Lucy Weasley and the Spyglass
by schwans
Summary: After last year's escapade Lucy is confronted with a new adventure, new allies, and new enemies. Her cousin Albus is acting unusual and there is someone important missing from the front of the class. Who is pulling the strings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Fortune**_

"Molly, Lucy, would you like to take a walk with dear old Gramps?" Molly and Lucy looked up at their grandfather who had propped both elbows on his desk and was looking at them as they sorted through the shops files. Their mum was out running an errand in Hogsmeade and could be expected to be gone for the rest of the day; their dad was working which left Molly and Lucy in the care of their grandfather. Lucy perked up at the idea, Gramps liked to walk all over the area, even the shady parts of Diagon Alley, so Lucy saw all kinds of things that her dad would have a fit about on these walks.

"Where are we going to go Gramps?" Molly asked nervously as she put the files back in the cabinet as Gramps rose from his desk and stretched.

"Out, your uncle is having a special on fireworks and if one makes it into the shop again… Well, it's just time to take a walk." He picked up his cane and strolled out the door. Lucy left her files on the floor and followed him out with Molly behind her, through the empty shop and out into the streets of Diagon Alley. It was loud, busy, crowded and Lucy loved it. Most of the crowd had gathered in front of her Uncle George's shop and were gasping in awe at the wonderful things that they could see. That was good. Freddie and Roxanne were probably busy in the shop with their parents, good, less time for mischief.

Lucy and Molly followed their grandfather through the crowd staying close so they would not get lost in the mess of people. Such energy, excitement, Lucy shivered delightedly. They passed old witches dressed in flamboyant colors and wearing far too much makeup, the amount that would be acceptable for women in their twenties going to a club. An old wizard was a small crate that fire was coming out of the top dashing through the streets. Lucy would wager a guess that it was an illegal hybrid of some sort and he did not want the local Enforcer to catch him.

The local enforcer was a woman named Celeste Scully, formerly Cadwallader, the wife of the owner of the most violent pub in the alley. Even with an enforcer living and working out of that building, the Sneezing Snitch still had its reputation and more then lived up to it. She was working twenty-four seven. She was aided by Lucy's uncle Cappie, an enforcer noted for being the best spell sniper in the Ministry, able to take off one's hat from two hundred feet. He and Celeste Scully were both well respected locally, but found themselves unable to get an Enforcement post outside of within the Ministry to handle crimes to minor for Aurors. According to Lucy's mother, Celeste had lofty ambitions of being Head Enforcer which she had dashed when she caught the current Head Enforcer in a compromising position some years ago; she also had accused him of being crooked. She now was in charge of The Diagon Watch, a two person patrol, (counting herself). Uncle Cappie was noted for being very close to Celeste, which may not have helped his career advancement, but he seemed very happy here, he and his wife Serena knew everyone from the big money makers to the poorest shop keeps, the most straight laced fellows to the most crooked rouges. Besides, it was not a dangerous post by any stretch of the imagination and Uncle Cappie had his family to think about.

Gramps led them off the main street and down a shadier, quieter street. There was hardly anyone in sight, a couple of stalls where goods were being bartered and haggled over. Molly trembled visibly and picked up her pace to walk next to Gramps as Lucy slowed was watch and tried to see what was being bought. Gramps told her not to dally and Lucy gave up her watching to follow. He took another turned between an old war destroyed building and a small potion shop, leading them down a small street where there was a man in dark robes standing next to what appeared to be a cellar door to a destroyed building. He looked at Gramps appraisingly and opened the cellar door. Gramps flashed a smile and walked down the steps. Suddenly, Lucy had a vague idea where they were going. She suddenly felt very excited.

The stairs were a short walk down to cellar floor and the wooden door at the other end of the room, Gramps walked through into a well lit hall with small floating balls of light over their heads. "Hey, Gramps, where are we going?" Molly asked again as she stepped closer to Lucy.

"You'll see you're both going to love it." Gramps replied as the taps of his cane against the floor echoed through the hall. It was a long walk, almost as long as the walk it had taken to get to the cellar door. There were loud voices up ahead and Lucy's heart began to pound excitedly in her chest. It had been almost a year since she had been to one of these. Lucy's ears were filled with the noise of local riffraff shouting their support for the duelists in the ring in the middle of this unusually large room.

"Welcome to the twenty-sixth annual Dueling Society's Dueling Tournament!" A loud voice exclaimed from the middle of the ring. "Place your bets for our final match by the end of the hour. We are now down to our final two matches before the grand finale!" Cheers rose up from the crowd, "Are you ready?" More cheering, Lucy joined in as she reached into her pocket to make sure she still had some pocket money. "Now, let's thank our host!"

A round, portly man dressed in navy blue robes who looked to be around Lucy's mum's age stepped forward to the announcer's side. His brown hair was neat and tidy; his face was round with small eyes. Lucy thought he looked a bit like a frog. Molly watched with interest while Gramps stood behind them clutching his cane tightly.

As the man opened his mouth to speak, Gramps leaned down to whisper in his granddaughters' ears. "That is Harold Silvern; he's the leader of the Reformation." Lucy took her eyes off of Silvern and looked at Gramps. "He's a piece of work by all accounts, talks about the failing of our world being brought about by purebloods and the repression of those of lesser blood. Sadly, he may have a point about that. The world is his stage for speeches and propaganda. Silvern tried to give a speech about muggleborn's working under purebloods for less pay on my shop steps once. I came out behind him, fool didn't hear the door, and tossed him over the crowd and into the rubbish bin across the street." Gramps laughed at this recollection, "Hasn't been near my shop since, but the whole incident only made him more popular."

"What's so bad about that, Gramps?" Molly asked. "If he's bringing attention to hate crimes and the like-"

"He's radical, he likes to have purebloods that were in the Ministry during the war jumped and tortured. He'll even have a go at bloodtraitors on occasion. Silvern's already at go at me a couple of times now, his little mouthpieces barely made it home in one piece." Molly looked horrified while Lucy's widened in excitement. Gramps had a bad leg, but it did not stop him from being a very capable and rather scrappy duelist. "A lot of people agreed with Silvern when he showed up after the war, a lot of muggleborns were angry and discontent about the attempted genocide." Gramps looked uncharacteristically grim. "Well, a lot of those people got in deep and their children grew up nursed on Silvern's vile. He's a silver-tongued serpent; don't let his manner fool you. In fact, I want to both to cross the street when you see him coming. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Lucy and Molly said in unison turning their attentions back to the center ring.

"-Thank you all once again for allowing me to host this event, I hope you all have a pleasant and fun filled experience. Competition remains fearsome as our top contenders begin their final steps on the road to glory and a hefty prize of galleons." The crowd erupted in claps, roars and cheers at the end of Silvern's speech and they soon dispersed to pass time until the final showdowns.

Lucy, Molly and Gramps walked towards a small section of tables where there was a group of people sitting and laughing over a few glasses of liquor. One of the men sitting at the table looked up and waved them over, "Septimus, over here!" Lucy recognized him; it was Mr. Fowler, a local shop owner. He reminder Lucy of her dad a bit, slightly neurotic, a few issues with control and micromanaging but these issues were properly applied to his choice of business. Mr. Fowler had no problem with citizen movements to keep crime out of the Alley during the post war chaos.

Gramps waved and took an empty seat across from Fowler, "How's the family?"

"Good, how's your niece? She still staying with you, I mean, you're not dead yet so I'm not sure what else to think."

Gramps laughed drily, "Funny, very funny. Lucia would not harm her favorite uncle. You on the other hand..." The topic soon changed and Gramps began to talk to Fowler about business and this year's wine. Lucy wandered over to the ring and eyed the betting booth out of the corner of her eye filled with longing and seeing opportunity with her sister in tow.

Molly was telling her opinions to Lucy as she followed Lucy to the ring where the two duelists were using a variety of jinxes and hexes, Molly turned her back to Lucy and the fight. "I am constantly surprised by what Gramps does in his spare time. Who likes to watch people duel for fun?"

Lucy raised her hand, though her sister did not see her. "What's wrong with it Molly, knowing how to duel is very important, learning tricks from other people's styles could be very useful." Lucy wandered to the betting booth watching Molly's back out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, you are spending far too much time with Gramps. You are starting to quote him." Lucy was now next in line at the betting booth. Perhaps this Mack bloke would be a good bet, he had some great footwork. "I don't know why he drags us to these things. I don't see the appeal. Violence just brings more violence and trying to glorify only increases the problem. And betting on the victors of a dueling match is-"

"Yeah, five Galleons on Mack Guffin!"

Molly turned quickly at the sound of Lucy's voice, "Lucy Septima Weasley!"

Lucy signed her name to the amount she had bet and turned to smile at her sister. "I won't tell dad about the incident, if you don't mention any of this to him." The man behind the booth roared with laughter as Molly's face paled considerably and she walked back to sit with Gramps. Lucy chuckled and wandered off to look at some of the illegal goods that were for sale. It was not like she was going to buy anything, she had used all of her money to place that bet. A small portion of her savings to be accurate.

She walked through the crowd, admiring good and taking turns around the booths and tables where people were swapping stories. They sounded bloody and violent and Lucy drew the conclusion they were war stories. Lucy turned the corner by a booth where pastries were being sold and saw the one person Gramps told her to avoid at all costs. Lucy paniced and ducked under a nearby table peering out from under the edge of the whit table cloth.

Harold Silvern.

There were two figures talking with Silvern, one was wearing robes that appeared too heavy for the seasonal weather with an almost too large hood to hide her face. Lucy could tell this one was a woman; her fingernails were long and well maintained. The second figure was not wearing such a heavy cloak, but the hood was just as large and under the hood his face was wrapped in a scarf, one green eye was visible. The man was fingering his wand apprehensively.

"I'm sure this will be adequate, the person I work for sends his regards, but he feels it is not safe at this time to show himself openly."

Silvern reached for the small bag the woman held out to him. "I understand," He weighed the bag in his hands with some degree of shock, "This would seem to be more then adequate."

"Is that a problem?" The woman said smoothly. "Because if it is, we could always keep it." Her companion laughed, it was sort of raspy and very familiar to Lucy's ears.

"It's more than fine Madam," Silvern corrected quickly. "It is just surprising to me that someone would make a donation this large."

"The people I work for find this to be a relevant issue. After all, it will take more time to modernize the beliefs of our world to something more acceptable in the years to come. We want it to remain in the faces of the people and you seem to be the one to do such measures." Lucy could hear the smile in the woman's words, "After all it's what you have been doing since the end of the war right? Almost twenty years…"

Silvern stared stupidly, that kind of look boys got when they looked at Victoire and Dominique. This woman must be very beautiful to get a look like that, she was probably a veela. "Yes, the Reformation has been here since the end of the war." Silvern puffed himself up like Lucy's father did when he was talking about his accomplishments at work. He ran his fingers through his hair, "We offer our support to half-bloods and muggleborns against repression and aid them in their hate crime cases. Though most of these victims tend to be muggleborns without the blood claims a half-blood would have." Lucy blinked, her father's family's bloodline could be traced back to the Middle Ages, Lucy's mum could trace her family back to Ireland, a grand total of three generations. Lucy never really thought about her mum having any problems related to bloodstatus. Silvern pocketed the bag, "I will give another speech sooner than expected with this. Thank you very much for your concern and support." He smiled in a charming way and shook both of their hands and walking back to one of the rooms behind him.

The woman took her associate's arm, "That was very easy, don't you think?"

"It's not my place to say, Milady; don't count your chickens before they hatch." That voice… Lucy's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand, it was No-face. "After all, he could be useful."

"The fools always are." She pulled on the Faceless' arm and they walked away. Lucy did not follow; she was frozen in pure terror. She waited until they were well out of sight before crawling out from under the table and walking in the opposite direction as quickly as she was able.

She ducked between two people taking part in a deal of questionable legality and dodged a fire breathing chicken as she tried to find Gramps and Molly. Lucy pulled the hood of her robes back up and over her head.

"Pardon me miss," Lucy stopped short and turned to look at the person who was speaking to her. It was an older man; glasses perched on a hawkish nose as he sat at the table. "What is your hurry?" There was a crystal ball on the table in front of him.

"No hurry," Lucy lied, pulling her hood over her head as far as she was able.

The man smiled, "I'll tell your fortune if you like, no charge." Lucy looked around before taking the seat opposite of the man. She put no stock in Divination, but Lucy had her curiosities. "Could I have your left hand please?" Lucy held out her left hand and the man turned it palm up and examined it closely. "Hm, you have a lot of magical power." He turned her hand, "You have very soft hands indicating sensitivity and refinement. You have very long fingers, which tell me you are emotional and maybe a bit aggressive. The fact that your fingernails are very short tells me you are uneasy and slightly paranoid." He turned her palm upwards again; he looked grim all of a sudden, "A deep breaking fate line," his mouth tightened, "how unusual."

Lucy looked up, she did not believe in fate or destiny or any of that garbage.

"A deep broken line, an island, trouble in your youth and a few short lines intercepting your fate." He mumbled to himself, "The breaks and island mean that there will be a period when your life does not flow smoothly, the lines intercepting the fate line mean that your destiny will be opposed by others. All of this seems to occur during your youth. You are a very interesting young woman."

"Haven't heard that before," Lucy said as he hand was released.

"I doubt it will be the last. Let me wager a guess at your wand type, wand materials can be very telling." He paused for a moment, "Is it –"

"Lucy!"

There was a loud sound of crashing and the resounding sound of Celeste Scully shouting _"Freeze!" _Lucy rose from the table and ran; she felt a rush of bodies pressing against her as all of the people present began to evacuate not wanting to spend the night in the Ministry holding cells. Molly appeared and grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her towards one of the openings that had appeared, "Gramps just got us arrested!" Molly kept muttering as she shoved her way past a rough looking warlock who kept his face hidden. "Dad's going to go _spare!_"

"Don't think about that Molly, it'll just make everything that much worse! Besides, dad doesn't know yet!"

"Molly, Lucy! Over here!" Gramps waved them over from where he was standing next to a fruit crate. The girls ran over as their grandfather moved the crate to reveal a small door that both Molly and Lucy could possibly crawl through. Lucy felt her breath tighten, she was claustrophobic. "Through here, it should take you up not far from the main street." Lucy groaned inwardly as Molly knelt down opened the door and crawled through. "Just a few feet Lucy. I'll meet you both at the shop." Lucy got down on her hands and knees and crawled into the dark as Gramps closed the door behind her.

Lucy's breath tightened, she could feel the walls pressing against her shoulders. The walls were crumbling, falling, and crushing her beneath the earth. She could not breathe. Molly's hand wrapped itself around Lucy's wrist and pulled her out into an open space where there was a tall ladder to the surface. Lucy rose to her feet, feeling relief through her body and oxygen filling her lungs. Molly gave her a one armed hug before ascending the ladder to the surface, Lucy following closely behind. Molly pushed upwards on the cover, something that sounded like a rubbish bin clattered to the stone streets; she then stepped out and helped Lucy into the back alley they found themselves in. Lucy put the rubbish bin where it had been before and they both took off to go back to the shop.

It was good to be back above ground. They moved between Alley visitors and waved at the locals who had watched them grow up. Squeezing through the crowds around their Uncle's shop they made it to the doorstep of their own. Lucy placed her hand against the door and it swung open.

Gramps always locked the shop.

Lucy and Molly stepped off the stoop and stared at the open door.

"Septimus, is that you?" Lucy and Molly ran into the Septenary at the sound of their mum' voice, Audrey was sitting behind the counter, feet on said counter with a book in her hands. "Oh, girls!" her feet came off the counter, she tried to be a good example about feet on the furniture and tended to be unsuccessful. "How was your day?"

"Interesting," Molly and Lucy chimed in unison as Gramps burst through the door.

"All right here?" Lucy tuned to find Gramps looking slightly frazzled, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Molly scowled as Gramps looked up at the counter to find Audrey looking at him quizzically.

"No, it wasn't. That museum was pretty fascinating!" Lucy said quickly, "It was nice to see the complete and unaltered history of the manufacturing of broomsticks."

Her mum smiled, "It's nice to know you had some _educational_ quality time with your grandfather before you both go back to school. None of those street duels this time, Septimus?"

"Haven't seen any of those lately, I think they wised up and stopped after that last bust."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Gramps is by all accounts a very interesting man. Did he just take the girls there to show them Silvern, or was he just being selfish and only there to watch the duel? Ha, fun to speculate. Anyway, welcome to my latest project. I'll make the effort to stay ahead of you all by a couple of chapters; I'm fixing to start college at the end of the summer so that may cause time constraints. I will try to write a little a night once school starts. And see how that goes. _

_Fun Fact: Lucy and Septimus share the birthdate of July seventh. Yeah, Lucy had no chance._

_Over all, I am pretty proud of this chapter._


	2. Surprises

_**Chapter Two: Surprises **_

It was raining, that September first, a cold, drizzling and misty rain. Lucy was watching it out the back window of the Ministry barrowed car, neither of her parents were very gifted drivers. Lucy did not want to die on the way to King's Cross as she patted the small cage in her lap where a fluffy grey ball of fur was mewling helplessly. She whispered soothing words to it and sat back in her seat next to Molly. They were almost at the station and ready for another year of schooling.

The car moved through traffic as if it was not there, cut corners that could not be cut by other cars, and was going at least ten over the speed limit. Also the immeasurable trunk space. The family had taken a car last year but this one seemed a little different. They may have updated some of the spellwork. The car turned another corner and Lucy grinted her teeth as she flew sideways into her mum's shoulder. It soon made another turn and Lucy found herself eye to eye with Molly's Barn owl, Socrates. A grey paw shot out of the bars of Lucy's carrier and tried to give the owl a face full of claws. Lucy pulled her cage closer to her whispered "Behave," to the cage.

They arrived in Kings Cross station and filed out of the car and pulled the luggage out of that unusually large trunk and onto the trolleys when Lucy's dad came back with them. Soon the trolleys were loaded and Lucy pushed it hurriedly towards the platform.

"Lucy slow down, we have plenty of time." Lucy's dad said maintaining a steady pace and slipping his arm over his wife's shoulders. Lucy slowed to a walk turning her attention to the loud purring from the cage. She smiled absently, Gramps had great taste in birthday gifts. He had done it in such a way that her father could not say no. After all, Grimalkin was adorable when he used Lucy's dad's leg as a scratching post, and beating the hell out of old Hermes when he felt the owl was getting to close to his food. The fluffy grey beast mewed quietly, Lucy stuck a finger through the bars and pet his head causing him to purr loudly instead.

Lucy looked up to find the platform entrance ahead, her heart started beating excitedly. She felt like a first year again, except without the dread of being away from home for so long. Lucy waited for her family to catch up with her, it did not take long. Molly waited patiently as she took her prefect badge out of her pocket to look at again. It was an exciting evening when their school lists had arrived and that badge had fallen out. The family went out to dinner that night to celebrate.

"Alright girls, go on ahead." Lucy's mum said as she double checked to make sure no one was paying them any special attention. "Molly, you first."

Molly shot through the barrier with Lucy following suit. A rush of steam and loud noises hit Lucy's senses; she walked forward quickly so her parents would not run into her as they came through the barrier.

A sudden jolt from her trolley and a loud crashing sound caught Lucy's attention, she peered over her luggage to find Ollie Wood jumping to his feet quickly, fixing his goggles and knit cap both emblazed with the Puddlemere logo. He looked at Lucy with his bright green eyes before picking up something large off the ground, "I have a _broom_!" He held in out in front of him, excited smile and glittering eyes.

"It's nice to see you to Ollie," Lucy said as she examined the broom closely. It looked brand new, and rather expensive. Lucy whistled, both of Ollie's parents were professional quidditch players, Ollie had tried to get to the house team last year. Lucy had doubts that Ollie would get on the team until Slattery left, he took the fall with Lucy when they had gotten in trouble due to some hazing by older students. The both of them had taken punishment from the Headmistress and the other Gryffindors together; they were unpleased with Captain Slattery being unable to play for the team for a couple of games. Lucy would not tell Ollie about what she thought of his chances to get on the team, the odds were not good that Slattery had forgiven them. Lucy had little doubt Slattery could and would hold a grudge.

"New brand from the people who made the Firebolt, the Lightningbolt!" He held it aloft over his head. "Completely hand crafted nothing artificial! It's glorious!"

"That was in the newspaper the other day," Lucy's dad appeared next to them and was looking at the Lightningbolt appraisingly. "It's also up to regulation in flight and surpasses regulation in flight safety."

Ollie blinked, "Uh…"

"In fact, I find that regulations for brooms have become very substandard. They are not progressing as fast at the brooms are becoming. If we do not regulate the speeds and safety requirements then there could be some serious repercussions such as injuries, and death." Lucy's dad continued as Lucy and Ollie began to tune him out. Lucy was hoping her mum would show up to point out that he was rambling again.

The train whistled and Lucy heard a shout of disgust not to far away but she was saved from wondering what it was all about by her mum's arrival with Molly on her heels. Lucy's mum placed a hand on her husbands arm and he became quiet suddenly, letting his wife get in a few words. "It's time to load up everyone."

Lucy's dad checked his watch, "There's still ten minutes."

"Trunks love."

"Ah yes," he moved forward to take Lucy's trolley, "Come on girls." Lucy followed with Ollie on her heels. He did not have his trolley; he must have unloaded his possessions already. Except for the broom he was so proud of, that did not surprise Lucy at all. Once at the storage car, Lucy helped her father toss her trunk inside. Removing Grimalkin's carrier and placing it on the ground next to her.

From there Lucy's mum pulled Lucy into a tight hug, "Goodbye Lucy, be safe." She kissed the top of her daughter's head and released her, turning her attention to Molly.

Lucy turned to her dad and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Lucy, behave yourself and stay out of trouble this year."

"Yes dad."

He smiled and hugged her again, Grimalkin made a sound of dislike at the lack of attention he was getting. "Now what do you do if you see something suspicious?"

"Tell a professor, or tell you." Lucy picked up the carrier and smiled brightly, "Relax dad, I'll be fine."

"I was just making sure." He smiled and watched his children and Ollie board the train and slipped his arm around his wife.

The train whistled for the last call and schoolchildren shouted their goodbyes to their parents and family on the platform as the wheels began to move. Molly and Lucy waved back at their parents as the train rolled out of the station. "You know Molly, mum and dad always seems to be in a good mood when they are shipping us off somewhere."

"Hey, mine too!" Ollie quipped looking at Lucy and Molly excitedly.

"I wonder why that is?" Lucy wondered aloud as the station disappeared from view. A couple of seventh year boys burst into laughter and walked away ribbing each other.

Molly buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. "I need to go up to the prefects meeting. Ollie, sis, I'll check in on you two later while I'm doing rounds. I'll say hi to Vic for you." She smiled awkwardly; it was a strange half cringing smile and walked away.

Lucy and Ollie hung around for a few more minutes before going to find a compartment. They walked and peered in the windows of each compartment they passed looking for empty seats or preferably an empty compartment. They peered into one in which they found James, Freddie, and few laughing girls. Lucy pressed on quickly with a roll of her eyes. They were family, but the difference between love and like was an immense chasm that could or could not be bridged.

Moving on, they found a mostly empty compartment near the front of the train with one figure inside, back to the door. Lucy opened the door "Anyone sitting here?" she asked before comprehension crossed her face and her mouth opened in shock. "Lute!"

Lute Harper was a pretty girl, Lucy had noted this with a bit of envy the past couple of years. Small, thin, with her long inky hair hanging loose down her back, she was striking. Lute looked at her childhood friend who turned away from the window and leapt to her feet and squeezed Lucy affectionately laughing elatedly, "It's been so long!"

"Two weeks," Lucy peered down her long nose at Lute who was looking at Lucy with her deep blue eyes.

"It just kind of dragged on and on. I mean three performances at the Wizarding Concert Hall and practicing with the orchestra, it was all pretty boring compared to this." Lute spread her arms to show the compartment. She paused and took a look at Lucy's carrier, "Is this Grimalkin? He's cuter then I thought he would be."

"Isn't he? Grim's pretty smart to. Is the orchestra still not sure you are worthy to play with them?" Lucy asked remembering Lute's frustration a couple of years ago.

"No, they know I can handle it. But they're all ancient and there's no one to talk to! Dad's great, but he goes off on these tangents about his next composition, and… Well, you know how he is." Sebastian Harper was a very nice man; his main flaw was that he was not very sociable by any stretch of the imagination. Few people could hold his interest like music could. It was this passion for music that he passed on to his daughter Lute, a true music prodigy. Lute could play anything on just about any instrument. Her talent had been nurtured on her father's knee since early childhood. Now she played professionally.

"I was convinced you were going to WADA. Was WADA wasn't very appealing after all?"

"They were too persistent, they annoyed me." Lute smiled, "Besides, if Hogwarts was good enough for my parents then it's good enough for me." She looked at Ollie, who was standing in the door behind Lucy. "Is this the boy you told me about? You're Oliver Wood right?"

"Call me Ollie, Oliver's my father." Lucy stepped aside as Ollie reached out to shake Lute's hand. "And you are Lute Harper?" Lute nodded, "I've seen you in the paper."

Lute pushed her hair back behind her ear. "Really," she sounded impressed and a little sad. She sat down and motioned for Lucy and Ollie to sit down also. "Well anyway, are those brat cousins of yours giving you any problems, Lucy?"

"I hid in Gramps office to avoid them again. Freddie and James are scared of him and I enjoy his company so it all works out."

Lute scowled, "They have no right to treat you the way they do. I don't care what James Potter's father did, I could not care less about Fred and Roxanne's father's success, and it does not make them special. Riding the coattails of fame and success is not great enough to gloat over."

Smiling brightly, Lucy leaned back in her seat and relaxed. Lute had known of James for years, she had seen him but they had never talked, Lucy told Lute everything about her cousins malicious streak, so Lute had a rather basic idea about Lucy's family's dynamics. Both James and Lute had graced the tabloids, James for being the son of Harry Potter and a famous Hollyhead Harpies chaser. James' picture was taken often by reports when Harry was not around to tell them to get lost. Lute earned her reputation on her own.

"Hey, Ollie here has to share a dorm with the terrible twosome!" Lucy pointed out with a laugh, "It's pretty appalling actually."

"They made my socks exploded once. They weren't on my feet," Ollie added at Lute's look of horror.

The compartment door opened slowly to reveal a rather small boy with a mess of dark hair and robes a bit too large for his small frame. He was staring at the floor shyly and peered up at them from under his bangs. "Is any one sitting here?" He motioned to the empty seat, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, go right ahead." Ollie scooted over so the boy could sit next to him.

The three promptly introduced themselves causing the boy to respond with a mumbled, "Aubrey Addison, nice to meet you." Aubrey stared out the window pensively while the discussion and dissection of James Potter continued. Lucy decided that Aubrey was either very quiet, perhaps shy, or scared out of his wits about going away to school.

They talked and laughed and tried to include silent Aubrey in the conversation. Lute fit right in with Ollie and Lucy's obsessive natures and was able to throw in her two knuts about whatever the conversation was about and bring tears of laughter to everyone's eyes with stories of her mum's work in the Department of Mysteries leaving her mildly magicactive. Lucy told a knee slapper about Gramps instigating a war with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes a number of years ago after a firework got into his bookshop and ruined one of his experiments. Ollie was howling in laughter.

Molly stopped in during the middle of the story and waved at them before taking off again to finish her rounds seeing that they were all occupied.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy and Ollie walked with the other students to the carriages as Aubrey and Lute went to cross the lake in the boats as was traditional for First year students. Holding tightly to Grimalkin's carrier, Lucy's eyes darted wildly from side to side, searching for older Gryffindors who may have remembered why the quidditch cup was lost last year. Ollie moved closer to Lucy as a burly boy from the team last year shouldered Lucy roughly almost knocking Grimalkin out of her arms. He glared at the boy and looked back to see if there were anymore as a girl snatched his knit cap and goggles off his head and threw them into the mud with a laugh. Ollie retrieved his possessions with an uncharacteristically nasty look on his face.

"She took my goggles, she _touched_ my goggles!" He muttered angrily as he put the cap and goggles in the pocket of his robes.

"It was last year; they all need to get over it. Slattery deserved what he got; Gryffindor's have become bullies, some days I wish I was in another house entirely." Lucy watched the crowd swarm into the last carriage and take off for the castle. Lucy watched the carriage disappear and looked around for another one; she did not want to walk there if she had another option.

"You and me both, but where else would we both have ended up?"

Lucy paused and chewed her lip in thought. It was something she had never considered. Would she and Ollie have become friends if they had been in different houses? If Lucy had ended up in Slytherin where the sorting hat wanted to put her and if Ollie had ended up somewhere else, would they have even spoken to each other? Lucy was glad it had turned out this way though, she may not have had friends last year otherwise.

"Hey, there's a carriage over there!" Ollie exclaimed taking off to get out of the drizzle before Lucy could say anything. She clutched Grimalkin's carrier tighter and ran after him. Ollie opened the door and claimed a seat holding the door open for Lucy. But Lucy was not getting inside; she was standing in front of the carriage looking at the creature before her. It was a black, skeletal winged horse pulling the carriage. The leathery wings stretched as it yawned, giving Lucy a better view of its fangs. It looked at Lucy with unusual white eyes, a questioning gaze and shook its head, flicking its mane from its face. What a spooky creature…

"Hey Lucy, we have a seats inside the carriage, not in front of it." Ollie said as he leaned out the door. "What are you looking at?"

Lucy took her attention from the beast, wondering how long her friend had needed glasses. "The thing pulling the carriage."

"What thing Lucy?" Ollie squinted, and got out of the carriage to stand next to Lucy. "I don't know what you are talking about. It looks like the carriage pulls itself."

Lucy stepped back, feeling frustration through her body in cold waves. "You mean you can't see it! It's right there how can you not see a winged horse?"

"It's an invisible unicorn?" The beast looked at Lucy and snorted, Lucy could have sworn the bloody beast was laughing at her.

"With fangs?"

"I'm so confused!" Ollie's eyes seemed to be spinning in his head. He pulled himself together quickly, "Are you taking any medications?"

"No." Lucy looked at the creature pulled the carriage again and shivered. Perhaps only girls could see them or something like that? "Never mind it then, let's go to the feast."

"Now you are making sense!" Ollie rushed ahead to open the carriage door again. He put Grimalkin in first and helped Lucy step inside with an odd bob of his head causing Lucy to giggle as he followed her inside and closed the door behind him. "Second year is going to be exciting, don't you think?"

"You bet!"

Oo0Oo0

"Addison, Aubrey!" Was the first name called, Lucy looked up at the hat, ignoring the rumble in her belly and Grimalkin purring loudly next to her. Aubrey suddenly looked much smaller as the hat covered his head and things were quiet before the sorting hat proclaimed him a Gryffindor. Lucy rested her chin on her hands as she imagined the smell of chicken broth. And lamb chops, Lucy was very particular to tender lamb chops. She felt her mouth start to water

"Adani, Amala." A short Indian girl walked forward and Amita, one of Lucy's dorm mates squeaked and wiggled as she crossed her fingers. Lucy looked at her out of the corner of her eye. Adeline Armisted, Amita's best friend and Lucy's third and final dorm mate reached over the table and clutched Amita's hands in a way that Lucy supposed would be reassuring. It was a full minute before the hat spoke again.

"Slytherin!" Amita made a face that spoke very well of the shock she was feeling, Lucy turned the other way so Amita would not see her laugh.

"Archer, Amelia."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bradford, Baldric."

"Gryffindor!"

"Crawford, Chloe."

More names were called until one snapped Lucy out of her food fantasy. The Alphabet was an amazing thing.

"Finnigan, Shanna."

"Gryffindor!"

"Harper, Lute." Lucy wanted Lute with her and Ollie. Lute may be a star, but she was a lot like Lucy in sheer swotiness. Besides, Lute was someone that Lucy had grown up with and truly liked. It was a long tense moment for Lucy.

"Gryffindor!"

Lucy cheered and pointed at the empty seat next to her for Lute to sit in. She sat down gladly and propped her head on her hand. "Hello again, so when do we get to eat?"

They had a pleasant whispered discussion about what food would be served for the feast until Victoire gave Lucy a look that ended the conversation and made three boys accidently knock their plates to the floor. Dominique rolled her eyes from her seat nearby, catching quidditch Captain Slattery's attention. He seemed to spend a good bit of his time looking at Dominique instead of the sorting. Lucy tiled her head and tucked the information away in the back of her mind.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." The Slytherin table grew very excited and started ribbing each other. That poor bloke.

It was two minutes before the hat spoke. "Hufflepuff!" The Slytherins' mouths dropped open

"My brother Albus is going soon, save him a seat." James said motioning for another first year to scoot down one to make room nearby. Lucy and Lute rolled their eyes.

They stopped tittering over Malfoy when the name, "Potter, Albus." was called. The room grew so quiet Lucy could hear her own thoughts for a full minute. A miracle!

As the minute neared its end, a tension filled the air. The occupants knew the announcement was coming. The hat opened its brim and closed it again. There was a pregnant pause; the Great Hall seemed to hold its breath. "Hufflepuff!"

There was a roar from the Gryffindor table. James and Freddie were shouting for a resort. "Didn't see that coming did you James." Lucy said with a laugh. Good for Albus, getting away from James would do him a lot of good. Gramps had offered his input at one of the family dinner's over the summer. It was muttered, Lucy was sure she and her mum were the only ones who had heard him. Gramps said that it probably be better for Albus to go someplace where he could make his own name and not have to trail after his brother and family all the time.

The Great Hall was shushed after some effort and the sorting resumed. Lucy yawned, there were not that many left. She let her eyes wander up to the Head table and saw something strange. Lucy looked closely and realized that there was someone else in Professor Sullivan's seat. Where was Sullivan? His usual seat was occupied by portly man who was talking with Professor Slughorn.

"Weasley, Rose." Lucy's attention was drawn away as Rose's curly red hair rushed forward and placed the hat on her head. It was not a long wait.

"Ravenclaw!" There was uproar from the Gryffindor's table as the Ravenclaws cheered loudly.

The sorting ended and the feast still did not appear. Damn it.

Headmistress McGonagall rose to her feet and the Hall grew silent. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I wish to welcome returning students and those new to our school." She smiled, "As I am sure you all know by now, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a very good reason." Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she recalled her last adventure in the forest that had very nearly ended in her and Ollie's death at the hands of the Faceless. "All Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products and other joke items are banned, if you wish to see the full list all item's are on Mr. Flitch's office door. All two hundred and seventy-seven of them. Lastly we have made two changes in staffing." The portly man and a tiny woman stood. "Professor Merryweather will take over the teaching of Defense against the Dark Arts; Professor Gibson will be taking over the instruction of Transfiguration. I expect them both to be treated with the utmost respect. Now please, enjoy the feast."

Food appeared on the tables, but Lucy did not reach for it. She was deep in thought. Where was Sullivan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Let the mystery begin._ _And WADA, for those who don't know, is the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts; it was mentioned in the Tales of Beetle the Bard. Lute could have been a star pupil there and gotten more tutelage in her craft, but she decided on Hogwarts._

_Onto another matter entirely, I don't think Gryffindor was a very nice place after the war. Full of big heads, bullies and people who had courage but lacked other traits of the house. There are four types of courage called physical, moral, social, and zest (or creative courage). The first one may be the most common in the house. Some say there are three types, the courage to fail, interpersonal, and moral, moral courage is the hardest of the three. Each character has all of these traits though may at times show different ones. There is all kind of courage; they are where they are for a reason. They could have gone to other houses. But in all of them, the hat saw courage and convictions and perhaps saw a way to bring back the old days of the house. And prove a point about the true subtly of courage._

_What do you all think about courage? _

_And since I forgot at the start of the last chapter, I own nothing. If I owned any of this I would be able to pay for college._


	3. The Little Black Book

_**Chapter Three: The Little Black Book **_

"Septimus told me that Lucy saw Nolan in Diagon a few days ago." Audrey waited for her husband's reaction, knowing that it was going to be something coming from a place full of worry. He turned to face Audrey and she pulled the bed quilt a little higher as she felt a sudden rush of cold air through the room.

Percy squinted, trying to see her more clearly. At his wife's words, his expression went quickly to one of complete and total worry; there was also a bit of anger in there as well. Understandable really. "Why didn't you tell me before the girls left?"

"I didn't know until Septimus told me after work today. By that time the girls were already gone. Besides if he had told us sooner they would both be here right now, and Hogwarts remains one of, if not the, safest place in the world." There was a disbelieving snort from the other side of the bed. "Thank you for your opinion." Percy chuckled drily. Audrey smiled and nestled her forehead against his shoulder as Percy kissed the top of her head. "I just thought you should know."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I'm more than a little worried if that's what you are asking. I haven't seen him in years; I thought somebody killed him to be honest."

"I know, I am worried too." Percy released the breath he had been holding. "He's persistent, powerful…"

"And crazy." Audrey added, "He likes to pull the strings and manipulate the odds. He takes chances, well calculated ones."

"I know, Aud."

Audrey smiled grimly and closed her eyes. It would take time for it all to work out, what was to come would be inevitable and uncertain. Though perhaps when that time came, this time Audrey would be ready to do what needed to be done.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy sat in potions class a couple of days after the sorting. Her chin propped on her hand as she listened to Professor Slughorn discourse on the plan for this year's potions classes and that the first assignment would be on the properties of dried Bohemian Bruiser leaves in potion making before they would start getting into more advanced potions. Ollie was already starting to nod off next to her; Professor Slughorn was looking at him pointedly. Lucy hit him in the side with her boney elbow and Ollie sat up straight smiling sheepishly at Slughorn. He smiled in a grandfatherly way and continued.

"Now, who can tell me how the Bohemian Bruiser got its name?"

Lucy's hand shot into the air.

"Ah, Miss Weasley go right ahead."

"The Bohemian Bruiser got its name from an explorer who encountered the plant and was, to use the common phase, beaten to a pulp by his discovery. Upon his return trip, he was prepared for the plant's brutal nature and managed to beat it. He relocated to plant to the lab of the researcher Cavan Toft who had at his disposal a student who specialized in the study of rare and unusual plants. The student discovered the leaves of the Bruiser where potent and useful in medicines, and enhanced many qualities of many different potions. It is primarily an enhancing ingredient."

"Excellent Miss Weasley, take twenty points for Gryffindor!"

Lucy beamed and resumed her boredom. She glanced at Ollie's watch and noticed there were only a few minute left before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Slughorn seemed rather fond of Lucy and seemed to let her go on and answer more of the question then what was actually asked. Well, it was one class that Lucy was guaranteed to earn some points.

"And that is it for today everyone, all twelve inches of your essay is due on Friday." The class rose to their feet and rushed the door; Ollie and Lucy were the last ones out, they were greeted by Grimalkin at the door. The kitten purred as Lucy kneeled down to scoop him into her arms and continued walking down the corridor. Grimalkin yawned and clambered out of Lucy's grip to sit on her shoulder.

Ollie smiled, "That is one weird cat."

"I don't think he's completely a cat." Lucy surveyed Grimalkin out of the corner of her eye, as he sat proudly on her shoulder. "To smart, and to devoted. Most cats like to look down on people, Grim always seems like he's laughing at you."

"That's cat behavior."

"Is this?" Lucy pointed at Grimalkin who was giving Ollie a superior look from his perch, he moved to Lucy's other shoulder and tried to knock his hat off his head.

Ollie laughed and ducked down to avoid the swiping paw. "No, not really! Grim might have some kneazle somewhere in his line, may explain his more unusual behaviors."

Besides that Grimalkin was kind of an unusual looking creature. His ears were a little large; he was in possession of a rather sturdy build and resembled a fluffy grey cloud with some darker grey speckles on his fur. If Ollie was right, Lucy had a probing suspicion that Grimalkin was more kneazle than cat. When Gramps brought him in to show Lucy he struggled and hissed and seemed quite possessed. Grimalkin had escaped from Gramps grip and leapt into Lucy's lap, it was love at first sight.

Lucy tickled Grimalkin's chin affectionately. He growled suddenly and small explosions went off near their feet. Grimalkin leapt to the top of Lucy's head with a yowl sinking his claws into her scalp and knocking her glasses of one ear so they were now dangling in front of her face. Ollie was doing some strange variant of a River Dance as he tried to get away from the bubble bombers. Eerily familiar laughs reached Lucy's ears as the explosions subsided.

"Uncle George's latest invention Lucy, what do you think?" James Potter leaned against the nearby wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, an irritating smirk crossing his lips. His hair was a dark, messy auburn. Long nose like Lucy's with square glasses perched upon it, like the rest of the family, he was covered in freckles and was going to be rather tall. Lucy would have been perfectly content if James fell off his broom and died. Alas, he had always been good on a broom and it was unlikely to happen. Now, she would just settle for a nasty potion accident. Imagining morbid ways for James to die an untimely death was how Lucy survived family dinners.

Freddie grinned and seemed to be trying to get Lucy to smile to. To no avail. "C'mon Lucy, don't you think the Bubble Bombers are as good as dad said they would be?" Grimalkin growled at the boys as he moved down from Lucy's head back to her shoulder. He was glaring at them both with a look of pure distrust. Freddie walked forward with his hand out reaching for Grimalkin, "Nice kitty, don't be upset." Grimalkin snarled.

"Fred, I wouldn't do that." Ollie said as he wandered over from where his wild river dance had taken him.

"Why not? Malkin's a good kitty, right?" Freddie turned his attention to Grimalkin, "You wouldn't hurt me would you? Because you are such a good little cat." Grimalkin balanced on his hind legs and battered Freddie's hand claws extended. Freddie leapt back clutching his bloody hand "Stupid cat!" Lucy laughed, grabbed Ollie's arm and turned to continue her walk to class.

When they were away from Freddie and James, Lucy scratched Grimalkin's ears and cooed, "You're such a good kitty Grimalkin. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Grimalkin purred contentedly and bumped Lucy's jaw affectionately.

Ollie reached out to pat Grimalkin's head, "Yeah, he's something else." Grimalkin purred affectionately.

They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, it was empty except for one student who was examining a book at a desk. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid that ended in the middle of her back. The girl turned and smiled. In Lucy's opinion, Magdalene Moffett was one of the nicest people in the school. She looked after Lucy and Ollie during their detention and the rest of the Gryffindors were out for them. She was smart enough to become to co-leader of the Advanced Study group, helping other intelligent students with personal projects. Magdalene stood and hugged them, "It's so good to see you both! And who might this little bugger be?" Lucy introduced Grimalkin and took in Magdalene's appearance. Magdalene may not have been the beauties that Victoire and Dominique were, but she had a lovely face. Though there was something different about her. Dark shadows under her eyes, a thinness to her cheeks and she sounded a little sick, her voice was just slightly raspy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Magdalene looked at her quizzically, "Never better. How was your summer?"

"Dull." Lucy and Ollie said in unison, ignoring Magdalene's lie.

"How's your advanced study group going?" Lucy asked, remembering how excited Magdalene had been when she had mentioned it last year.

Magdalene smiled, "Excellently, I'm still trying to pick up another few students from teachers and seeing about getting a couple of teachers to write letters of recommendation for a few of my own finds. I want it to be a slightly larger group then what it has been the last few years. Augustus Grand is my co-leader and he's rather old fashioned, he thinks the only exceptionally smart people here are in the Ravenclaw house with us. I like to think I am more open minded." She gave Lucy an appraising look before moving her eyes to the watch on her wrist. "I need to go, to Ancient Runes. I'll see you both later okay." She left with her rucksack over her shoulder and a book tucked under her arm. Lucy looked up to Magdalene, she wanted to be like her, she was so calm, collected, and intelligent.

Ollie took a seat at a desk in the front row. Lucy sat next to him and opened one of the books she had taken out of the library. It was one of her dad's mystery novels the first in a series about a series of murders and the lies and deceptions surrounding the victims and suspects. The kind of thing her dad would not want her reading but she had been for years.

It was a few more minutes before the rest of the class arrived and Lucy grinned at the sight of Freddie's battered hand. Grimalkin yawned and leapt off the desk and walked out the door and out into the corridor. Lucy was not too worried about him; he avoided the other students and stayed out of their way. When the class was seated Merryweather walked down the stairs from his office. He was a rotund, spherical man with a pockmarked face and a consistent smile.

"Welcome to your second year of Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone. I am Professor Merryweather and I am your new instructor. I am quite sure we will progress smoothly with no major problems. Now put your wants away," there was a low groan from the students, Merryweather ignored it. "Read chapters one and two of your textbook."

Lucy winced and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss?"

"Lucy Weasley sir."

"Your father works for the Ministry, correct?"

"Head of International Magical Cooperation sir." Lucy smiled; it was a very important job.

"Ah, that is very prestigious. What was your question?"

"What if we have already read the textbook in its entirety?" This was one of the few classes that she read ahead. She could feel the eyes of the class boring into the back of her head; the word showoff suddenly flooded her mind.

"Then you will read them again Miss Weasley and do the same work I expect of the rest of the class. I feel that students should progress together in a unified manner. I do not encourage reading ahead of the class."

Lucy felt her cheeks burn as Ollie gave Professor Merryweather a surprised look. Ollie raised his hand, "Professor Sullivan didn't have a problem letting us read ahead if we wanted to."

"Professor Sullivan is no longer teaching this class." Professor Merryweather said slowly.

"So what happened to him? Did he quit?" Adelaide Armistead asked from her seat in the back or the class.

Merryweather exhaled a breath he had been holding, "He abandoned his post with no warning or explanation. That is all I know about the matter, now I suggest you all get to work."

The hour that followed was one of the most boring of Lucy's year so far. The review on spell safety was something she had been drilled on since she was old enough to get a hold of one of her parents' wands. She just stared at the page and made it look like she was reading the material when Merryweather looked up from his desk in the front, every time she heard the rustle of pages turning; Lucy turned a page in her book as well.

Class ended and the students cleared out the door for lunch, Professor Merryweather following after them leaving Lucy and Ollie behind. They double checked their desks for items left behind and threw their bags over their shoulders. "I don't like him." Lucy said suddenly as she sat on the top of the desk. "I really doubt Sullivan really just ran off like that without notice. I mean, it's his fifth year teaching so he has been here since Molly's first year."

Lucy paused and stared at the door to Merryweather's office as a recollection from the year before filled her mind. _Professor Sullivan was kneeling next to a small trapdoor and a bright blue rug; he threw the rug over the trapdoor before Lucy could get to good of a look at it. She did not comment on it, though it did seem a little strange._

"Hey Ollie, would you keep watch for me?"

"Sure, I'll hold him off if he comes back. I'll tell him that Peeves is preparing for a water balloon war." Ollie sat on the desk while Lucy walked up the stairs to Merryweather's office and opened the door.

Lucy looked at the changes Merryweather had made to Sullivan's office. It was dimmer; curtains were drawn against the bright light off the lake. Lucy walked quickly and silently around the office and around Merryweather's personal quarters. He had done some rearranging and Lucy felt a bit distorted. She got on her knees to look under the bed and oak dresser, just in case Merryweather had missed something when he moved in.

Taking a note from one of her favorite adventure novels, Lucy stopped by the fireplace and examined the mantle, the floor creaking beneath her. Her eyes widened as she recalled Sullivan putting the rug back in place when he called her into his office early last year again. She smiled, she knew she found something. The rug was still the same and in the same location. Lucy knelt down and flipped the rug back and looked at the wooden floorboards, pressing down until one flew up and smacked her in the head. Lucy sat there, stunned for a few seconds as her eyes began to water. She collected herself and looked down where the board had been to find a thick, black, leather book. The cover was battered, dirty and had a slightly singed corner. Lucy picked it up and put it in the pocket of her robes and then setting everything back as it had been before she had come in to the room. She walked to the door and did another quick survey of the room to make sure that everything was the same as if she had never been there before leaving.

Grimalkin was waiting on one of the desks in the front row with Ollie as Lucy descended the stairs, Lucy held out her arm, clicked her tongue and Grimalkin resumed his position on her shoulder. "Ollie come on, I found something!" Lucy walked out as fast as she could and found herself walking down the corridor with a hand on the small leather book in her pocket with Ollie following. The corridor was empty except for a suit of armor at the end of it. She curled up behind it and pulled out her prize, opening it was eagerness and caution as Ollie sat down next to her.

"What the hell?" Lucy stared at the book in shock. Each page was covered in elaborate pictures and old runic shorthand. Some would call it scribbles and nonsense. Lucy called it code. The exact kind her mum used, and the kind she had picked up on Gramps knee when he was feeling exceptionally paranoid.

"What on earth is this?" Ollie muttered as he looked at it closely. Lucy turned the yellowed pages gently looking for something that was not coded. What kind of secret could Sullivan have had? Was that secret, if it existed, enough to cause him to disappear?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Things are kicking off early I know, but I'll keep things interesting. Don't worry. And the game starts now!_

_Now, what do you all think of Grimalkin? I am a cat person and by all accounts totally biased on the whole cats vs. dogs thing. Grim's quite smart and rather bonded to Lucy._

_Oh, and Happy sixth birthday to Lucy. _


	4. Best Foot Forward

_**Chapter Four: Best Foot Forward **_

"Lucy! Hey, get up!"

"It's Sunday. Go away…"

There was a sigh, "I did not want to have it come to this." Suddenly, there were arms wrapped around Lucy's middle and dragging her out of bed. "Come on now!"

There was a loud THUMP. A brief struggle and a loud squealing sound as Lute Harper found herself pinned to the floor, confused. Lucy looking down on her for a moment before getting to her feet and picking up a book that had been knocked to the floor, a small black leather book. Lucy checked it for damages before looking at Lute and yawning.

"Are you still working on that book?" Lute rose to her feet elegantly and examined the book in Lucy's hand. "It smells like ash."

Lucy made an indignant sound, "I'm trying to translate it remember? Why should I care what it smells like?" She sat on the bed, elbows resting on her knees and the book in her hands. "I know what it should say, but it makes no sense. There is no magic in the pages to confuse the reader. It looks like Gramps code, but it's different. You know how paranoid Gramps is, if Sullivan was messing with it for his journal, then he must have some really deep, dark, personal secrets."

"He probably knew the codger too. If he knew the old man's basic layout." Lute pointed out as she walked over to Lucy's trunk opening it to pull out one of Lucy's robes. "We can talk about this on our way down to the pitch." Lucy tilted her head quizzically. "Quidditch tryouts Lucy, Ollie's only mentioned it twice a minute since it was posted two days ago."

Lucy put the book in her truck and began to bury it under her shirts, trousers and undergarments. "I was trying to forget."

"Why, you don't think he can do it?" Lute sounded disgusted, "Wow Luce, that's a new level of low for you. I've seen him fly and he is really good."

Lucy stepped behind the dressing curtain nearby and peeled off her nightgown and threw on her clothes. There were no classes today so her attire was more casual and relaxed while still staying in line with the school code of dress. "We got the captain, a bloke called Slattery in trouble last year and he missed a couple of games. Including the cup. Because he was not there, the team lost and the whole house took it out on us. Everyone knew what happened. Slattery is still captain and no matter how good Ollie is, Slattery will not want him on the team."

"Wow… He sounds like a piece of work." Lucy stepped out from behind the dressing curtain to find Lute smirking and her fingers drumming a rhythm on her kneecaps. "We could find a way to make him behave. Your resourcefulness, my social skills, we could knock him off his broom. Not literally of course, we might get beat up. Ready to go?"

"Yep," Lucy walked for the door taking her cloak off one of the hooks by the door and adjusted the brooch at the neck of her cloak. It was a gift from Gramps; Lucy could feel the magical power coursing through it. It was like a heartbeat. "Wait a moment." Lucy rushed back to grab Sullivan's journal and a small telescope out of her trunk before locking it up. "Okay, ready!"

They walked down the stairs talking happily.

Oo0Oo0

The giggling from the crowd was annoying. There was a group of girls from Gryffindor house standing in front of Lute and Lucy pointing at the boys trying out and giggling. Lucy rolled her eyes as they moved out from behind the group to the other set of seats next to them for a better view of the crowd in the middle of the pitch. The girls still could not see Ollie in the throng of people. Lute and Lucy looked at each other and simultaneously took out their telescopes for a better look. The crowd suddenly became much clearer and Lucy found Ollie easily. His Puddlemere goggles placed on his head, and his broom clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hm, I see one of your redheaded cousins."

"Lute, you need to specify which redheaded cousin is in your view seeing as I have many redheaded cousins."

"The one with glasses and messy hair."

"That's James, I thought you knew that."

Lute gave her a sidelong glance, "Well, I don't read the What Are Our War Heroes Doing Now section of the Prophet. I read the Arts section."

"Only because you like looking at your picture." Lucy said flatly earning a glare from Lute.

"Humph, for you information I'm usually looking for mention of my dad's compositions in the stage works and play articles." Lute smiled softly, "My dad is still waiting for his big break. If he wasn't so anti-social and judgmental to the people supporting and directing the works, then maybe he would get his break. Not just because he's my father, but as an artist I love his work; it's bright, mournful, and full of hope. And it is so much fun to play." Lute reached for the large case on her back and pulled out a pear shaped guitar like instrument and held it close, her fingers on the strings and her blue eyes focused. "Like this one."

Lute's fingers moved over the strings with speed and delicacy. The music echoed through the stands drawing the attention of the people there to support friends who were trying out for the team. It rose and fell in dramatic crescendos and decrescendos that took Lucy's breath away. It sped up and slowed down transporting listeners to other places where things were possible. It sounded like victory, glory and triumph to Lucy.

The song trailed off and Lute moved the lute into her lap. "My dad wrote it as a tribute to the survivors and fallen of the Battle for Hogwarts. He's still fine tuning it but it seems to be coming along."

"What's it called?" It was a soft voice from behind them. Lucy turned to find a mess of black hair and a big dark eyes peering at them. Aubrey Addison was looking with genuine interest.

"The title of the piece is _The Valiant_." Lute turned to look at Aubrey whose face went pink under the girls' gaze. Lute perked up, realizing that Aubrey wanted to know more. "It isn't quite done yet, dad thinks it needs a couple more bars and some metal drums…"

Lucy turned her attention to the people in the air. It appeared the Beaters were trying out first; they were all trying to prove accuracy and force behind their hits at hoops and targets on the ground, away from the stands. She moved her glasses and put her telescope back up to her eye to look for Ollie. He was looking at Slattery nervously while Freddie and James punched each other in the shoulder in some strange male ritual of encouragement.

When the Beaters had finished, potential Chasers mounted their brooms and pushed into the air. Lucy crossed her fingers as Ollie outpaced the others to when Dominique was waiting for them with the quaffle. Dominique smiled and tossed the quaffle to Ollie and began barking instructions to the group of five who all nodded and took off for the other half of the pitch and spread out. They flew around showing their skills in flight and their ability to multitask with the passing and catching of the quaffle.

Ollie looped and soared through the air catching and passing it each time. He was in his element. Ollie may not have been incredibly academic, (his spelling was abysmal) but he was very gifted in other fields. Aubrey gasped and watched as he and Lute passed off the telescope to one another. "Think he would teach me how to fly like that if I asked?" Lucy looked back at the small boy who shrunk back and acted as if he had never said anything at all. Aubrey was not anti-social, he was shy.

James swooped in to claim the quaffle and score on Slattery who was guarding the posts. Freddie followed suit and made his throw, Slattery blocked it with the tips of his fingers. Ollie was next, he was quick and evasive and tossed it over Slattery's head and threw the hoop. Lucy could see Slattery scowl irritably while Ollie's back was turned. It was an incredible shot that made Lute stand and cheer. "They gotta let him play Luce! They just have to, he's bloody fantastic!"

For a brief moment, Lucy imagined Slattery adding Ollie to the team. Him making friends with the other players and growing closer to Freddie and James who would welcome him into the popularity fold with open arms leaving Lucy out in the cold. Ollie's image suddenly became one of those faceless Quidditch players who turned their attention to Lucy when they needed someone to mock and pick on. Her throat tightened as she bit her lip in fear. Lucy would not be able to take that betrayal. If he made it Lucy would be happy for him, but she would be prepared for the worst case scenario.

Thirty minutes later the Chasers hit the ground and Seekers hit the sky to chase the small golden ball. Slattery waved the Chasers off and they walked to the stands or the edge of the pitch. Ollie waved at his friends and ran up the steps broom in hand nearly tripping at the top. He moved agilely through the crowd congratulating him on his shots tossing "Thanks," over his shoulder and worked his way to his friends who welcomed him and told him it was a no contest decision.

"Freddie and that third year were blocked; your only real competition is James seeing as Dominique is keeping her position because she's fantastic and Slattery can't keep his eyes off of her." Lute said as she packed her lute away.

Lucy blinked, "Slattery has a crush of Dominique?"

"You didn't notice? He's always looking at her."

"She's a Veela." Ollie said flatly.

Lute rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but unlike our Head Girl, it's not up all the time."

"It's true; Dom's is more like a burst of lust," Lucy's friends giggled at the word lust, "instead of Victoire's effortless aroma."

"See, Slattery does like her."

Lucy laughed, "Don't tell Victoire, she'll try improving Dominique with hair care products."

Lute looked shocked, "But she has such pretty hair!"

They laughed and Lucy opened the book to continue her attempt to decode the journal. She would occasionally find a word that she was able to translate, but most of it was very different then what Lucy was used to. Perhaps she would send a letter to Gramps later and tell him about it. Lucy sucked on the tip of her quill for a moment in thought. She would compose the letter that evening; it was based in Gramps code after all. The only thing that was not coded was the first page.

_The Journal of Gregory N. Sullivan_

A few minutes later, Slattery called the tryouts to a close and announced the time he would have the new team list on the bulletin board and everyone rose from their seats. Lucy tucked the journal in her rucksack. Aubrey disappeared into the crowd as they descended down the steps and began to walk back up to the castle. Lucy paused as she saw three first years huddled at the base of a nearby tree playing Gobstones. Albus and Scorpius were playing against Rose. Both boys fell back into the grass as something foul sprayed them in the face. They both came up laughing as a small crowd gathered around them to watch now that tryouts were over.

Albus and Rose were a couple of cousins Lucy actually liked, neither of them had ever given Lucy any problems. It seemed they had both made friends with Scorpius, from what Lucy knew of him, he was very quiet. His mum came by the Septenary once and a while to talk with Lucy's Godmother Lucia. The conversation became tense at times, but they kept at it. Lucy thought they were relatives of some sort. They looked a bit alike. The game ended a few minutes later and the kids began to pack it into its case as they talked happily.

"Hey Rose, what do you think of this?" A blonde first year Gryffindor called the bushy auburn haired girl over to her group of friends. "Isn't this cute?" She was holding something out for Rose to look at. It was probably a bracelet of some such thing Lucy never found a need for. Albus and Scorpius followed her over. They seemed to have bonded as friends a few weeks into the school year.

Albus laughed as Scorpius elbowed him in the ribs and pointed at the crowd walking up to the castle, unbeknownst to them floating above them was Peeves armed with water balloons. Albus shrunk back and tried to disappear as James walked by with the other second year boys trying to hide his laughter. Lucy went out of her way to avoid James too, but Albus always seemed to have more luck with that even though they lived in the same house.

Lucy grabbed Lute and Ollie's arms and pulled them back to watch from a safe distance, they laughed as James and Freddie were assaulted by Peeves balloons.

Oo0Oo0

_Dear Gramps,_

_I found something. I know you are going to say it's too early in the year for anything particularly interesting to have occurred, but something interesting did occur. We obviously have a new Transfiguration teacher after Waldrope got arrested last year; Professor Gibson is small, birdlike, and scary. She's a good teacher though, so Molly can't complain. There's a new Defense teacher, Professor Sullivan just disappeared! I found an item that belonged to Professor Sullivan though, a journal that is coded in a way disturbingly similar to the way you write your letters. Did you know Professor Sullivan? I can barely read this journal, but I doubt if somebody left their home, they would leave a personal memoir behind._

_Love,_

_Lucy._

Septimus Lowell leaned back in his chair and reread the letter Socrates had brought him. It was a disturbing bit of information. A small piece of the puzzle that he would have to put aside until more pieces mysteriously appeared at a later date, for this was how these things worked. For now, he would send a reply to his granddaughter, finish his paperwork and go to the Sneezing Snitch for a drink. Septimus never let other people run the way he ran his life, if he got jumped on the way back to the Septenary that would be fine. He enjoyed putting Silvern's cronies in their place when they got too big for their britches.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Lucy you are so insecure, it's endearing and frustrating at the same time. _

_Aubrey has finally spoken. And Albus, Rose and Scorpius have apparently become friends. First Years are fascinating; I'll try and see them more. Let the social drama begin._

_Grr, so short. _


	5. Requirements

_**Chapter Five: Requirements**_

There was a crowd of people in front of the bulletin board looking at a scrap of parchment. Ollie was in the there somewhere, but Lucy did not want to go in after him. Claustrophobia was something Lucy did not like to deal with if she could help it. Besides, being shoved and stepped on was not an appealing prospect. So at this time, she and Lute had laid claim to the couch while Victoire composed a letter, it seemed to be a love letter as she kept peering over her shoulder to make sure nobody was reading it over her shoulder. Lucy ignored the urge to go take a peek at what she was writing, tempting but Victoire was someone Lucy wanted to keep in her Does Not Think I Am Annoying category.

Lute propped her feet up in Lucy's lap as she peered over at James and Freddie clapping each other on the back and walking off with a small group of people leaving to go after them. Lucy turned back to see Ollie and Dominique still staring at the parchment alone. Lucy removed Lute's feet from her lap and walked over to see the list herself.

**Beaters:** _Bleddyn Yates, Gladys Floyd_

**Chasers:** _Dominique Weasley, James Potter, Fred Weasley_

**Keeper:** _Captain Wilbur Slattery_

**Seeker:** _Janie Munson_

Lucy felt angry on Ollie's behalf; Slattery was playing favorites and House politics. Ollie had made every shot on Slattery and flew like an eagle. James and Freddie only made most of their shots. Lucy felt somewhat responsible for this.

"Unbelievable," Dominique muttered her words full of venom. "I told him not to play favorites." She muttered more things that Lucy could not hear. Her voice rose, "This is going to bite Slattery in the arse."

"Dominique!" Victoire exclaimed from her seat. Dominique rolled her eyes; she never listened to her sister. Loved Victoire but did not like her. They were polar opposites; Dominique did not bother with polite language and was very blunt about what she said. Victoire was always polite and never told anyone what she really thought of them. In fact, things had been a little more tense then usual between the two for a couple of days. "Watch your language."

Lucy wondered how Victoire would take to Lucy's diverse vocabulary of swears?

"You're not the boss of me. I can say whatever I want, why do you treat me like some first year?"

"Nice girls don't swear."

Dominique smiled, "Nice girls get walked on." Lucy smiled as she chanced a glance back at Victoire who was looking steamed as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Lucy looked back at Ollie who was staring at the parchment sadly, he had been so excited. Lucy followed his gaze to the bottom of the parchment where there was another list with another name that was written in untidy scrawl.

**Understudy:** _Oliver Wood_

Well, if James got knocked off his broom then Ollie could prove himself to the rest of the house and get put on a regular basis. It was a start. Now if only one of the Terrible Twosome would fall off their broom. She put a hand on Ollie's shoulder. "At least you're on. It's not what you wanted, but Slattery's a jerk. He'll string you along until the end of the year, work you harder, make you want to quit. But you won't quit, you'll keep coming back like some cold he can't get rid of. He won't be here forever."

Ollie turned to look at Lucy, looking surprised at Lucy's encouragement and cold analysis of Slattery's motives. Lucy realized how cold it had actually sounded coming out of her mouth, she was very analytical, but lacking in possession of a warm disposition made everything sound very gloomy when she was trying to be encouraging and stating facts. She was not Molly. Ollie slipped an arm over her shoulders and gave Lucy an awkward one armed squeeze. "Thanks." Ollie's mouth turned up into a smile and Lucy felt a rise of color to her face.

"Anytime." Lucy stepped away from Ollie and watched as Victoire and Dominique began to argue. Lute looked at her friends with a slight smile and laid back down on the couch for another few minutes before she had to leave for class.

Oo0Oo0

"Now, who here can turn their rat into a goblet?" Professor Gibson paced in front of the class peering at the second years out of the corner of her eyes. "Really, it is not that hard, any volunteers to go first?"

Lucy raised her hand cautiously. There were a few giggles from the back of the class, Imogen Varnham, Lucy was sure of it. Lucy ignored it and turned her attention back to the professor. Gibson was one teacher that just scared Lucy for no reason, she scared everybody actually.

"Miss Weasley, go ahead."

"Veraverto," Lucy flicked her wand and the rat squirmed as its shape changed to a small crystal goblet. It twitched once and almost fell over but then straightened and stood still.

"Excellent, take ten points for Gryffindor." Professor Gibson turned her attention to the back of the class, "Miss Selwyn, what was your question?"

Lucy looked back at Nerissa, long black hair and grey eyes. Imogen's lackey, and Lucy's intellectual rival, like Lucy she was not very personable preferring to sit back and let the other Slytherin girls gossip and make snide remarks about other kids. Lucy was a favorite target.

"Professor Gibson, are we to presume the spell remains the same for not mammals?"

"Different variations of the spell for different creatures, if you enjoy how complicated this will be, wait until we talk about human transfiguration in a few years. That was an excellent question Miss Selwyn." Gibson smiled and resumed her class instruction. Lucy noticed the sidelong looks that Imogen and the rest of the Slytherin girls were giving Nerissa. It made Lucy's stomach turn uncomfortably.

Oo0Oo0

"Hey Weasley!" Lucy turned to find Nerissa Selwyn walking towards her and Ollie, her long black hair swinging from side to side. "There's a red head crying in the girls' bathroom, I'll presume it's one of your cousins." Lucy's teeth grinded together, "If you would be so kind as to take care of it, it's a little hard to use the loo with a first year crying in the next stall." Lucy felt he ears and the back of her neck go red as Nerissa walked away.

"C'mon, Ollie." They changed directions toward the girls toilets down the corridor. Outside the door were two small boys staring at the door in some degree of fear. Albus pointed at the door shaking his head mouthing _Girl's loo! _Lucy rolled her eyes and breezed past the boys and into the bathroom.

It was a dingy looking toilet, the walls were a dim white and the mirrors could stand to be washed. Lucy suppressed the urge to be a neat freak and made her way to the closed stall where there were sniffles and muffled sobs coming from the other side. Lucy took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, are you okay?"

"Go away!" Rose hiccupped her feet rising off the floor.

"Look it's not like your owl died or anything."

Rose howled.

Lucy groaned inwardly, she was bad at this. Molly was the one with superior social skills, she got it from mum. Lucy was like dad, painfully awkward in the comforting department. "Oh, Rose really…! I was kidding."

"You're not funny."

"Being funny is a vast waste of my talents." Lucy slipped her wand out of her robe sleeve peering through the crack to try and locate the lock on the other side of the door. If she could open the door, Lucy could drag her out into Albus' far more capable emotional capacity. She was fully prepared to use violence to achieve that, she had better things to do. "Now open the door."

There was a wet sniff from the other side of the door. "No."

Last chance, "What's bothering you? If you don't want me to tell anyone it's fine with me, I don't want to get involved with your problems."

"I-I," that was as far as she got before the crying started again. Lucy rolled her eyes and counted to seven before Rose started again. "Nevermind…" There was a faint sound of shoes touching the floor and the click of an unlocking stall door. Lucy hid her wand in her sleeve as Rose's blotchy face and red rimmed eyes peered out at her. Lucy looked at her cousin skeptically as Rose pushed past her and went to wash her face in the sink.

Rose was built like Lucy, tall and thin. Her face was like looking at Aunt Hermione's clone, except for her bushy auburn hair pulled up in a ponytail. Lucy looked at her back for a minute and Rose gave a few final sniffs before moving towards the door. "Hey Rosie, I'm around if you need to talk."

Rose looked back as she rested her hand against the door, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to take up your offer. I'm fine, really…" She opened the door and walked out leaving Lucy sure she had said something wrong, or maybe that she had been right about her cousins not liking her. Lucy raised an eyebrow and decided to put Lute to good use and find out if she had heard anything from the other First years.

A voice from the other side of the door spoke, "Luce, I need to get to practice, are heading down to the library?"

That was the plan; Lucy was going to get a head start on her homework. "Yes Ollie, I'm coming!" Lucy walked out the door to find the trio walking down the corridor talking and asking Rose what was going on. It was kind of cute. She looked at Ollie who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm all set."

"Did that go well?" Ollie asked as they walked down the corridor and towards the staircase to go down to the lower levels.

"I'm not the comforting type so I really can't tell. There is something going on though, it's a little to obvious not to see."

"Wow, is that concern for another member of your family besides Molly? That's kind of sweet. I find you to be very comforting by the way."

Lucy looked at him with a skeptical raised eyebrow, "I tried to tell Lily that there were no boggarts in our guest room cabinet by using logic, common and magical sense when she, James, and Albus were staying at my place and when the doors rattled from the wind she broke into tears and called me a liar. I told her that it was the wind but…" Lucy shrugged.

"You're honest, you don't sugarcoat anything and I find that comforting." Ollie smiled, "Thanks again for this morning." They stopped in front of the library, Ollie winced, and spoke softly, "I'll see you after practice alright. Then I'll destroy you in chess." He walked off with a wave over his shoulder to Lucy as he rounded the corner to take the last flight of stairs.

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah right." She walked into the library to return her books and maybe find a place to read in peace. She placed her books in the return box and walked to the table in the back where she found Grimalkin waiting for her on the table. He purred in greeting as Lucy sat down in the chair, knocking his head against her hand and rolling over so Lucy could rub his belly before curling up in her lap.

"So, where's our homework Addison?" Lucy looked up from her book at the mentioning of Aubrey Addison's surname. Grimalkin opened a sleepy eye from where he was curled up in Lucy's lap. Lucy scooped him up onto the table and observed the scene from over her history book.

Aubrey somehow looked even smaller than ever sitting and looking up at these burly students while his mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. Lucy scowled, they were bigger and stronger then he was, no wonder Aubrey was letting them walk all over him. The poor boy really had no chance in a physical fight, which as a first year would be most likely to occur.

"I-It's almost done." Aubrey stuttered.

Rising slowly, Lucy packed her things, put Grimalkin on her shoulder and drew her wand as she walked over to the bullies. "Hey, trollbrains!" The bullies looked down at her and laughed. "I'd quit laughing if I were you." Lucy pulled her wand up so it was even with the bigger one's nose, "I know magic you could only dream of. Now leave him alone." Grimalkin hissed as the second boy reached for his pocket, getting Lucy's attention. Lucy fixed him with a cool piercing stare that caused the second boy to fumble with his wand and drop it to the floor.

"She's got ghost eyes mate! Look at'em!" The second boy with a tremble. "Those en't natural."

His friend looked over at him, "Scared of a girl's peepers mate?" He looked at Lucy closely; she tightened her grip on her wand. Grimalkin was growling and sinking his claws into Lucy's shoulder as if he was prepared to spring upon the face of one of the boys. The boy leaned back a look of disgust on his face. "You're right, they really aren't."

Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced for witnesses, she changed her mind at the last moment. She was fully capable of outsmarting these two. "Headmistress!" Lucy called to the librarian's kneazle who was patrolling the book stacks for miscreants. The boys turned around quickly in terror as Lucy grabbed Aubrey and took off weaving their way through the shelves. They turned sharply and nearly ran down Molly's friend Delilah Dalton as she poured through her OWL study guide. "Hurry up!"

"I can't run any faster!"

Lucy ignored Aubrey's pleas to slow down and made it out of the library without breaking stride wanting to put as much distance between those boys and them as possible. "Upstairs, we can hide somewhere until they forget about us and find someone else to bother. Too bad Ollie's at practice, he's good to have in these situations."

When they reached the next flight of stairs, Lucy heard the two bullies coming up the stairs shouting at each other. Aubrey peered back in terror, Lucy pulled him after her.

"Don't stop now!"

"Don't plan too!"

Fifth floor, Lucy stopped stair climbing when she saw Victoire walking down the stairs. She could take care of this herself. They went down the corridor, "We need a place to hide. Someplace we won't be found." Next to a tapestry, there was a door that Lucy had never seen during her wanderings. She did not question it, but opened the door and dragged Aubrey in after her.

It was a small room. High shelves of books lined the wall opposite a roaring fireplace from which a warm light illuminated the room. Aubrey walked in slowly running his hand over the back of the overstuffed couch as he looked up at the chandelier overhead. "Where are we Lucy?"

Lucy shivered; there was a lot of magic in here. "I don't know, but I have a feeling James and Fred don't know about this, right Grim?" The kitten purred and a ball of yarn appeared on the floor. Lucy pointed at it, "Go get it Grim!" Grimalkin shot off Lucy's shoulder and began unraveling the ball of yarn as he chased it around the room. Lucy walked over to the couch, "I don't know what this place is," She flopped down on the couch and stretched, "but I like it. So, how did you get involved with those tosspots?"

Aubrey turned red, "They said they'd leave me alone if I did some papers for them. I hardly had time to do my own work with all the stuff they gave me."

"You need to outnumber them, they'll be less likely to hassle you if you have a group of people at your back." Lucy examined him closely; Aubrey was obviously intelligent if other people had noticed enough to threaten him into doing their homework. There was a lack of confidence in his posture and speech, and he never looked Lucy in the eye while talking to her. According to Gramps, it was the sign of a liar, which Lucy doubted Aubrey was, or someone with some major confidence problems. This boy needed help; Lucy did not want him to get walked on by jerks. "You know, my friends and I are having a chess tournament tonight. You like to play?"

Aubrey suddenly looked very excited, "I'd love to!"

A two person table and chess set appeared behind him quickly causing Lucy's mouth to fall open in shock. "That is cool." She turned her attention back to Aubrey, "Meet us in the common room after dinner. I wonder if we could make this a permanent hideout?"

Oo0Oo0

_Dear Lucy,_

_Thank you for telling me about what you found. You can trust that this matter will be investigated, and you can take comfort in the fact you are right. Sullivan disappearing with no notice after last year reminds me to much of the old days for my comfort. There are things going on, I don't know what yet but last year confirmed my suspicions. The things that need to be said about this are things that I will not put in a letter. Come home for Christmas this year, we'll talk then. In the mean time, stay away from Merryweather. I know this may be difficult, but avoid him outside of class. If he wants to keep you late to talk, make sure that one of those weird friends of yours is at least outside the door. _

_I'll see you over the Holidays._

_Love, _

_Gramps._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Looks like it will be a while before Lucy gets any answers about the journal._

_That is it; here is our full team of heroes. I like to think our gang rounds each other out. Lute is the social aspect, Ollie is the brawn, Aubrey is the smart guy, and Lucy is the magic expert and leader. Grimalkin is the mascot. While at times our leads seem to trade roles, Grimalkin may be the only one to consistently remain in an allotted role. Or will he? He's a weird cat. _

_My favorite name on the team in Bleddyn Yates. It seems a fitting name for a Beater._

_What do you guys think of Dominique's comment about nice girls getting walked on? The obvious favoritism that Slattery is showing? And what is bothering Rose? Thoughts?_


	6. Thoughts and Discoveries

_**Chapter Six: Thoughts and Discoveries **_

_A number of years ago_

It was an old place, some thought it was sacred. Remains of a small church at the top of a green hill, the people from the nearby village believed it to be haunted. At night there were cloaked figures that wandered the remains as if looking for something. The villagers, being God fearing folk, left the unnatural place well enough alone. They wanted no part in unnatural things. Though, there are always those who do.

The man walking through the village was old, to the eyes of the inhabitants he looked as old as the village elders only with a gaze that clearly said his brains had yet to be addled by all the years he had experienced. He supported himself with a cane covered in small notches that were possibly from a knife, it was as if he was keeping count of something. He surveyed the local pub with a look of desire but pressed on with great reluctance as he focused on the ruins at the top of the hill.

Soon the town was behind him and he was hobbling to the top with the support of his cane. The ruins growing larger and looking just as eerie in the moonlight, the old man suppressed a shiver of delight. He so close to it now. It would be found by him before his numerous enemies made use of it instead. One of the items was already in his possession, finding the others was of utmost importance.

He stood amongst the rubble, peering at each remaining stone with a carefully trained eye. Others had been here before him, possibly curious villagers or the people he did not want to have been here. It would take years to find everything, but he would prefer it took longer to find all seven. It would be safer, full lives could be lived and there would be less sacrifices. The man tapped his cane to the ground moving the rocks into the air and off to the sides of the building's skeleton. He trusted the villagers would leave him well enough alone.

Beneath the mess was the remains of a wood floor half eaten by termites and the shards of a stained glass window that may have once been a religious figure looking down from behind the pulpit over the head of the preacher and to the flock below praying for salvation. The man had no such time for such things, but he never understood such things, he had more things to worry about in this life then what would happen to him in the next. He had an idea that he was going to a warm place. The man pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders as a small cellar door was revealed to his eyes.

"There we are…" He muttered as he knelt down with a grimace as pain shot through his leg and pulled on the door. The man was met with a face full of dust for his efforts. He tapped his cane again and felt himself rise into the air and down into the cellar. Ignoring the well aged wine was difficult, but he would come back for it later. His son-in-law would try anything he did not want. Smiling, he the tip of his cane lit providing him with light to walk to the end of the cellar where a small spyglass was waiting on the floor behind a collapsed shelf. "Well, you were not hiding very well."

Septimus Lowell held the spyglass in his hands.

Oo0Oo0

"Ollie, are you okay?" Lucy asked as her friend leaned against the wall, his teeth chattering clutching his cloak tightly around his shoulders. She ran to his side and put his arm around her shoulders to help him walk. "What's wrong?"

His eyes clenched tightly and his jaw stiffened as he supported himself heavily on Lucy's shoulders. "My knee, I think I twisted it…"

"Quidditch is played on broomsticks, how did you manage that?" Lucy asked as she moved slowly through the entry way trying not to slip in the snow that had been tracked inside by the other students. "Did you fall on your way back to school?"

"Ah!" Ollie hissed through his teeth, "Slattery had me stay late and run laps while the rest of the team hit the showers and came back up to the school. I'm sorry you had to wait."

Lucy gave him an indignant scowl, "You had no control over what Slattery did so don't apologize." She eyed the stairs in front of them with a wary eye. "This could be a problem…"

Ollie nodded and put his head on her shoulder. "Just go really slowly." Lucy nodded ignoring the awkwardness of trying to slow herself to Ollie's one footed hopping pace.

"Lucy, what's wrong with Ollie?" Lucy looked up quickly at the sound of her sister's voice from the top of the stairs. She ran down and put Ollie's remaining arm over her shoulders and helped Lucy get him to the top of the steps. "Here, set him on the floor and let me take a look." Molly sounded unusually calm and controlling causing Lucy to comply with her demands. Ollie whimpered as he was lowered to the floor. "Okay Ollie, what hurts?"

"Knee, right knee. I twisted it in a practice run."

"Okay, hold still for a moment. I've never done this before…"

"What?" Ollie said as leaned closer to Lucy eyeing Molly nervously as Molly took out her wand and pointed it at Ollie's injury. "What are you going to do?"

Molly began to mutter an incantation and a white light illuminated from her wand and hide Ollie's leg from Lucy's view. It was warm and pleasant. As it disappeared Molly leaned in nervously, "Feeling better?"

Ollie blinked and cautiously moved his leg and bent his knee slowly. "Yeah, much better. Thank you Molly!"

He climbed to his feet as Molly fixed her prefect badge nervously, "It's not big deal." Ollie offered his hand and pulled her to her feet before doing the same to Lucy who was looking at her sister in awe. "I need to finish my patrol and go study for my OWLs; I'll see you both later then?"

"Sure!" Lucy replied waving at her sister as she walked away. "Bye Molly!"

"Goodbye." She smiled over her shoulder and waved back.

The two of them resumed their walk to class.

They dodged a Weasley firework from Peeves who had found them in some weird place, like James' trunk. They ducked into the classroom behind James and Fred who were waiting for the other Gryffindor boys Dylan Creevey and Liam O'Connell, the lackeys of Fred and James and Ollie's other roommates. Lucy opened her novel to read a few pages before class after they took a desk near the front.

Oo0Oo0

"Now, who here can tell me about the basic theory of a shield charm?" Merryweather asked as he continued scribbling symbols and points on the board. Lucy stifled a yawn behind her hand; Gramps had covered all of this before she began schooling. Some days she found it very tedious. Lucy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked over at Ollie who seemed to be falling asleep if one could tell such things from the line of drool coming out of his mouth. "Anyone? We covered this yesterday, I'm sure at least one of you remembers. Miss Weasley, how about yourself?"

Lucy suppressed another yawn before giving her answer while trying to find and step on Ollie's big toe to wake him from his nap. "It simple, the shield charm protects you from a variety of different spells," Ollie shot up, his eyes wide open as Lucy had finally found her mark.

"Nice of you to rejoin the land of the living Mr. Wood." Professor Merryweather said drily as the class burst into laughter as Ollie smiled sheepishly. "Please continue, Miss Weasley."

"While not all spells will be affected by the shield, some like the Unforgivable curses and other dark magic will go right through the shield and do you harm."

Professor Merryweather looked stunned, Lucy tilted her head slightly. He seemed to be thinking about something. "As long as your charm is up Miss Weasley it should repel all but the Unforgivable curses." Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch, he was wrong, Gramps was right. Merryweather did not have any outward signs of being in any type of combat position. Gramps had a leg half crippled from a curse, her father had few war wounds from the Battle for Hogwarts, and Aunt Lucia was blind from a post war battle. Merryweather turned back to the board leaving Lucy to scowl fiercely at the back of his head. He watered it all down because they were young; he thought they could not take the real world. Lucy had seen the real world and it was a scary place if one was unprepared.

Lucy would rather be wrong and prepared for the worst then not be prepared at all. Lucy realized that Merryweather as an instructor was useless to her and proceeded to read the final chapter of the textbook for it centered on dueling until the end of class. She would proceed to the library and learn on her own, teach herself her own spell arsenal and tricks. It was not always just about spell work, it was also about outwitting your opponent.

She would make sure her friends knew what she knew; Merryweather had just been demoted in her eyes from respected instructor to inept and incapable.

Ollie nudged her with his elbow, Lucy leaned in closer to her him. "James doesn't look too pleased with Merryweather either." Lucy looked across the aisle. James had a rather nasty scowl on his face. Lucy could understand why, his dad was the head of the Auror Office and ran a lot of high profile missions with extreme risk to his health and safety. James would know to that shield charms did not always hold and protect the caster against powerful wizards and witches.

The class soon ended with Merryweather assigning an essay on the importance of shield charms. Lucy walked out in a seething temper with Ollie loyally at her side. They were off to meet up with Magdalene on the fifth floor; Lute and Aubrey were going to meet them there.

"Hey, Luce, do you think there's something up with Magdalene?" Ollie asked after they were clear of the classroom.

Lucy turned and looked at Ollie, "What would make you think that?"

"She seems… different, then she was last year. She isn't looking as healthy, and is spending a lot of time in the Restricted section when she isn't around with us."

Ollie stopped on the steps and Lucy walked up two more before turning to look at him again now that they were both eyelevel. "That's your argument?" Lucy spat, "It's her last year Ollie, which means she's taking her NEWTs at the end of the year to help verify her career options. Magdalene's probably worried about how she'll do and is studying every spare moment she has." Lucy had rarely felt this defensive or aggravated, but she could not hold her tongue about this. It all came flowing out in a way she could not stop and hardly control.

Ollie took a step up so he was back to being taller than Lucy, "Look, don't be angry. I'm just telling you the things you seem to be blind too. She seems different Lucy, I can't place what it is, but it is there." His green eyes searched her own grey-blue ones; Lucy broke the eye contact first feeling like he was reading her every thought. Ollie sighed and started up the stairs again, "If it bothers you that much, I won't say any more about it."

"Fine."

They walked past Albus who was sitting with Rose and Scorpius at the top of the stairwell. Lucy turned and said hello, they ignored her and continued their conversation. "Al, how can you not remember getting detention?"

"I don't know, I just remember standing out in the Defense classroom and getting busted by Professor McGonagall. I have no idea how I got there!"

Scorpius started laughing. "Sleepwalking!"

"I've never done that at home."

"First time for everything." Scorpius calmly replied as he leaned back against the wall and fixed Albus with an appraising look. "Relax mate, it will most likely never happen again."

Lucy ignored their discussion finding it to be of little reference or distraction from the things Ollie had said. They both reached the fifth floor and found Magdalene Moffett was sitting in one of the windows with a book opened in her hands. The book was old and the paged were yellowed with age. Magdalene looked up at the two of them and smiled, "Hey you two, how was class?"

"Disturbing, Merryweather has very little idea of what he's talking about." Lucy analyzed coldly.

"I could have told you that, if you really want to learn self defense then you are better off teaching yourself. He's pretty uniform, doesn't like people moving ahead of him. I think he feels threatened by it."

Lute and Aubrey walked over to Ollie and Lucy, the former appearing subdued and bristling with a repressed rage. Lute stomped over to the group with a homemade journal clutched in a white-knuckle grip. This was highly unusual. Magdalene leaned out of her perch in the window for a better look at the angry girl. "Hm, you seem angry." She observed with a tightlipped smile earning a glare from the small girl. "Don't be that way, maybe I can be of service?"

"Only if you know a painful way to kill someone." Lute snarled as Aubrey took a step back, brown eyes wide.

"Actually," Magdalene began as she closed her book and took out her wand, "I have many." Magdalene said this with a strangely warped smile deepening the shadows under her eyes causing Lucy to laugh. Magdalene's expression looked truly demented for a brief moment. The other three children were silent, eyes wide. The seventh year's expression changed suddenly to a smile that did not quite reach her eyes and a chipper voice. "Just kidding, now what's up?"

Lucy held out the book to Magdalene and looked at Lucy. "I know what's upset your cousin." Lute's voice was stony as Magdalene flipped through the pages her eyes wide and brow furrowed. Ollie and Aubrey were looking over Magdalene's shoulder for a look. "I found a couple of girls snickering over that in the loo, one of them _may_ have dropped it on the way out and I just could not help myself."

"You're starting to grow on me Lute," Magdalene said as she passed the book over to Lucy, opened to a page concerning Rose. "Lucy, have a look at that."

They had done this to Lucy last year, written things about her in a book that was everything people did not like about her. Her jaw clenched and her teeth grinded violently, now these people were doing it to her cousin. If Lucy had her way it would never happen again.

"So, what exactly are your four going to do about this?" Magdalene asked leaning forward with interest. "Are you going to tell a professor or find out who started this whole mess?"

Lucy flipped through the book idly skimming the pages and pages of horrible things that other people had written finding _snob_ on Lute's page and _know-it-all_ on her own. "You know, it's the middle of November, I think it's time for a fire to warm ourselves by, don't you think?" Lucy's mouth turned up into a smile.

"I found a room the other day," Aubrey said quietly, "It's small but it has a fireplace and some seats. I think I'm the only one who knows about it. It's down on the third floor. I'm quite good at finding things."

Ollie looked at Aubrey with a smile, "Take us there then so we can burn this trash."

Magdalene rose from her perch in the window, "Excellent." Aubrey took off at a brisk walk towards the staircase with Ollie and Lute right behind him. When they were out of sight, Magdalene pulled an envelope out of her bag and gave it to Lucy. "This is for you. I finally got Augustus to approve and a letter of recommendation from Professor Slughorn. Old Sluggy seems to like you; he had a list of potential Slug Club members on his desk yours was right on the top. If I were you I would expect the invitation next year, third years and up for the Slug Club."

Lucy opened the letter slowly, she knew what it was, but she wanted to savor the moment. She would read it later, but for now she would burn the book. She looked at Magdalene, "Are you coming?"

"Sure," Magdalene grinned as she started down the stairs with Lucy. "Personally, I've always wanted to burn something."

They walked down the stairs and met up with the rest of the gang on the third floor landing. Aubrey looking very excited about his discovery, he was bouncing on the tips of his toes with a wide smile. "Ready? Follow me!" He scampered down the corridor, dashing past suits of armor and slowing to examine the mirrors. He stopped near the end of the corridor and pushed one of the stones next to the mirror. "I tripped on my way to class…" He smiled sheepishly as the mirror disappeared to reveal a room so small that Aubrey's hands could rest on the opposite sides of the room. Up above was a small set of crumbled stairs that spiraled up the circular room. They all crawled inside as the mirror closed behind them leaving Lucy feeling claustrophobic and hardly able to breathe. "It's right up there." Aubrey jumped up to pull himself up the stairs.

"He's like niffler," Ollie mumbled as he helped Lute ascend the step. "Luce, c'mon." He was down on one knee with both of his hands palm up. Lucy stepped on his knee and was able to pull herself up without further help. "Magdalene?"

"I'll make it," Magdalene smiled, and flicked her wand at Ollie causing him to rise into the air and land gently on the steps above before Magdalene clambered up herself. "Lead on Aubrey."

Aubrey took the small steps carefully, they seemed to climb for a good five minutes before reaching the top where there was a small red door waiting for them. Aubrey pushed it open and walked into the room. A small fireplace and a dusty sofa waited for them.

"Wow," Lucy said softly. "Nice job Aubrey." She took the book out of her bag, after double checking to make sure it was the correct book. "Alright, somebody light a fire."

Lute stepped forward and Ollie opened the window. _"Incendio!"_

Lucy smiled and stepped forward and tossed the book into the flames where it could hurt nobody again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I like Magdalene, she's like a cool older sister of some sort. It's her final year, and I do think she will show up in Lucy's tale again in some way, shape, or form after this book. This is not the end of Rose's problems, we'll see more of that later. _

_And Aubrey like Hufflepuffs, is an excellent finder._

_Now, put your thinking caps one for Ollie's thoughts on Magdalene and abuse by Slattery. Let's not forget Albus Potter's apparent sleep disorder I want to hear your thoughts. _


	7. The Return Home

_**Chapter Seven: The Return Home**_

The bloody beast was laughing at her. Its black leathery wings stretching magnificently as it looked at Lucy through white eyes and stomped its hoof on the ground impatiently. Reptilian in face with a rather skeletal body, it was a fearsome thing. Now if only Lucy knew what to call it. The creature leaned forward and sniffed Lucy's head before bumping her head affectionately. Lucy smiled and reached up to pet its nose, it was kind and very gentle.

"What are you doing?" An obnoxious voice said from behind Lucy. Grimalkin growled on Lucy's shoulder as she turned to find Imogen Varnham and her posse getting into a nearby carriage. Imogen was wearing a, (in Lucy's esteemed opinion on such matters), perfectly tailored white cloak with the hood pulled over her head to protect it from the gentle snowfall. It was an obnoxious looking thing and such things were rather expensive. It made her look like some kind of snow beast. "Weasley's being weird girls, I don't see anything there." Imogen giggled behind her carefully manicured nails. "My parents are taking me to France to ski. Where are you going Lucy? I'm sure your father travels for his job."

Lucy turned her body to face Imogen and the Slytherin posse with a black face and the strange creature's head over her other shoulder as Grimalkin looked on with interest. "He does, but I'm going home this year so Aunt Serena can show me how to throw knives."

All but Nerissa Selwyn recoiled in shock. Nerissa just brought her gloved hand to her mouth to hide her amused smile as Daffy Paternoster sputtered a response. "Your aunt _is_ a witch right?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled, "She just likes to throw sharp objects at people." Lucy's smile widened into something wolfish and predatory. "Have a wonderful time in the mountains, Imogen. I hope you don't meet a yeti, I hear it's their breeding season."

Imogen's face contorted into something horribly unattractive as Nerissa's face turned pink behind her hand. She seemed to be trying to hide her laughter as the other girls rushed to comfort Imogen. "Ignore the blood-traitor spawn Imogen!"

Lucy gave the skeletal horse a pat on the nose before climbing into the carriage to wait for Ollie to catch up with her. She did not have to wait long before Ollie arrived shaking the snow off his cap and knocking off his boots before climbing in and giving Grimalkin a pat on the head. "What did you do? Varnham is looking steamed."

"I didn't do anything, and something is pulling the carriage Ollie."

"Don't change the subject!"

Lucy laughed as the carriage jerked into motion and pulled them to the station.

Oo0Oo0

"I'm taking part in a Christmas concert over break." Lute said as she put her bag up and held her violin in her lap. "I've got a solo and everything. All of these important people are going to be there, I'm really excited."

"Where's it at?" Aubrey asked as he too tossed his items onto the rack overhead.

"London at the Wizarding Concert Hall on Christmas day. It's in the evening so it should not interfere with me and Lucy's plans." Mr. and Mrs. Harper were good friends with Lucy's parents and had been for years. They got together on or around Christmas almost every year leaving their children to talk and play in another room. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'll be at home with mum and dad," Ollie said with a smile, "It's been a while since we have all been together."

Aubrey shifted uncomfortably, "Just a normal Christmas. It should be pretty boring."

Lute looked thoughtful as she looked at Aubrey with a look Lucy could not place, "You know, if you two want to come to the concert I can get you tickets."

Aubrey perked up and took his eyes off his shoes. "Really?" He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I'll send you an owl before then."

"Good," Lute smiled, "Lucy will be there to and we can hear about this journal."

"If Gramps is done with it." Lucy tucked her feet under her and unclasped her cloak so she could use it as a blanket. Sitting next to her was Lute who had whipped her violin out of its case and was tuning it with immense pleasure and a careful ear with Aubrey listening closely as he took out a book he had borrowed from Lucy. Ollie was already asleep with his head resting on the window, mouth hanging open ready to catch a fly. Lucy giggled, it was comical.

The door slide open and a dark clad figure stepped into the compartment, its back to Lucy. It was a man. He closed the door behind him, his back remaining to Lucy as he spoke in a voice familiar to Lucy, raspy and dripping in a sick pleasure, "Tell me Lucy, how is your family? All well, I hope." Lucy felt her heart quicken as she moved her hand toward her wand. "Now, there's no need for that." His back was still turned to her, how could he know what she was doing? "I was hoping for a civil conversation."

"S-stay away from my family! They have nothing to do with whatever you are after!"

He turned to face Lucy, the heavy hood hiding much of his golden mask. "I think I disagree with that assessment." His gold hand was peering out of his robe sleeve. "Your mother knows me well. The kinds of things that I am capable of doing to people, to those you love the most. You know your family is hiding things from you."

That mask. That hand. Lucy looked around the compartment to find her friends were no longer there. There was no one to save little Lucy Weasley from a most painful death. Her breathing grew quick and shallow in pure terror as he stepped closer with his golden hand outstretched towards her. He bent down so his face was even with hers. "I hear the loss of a child is absolutely devastating."

Without thinking Lucy reached up and yanked the mask off his face and screamed in terror.

For the Faceless was truly without a face.

"Lucy!" Lute's voice broke through Lucy's terror; she shot up sweat covering her brow. Hands smoothing back her hair were the first physical thing Lucy focused on. "Hey, we're here and the old codger is waiting for you on the platform. I think I see your parents to." Lucy perked up, the nightmare leaving the forefront of her mind. "You okay?"

"Just a bad dream…" Lucy mumbled as Ollie put a hand on her shoulder and reached up to grab her bag. "Thank you."

Ollie smiled, "You're welcome." He gave Lucy her bag and retrieved the other three that remained. After he had finished he glanced out the window, beginning to shake in excitement. "Hey, I see my parents!" He waved out the window and walked out of the compartment quickly. Ollie appeared a moment later at the compartment door. "I'll see you all in a couple of weeks!" He came in and hugged Aubrey, Lute and Lucy in turn before running off again. Lucy looked out the window at Ollie who had managed to catch both parents in a hug, and smiled. Ollie's parents were professional Quidditch players, they were on a very rigorous training schedule and Ollie had not seen them since he had wound up in the hospital wing at the end of last year.

Aubrey looked out the window and cringed, "I see my dad, forgot he's doing the plain clothes Auror thing."

The girls stood up and looked at Aubrey, baffled. Lute spoke, "Your dad's an Auror?"

Lucy tilted her head in thought, Aubrey was small and skinny. He seemed to lack any real aggression or passion for anything that normal boys his age were interested in. Like quidditch. Instead he spent time in the library with Lucy studying and reading the fiction books she lent him. Aubrey had an interest in politics, and Lucy had noticed that many in the Auror department and other law enforcement officers were only there to do a job and paid attention to the politics when it affected them or how they did their work.

Aubrey nodded slowly, "Yeah, he is." He looked out the window again before giving both girls a hug and giving Grimalkin a pat on the head. "I'll see you both in a couple of weeks." His smile seemed forced and awkward on his face as he left.

"I noticed on the train that he doesn't seem too happy to be back." Lute said quietly as she and Lucy stepped out of the compartment and walked off the train. "A bit sad actually."

"If he wants to talk about it with us he will, just leave him be until he does." Lucy said as she stuck a finger between the bars on Grimalkin's carrier to pet him affectionately. "I'll see you at Christmas okay." Her parents were waving at her and she could see Gramps behind them looking a bit paranoid and drinking something out of the flask he kept on his hip. "See you later!" She ran for her parents.

"Don't forget about _it!_" Lute shouted as both girls were consumed by the crowd.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her dad first, then her mum, followed by Gramps who ruffled her hair as she pulled away. Lucy's dad pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head, "How was your trip Lucy?"

"Fine." The girl smiled brightly as her sister appeared with her bag over her shoulder, running up to hug her parents.

"Alright then," Lucy's dad said as greetings were completed he did a mock head count. "That's it lets go."

Lucy trailed back behind Molly and their parents who were asking their eldest daughter how Prefect duties were going as they walked through the barrier. Gramps put a hand on Lucy's shoulder before she could follow them through.

"Before we go any farther, I believe you have something for me." Gramps said calmly as he held out his hand.

The girl grinned and reached into her bag to pull out the small black journal. "Here you are."

Gramps opened it and turned each page carefully with an intent scholar's eye. "Bloody hell." He muttered. Lucy looked around to make sure none of her father's relatives were around; a couple of relatives did not seem to like Gramps too much for some reason. Her grandmum was someone Gramps love to prod with his more questionable behaviors when he made it to the Burrow on an open invitation family party. "This is very close to my code and I can't make heads or tails of it. Impressive." He put it in his pocket and hobbled through the barrier with Lucy on his heels. "I'll have it solved before you leave, I promise."

They were suddenly standing in the busy station, Grimalkin peering at Gramps with a weary eye. "How can you be sure about that?"

"I'm an eighty-two year old man with a wealth of years magical experience and otherwise under my belt. I would be more worried if I could not solve it." He tapped his cane on the ground a couple of times before picking up the pace. "Hurry up now, I've got some files I want you and Molly to sort while your parents go back to work."

Lucy felt her face split in two with a wide smile. The Septenary was her second home. "Hooray!"

They both soon caught up with Lucy's parents and Molly who were at the apparition point outside the station. Lucy's mum smiled, "Right then, I'm off to see about that item of yours, Septimus. Girls, mind your grandfather and stay out of trouble." She hugged her daughters again before pulling her husband down for a kiss prompting Gramps to shield Lucy's eyes and say something about not traumatizing the children or himself. She gave the old man a sidelong glance before doing it again, stepping back and apparating away.

"The car's about a block down the road." Lucy's father said as he adjusted the front of his robes and straightened his tie fussily and walked out of the alley and took a turn down the street with his family behind him. Lucy could see the Ministry issued car and driver parked in a way she was not sure it would be able to safely get out of. "Oh, Septimus I'll be using the floo from the Septenary to get to the Ministry."

Gramps face paled and his lips tightened. "Of course you can." Lucy's dad smiled and held the door open for Molly and Lucy who scooted in with Molly's owl Socrates hooting irritably and Grimalkin pawing through the bars to try and bat the owl.

It was a surprisingly short drive to the Leaky Cauldron, Lucy's dad did most of the talking while Gramps looked out the window and made commentary about the Ministry and the American ambassador that her father was complaining about.

They waved at Hannah Longbottom who was serving a late lunch to an older couple and within a few moments were inside of a very snow covered Diagon Alley that was bustling with an almost palpable excitement. Decorations hung high and dangled off the roofs and lampposts. Lucy breathed in deep. It was good to be back.

Across the street from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was a bookshop. It was an imposing building that had three stories, he bottom floor being the shop, the second and third were rooms that were living quarters, bedrooms, or storage. It had been reconstructed after being burnt down by a post-war Death Eater attack nearly twenty years ago. It had soon been rebuilt to its former glory with Ministry funding after Gramps pulled some strings. He never clarified how it as done, but most of the other buildings were rebuilt at around the same time. It must have been a good story. The Septenary was apparently very historic according to Gramps.

Gramps was the first one through the Septenary's door seeming skittish with his darting eyes and his hand resting on the flask on his hip. "Well you know where the floo is." Lucy's dad was looking around the shop slowly; Gramps kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He tapped his cane on the ground and flipped over the couch and something rolled off with a yelp. "Cappie, if you are going to hide from Serena here then go do something useful to earn your keep."

"I'm not hiding from Serena!" Enforcer David Garland leapt to his feet, shaking his shaggy black hair falling into his face like a dog. He was a sturdily built man who looked a little older than his time. He had an easygoing demeanor, was notoriously friendly and never seemed to make an arrest. In fact, Uncle Cappie was more likely to swap jokes and settle the situation without the need for the courts. He and his family lived in Knockturn Alley; Lucy had a feeling that had something to do with it. "What do think I did to earn her wrath?"

"Didn't you knock her up at nineteen?" Gramps commented wryly, as Uncle Cappie's face colored. "I can't remember if she went into labor at the alter or on her way down the aisle."

"The alter but that was not my fault, Edmund was early. And she forgave me for that a while back." He looked over at Lucy's dad with a grin, "Hey, there's my favorite brother!"

"Do you want me to babysit again?"

Uncle Cappie's smile widened, "That would be great!"

Gramps took a drink from the flask before speaking again. "Well, at least you can make your peace with Serena. Because if she throws your arse out you are not staying here, I had to put up with you for seven years, it was more than enough."

There was a sound from the stairs. "Uncle, stop hassling Cappie." A soft tapping sound and creaking stairs slowly revealed the figure of Lucy's godmother Lucia Selwyn. She was a beautiful woman by all accounts. High cheekbones with her long blonde hair pulled away from her face in a bun at the nape of her neck to reveal her green sightless eyes. Lucia had slowly lost her sight after a post-war battle at the Ministry when she and Lucy's mother were working for security a couple of months after the war ended. It had taken years for her sight to fully fade.

Lucia tapped her cane on the floor as she walked over to the group of people swinging her stick wildly and hitting Lucy's father in the shin. "Ouch!"

"Percy!" Lucia reached up and tried to wrap her free arm around his neck and nearly succeeded in socking him in the jaw, effectively pulling him down to her level. "Did you bring me my Goddaughters?" She started walking him towards the fireplace babbling on. Lucy glanced over at the office door and the counter to find something slinking out from under Gramps office door, and something rolling behind the counter. Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she watched Lucia with her dad. "If they both look like Audrey I'm sure you'll need to start reinforcing the wards to keep the boys away." Lucy thought she saw her father's eye twitch before small vase of floo powder was pushed into his hands. Molly hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Hm," Lucy looked at Gramps who was appearing thoughtful. "I should have done that here twenty years ago…" Nobody seemed to hear him.

Lucy's dad took another suspicious look around before looking at his daughters. "If either of you wants to come to work with me for a few hours, the option is open."

"We'll be fine!" Lucy answered hurriedly trying not to think about the thing on the other side of the office door or what was lurking behind the counter.

Molly nodded, "We'll see you later, dad." The girls waved as their father stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a fiery blast.

There was a few moments of silence and nervous watching of the fireplace before the topic changed to something more on the forefront of Lucy's mind at the moment.

"Damn it Cappie, I thought you were smart enough to hide the goods if they were out for anyone to see!" Gramps exclaimed as he turned to the younger man.

Uncle Cappie's eyes narrowed, "I'm an Enforcer of the law, and I can't legally move evidence of illegal activity."

"You enforce the law? You like to break into my shop and sleep on my couch when your wife tries to use you for target practice! The last thing I need is to be busted by Percy Weasley for questionable items, he knows there's something up here." Gramps paused, and looked at his granddaughters. "Don't mention any of this."

The girls shook their heads quickly as Lucia turned her attention to them, "So girls, how's school?" One of Gramps shrunken heads rolled out from behind the counter cackling madly as the plant managed to open the door and escape from Gramps office. Lucy watched as the plant's vine reached out and began to juggle the roaming head. It continued to laugh.

Oo0Oo0

"Hmm," Septimus was hunched over the small black book on his desk later that evening after his graddaughters had left. It was familiar to him, like something he had seen many years ago. The handwriting was none existent and like Lucy had said was heavily coded. Different from what Septimus had created during the war, but was eerily similar. He had his code taught to a few of the people who had passed through; just in case something was amiss he could know about it quickly without worry of interception. Sullivan had run wild and made his own changes so even those who had saved him would be unable to read the entries. Was there magic at work here or the complexities of the human mind?

Inhale.

Exhale.

Relax. It would come in time.

Septimus turned back to the first page where the name Gregory N. Sullivan was written and rested his hand over the name and closed his eyes, his glasses sliding down his nose. A subtle power moved through his fingertips. He opened his eyes again and smiled crookedly. Sullivan had never been a powerful wizard, but a subtle one. Small enchantments of concealment and hiding seemed to be a specialty, hardly able to be sensed and complicated to unravel spells were woven throughout the book.

He had time to break it down into something; the things that varied from Septimus' code were magic to throw off the reader. Very clever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Lucy sees Thestrals. I'm surprised nobody commented on that in chapter two._

_Lucy's family is slightly dysfunctional; they are all rather screwed up though, so it is understandable. I just really like writing about messed up people, it's fun._

_Thoughts about this chapter? The family dynamic? Septimus' questionable items? _

_Next chapter, you get... Weasleys! Lots of Weasleys. _


	8. Weasley's in Winter

_**Chapter Eight: Weasley's In Winter**_

Lucy was hiding. There was something just beyond the garden fence that Lucy was trying to catch. Grimalkin peered out from the inside of Lucy's coat as Lucy rose from behind the fence and pulled herself over being very careful not to harm Grimalkin. She took the can out of her coat pocket and shook it loudly. "Here Jives, I've got something for you!"

A nearby snowdrift moved, Lucy smiled and walked a little closer still shaking her can. Grimalkin's ears perked up as he stared intently at the snow drift until something sprung out of it. It was a ferret that was babbling about the bad weather and naughty children. It looked at Lucy with an intent stare, "Food Spotty!"

Lucy glowered before kneeling in the snow and holding the can out temptingly. "You bet Jives." The ferret ran forward and Lucy held the can over his head. He tilted his head in annoyance. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you do what I ask of you and you will be rewarded."

"Hard?"

Grimalkin leaned out of Lucy's coat growling with his teeth exposed.

"That. Your choice Jives."

The jarvey snarled before laying down and Lucy spread the salami pieces in front of him and giving him a couple of pats before plucking fur out of his back. She placed it in a small bag and dumped the rest of the meat in front of the Jives with a smile. "Thank you Jives, please enjoy your meal." Lucy rose to her feet and brushed the snow off the knees of her trousers before climbing back over the fence to go back to her home.

The Hermitage was a house far off a country road that led to a small village. The house had a flower garden and was surrounded by woods. It was a quiet, ideal place, Lucy supposed her parents had picked it for that reason, they had moved in after they had gotten married. The house was two stories with a little more room then was necessary for a family of four, but they had some regular visitors. Family mostly. Her mum's family all liked to come at once. Sometimes, Gramps would come alone; he seemed to do this when Lucy's grandmum stopped by for tea with her mum. Her mum would keep the children nearby to keep it civil.

Lucy stomped her feet on the porch to knock the snow off her boots before stepping inside where her mum was doing some quick housekeeping before the family left to go to the Burrow for the Christmas party in a couple hours. Until then, Lucy would help her dad with the crossword because she wanted no part of her mum's sudden urge for cleanliness. Dad was normally the one who motivated everyone to pursue a clean and meticulously organized home. When mum got busy, it was serious business. Lucy snuck past her mum who was now sorting the assortment of papers she had brought home from work into research and shop earnings.

She stepped artfully over the creaky steps as she ascended them in silence with Grimalkin tucked under her arm. She looked at the door to her room and walked across the hall to her dad's office. Lucy knocked and stepped inside

"Dad, I need a four letter word for the holiday season." Molly was sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk from their father working on one of the many holiday based crosswords. Both were focusing intently on the puzzles.

"Yule."

"Oh." Molly chuckled before filling in the boxes. "Thank you."

It was quite warm in the office; their dad had apparently started a fire to keep the place a pleasing temperature. Hermes, the family's elderly owl was on his perch sleeping looking very content. Grimalkin watched the old owl as Lucy walked by and took the empty chair by the desk, released her hold on Grimalkin who lay in her lap, his eyes trained on the old Screech owl with mischief.

Lucy's dad peered over his paper and looked at Grimalkin suspiciously. He seemed to be recalling the number of times Grimalkin had ripped his paperwork with kitten claws and teeth along with chewing on his quills and knocking over his inkbottle, and using his leg as a scratching post. Grimalkin was not a malicious kitten; Lucy thought he did not know better, her dad said otherwise.

"We're heading for the Burrow in a couple of hours to celebrate with the family." He began to explain, as he went over the plan again. "We're going to leave after dinner and go meet up with the Harpers for a couple of hours at the concert hall we should be home by your bedtime."

"Open invitation this year?" Lucy asked, leaning forward slightly. It had been dicey about whether or not this would be a family only affair after Gramps commentary at the last open invitation family party before the start of the school year. He had his opinions but could never quite manage to keep them to himself. After James and Fred had put fireworks under his seat at dinner, Gramps let out such a flurry of vulgar language as he tried to wallop them with his cane he had managed to upset all of Lucy's aunts who tried very hard to keep such language from their children's ears. It was worse when Lily stubbed her toe and repeated most of it.

Her father nodded, "Let's try and keep Septimus away from Grandmum this time." Grimalkin leapt from Lucy's lap and onto the desk, Lucy's dad picked him up by the scruff and dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Grimalkin gave him as repulsive a look as a cat could manage before stalking towards the plush chair by the fireplace in full sulk. "Along with Fred and James," He pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled uncharacteristically. "I don't want to explain to Ginny and George how their children wound up suspended by their ankles from the roof. Again."

There was a loud screeching and a loud thump as Hermes' perch fell to the floor with Grimalkin on top of it preparing to pounce on Hermes should he come any closer to the ground. For now the old owl seemed content to fly over Grimalkin's head, just out of reach.

Oo0Oo0

"Hi Grandmum!" Molly and Lucy said in perfect unison as their grandmum opened the door and hugged them both in her soft arms.

"Oh they're both so tall!" She released them both and turned her attention to her son and daughter-in-law. Lucy took off inside while Grandmum was distracted. She wanted to see if there was anyone here she could talk with. Preferably an adult who knew what he or she was talking about. Lucy and Molly were pulled into the arms of the many relatives and family friends who had congregated in the Burrow for the holiday season. While her carefully combed hair was being ruffled by Uncle George, Lucy got an excellent look at the gnome at the top of the Christmas tree which had been tied, gagged, painted gold and silver with white feathery wings on its shoulders.

Grimalkin popped his head out of Lucy's bag looking around eagerly. He did not like being away from Lucy for to long, he jumped down as Uncle George released her from the hair ruffling leaving Lucy to try and correct the damage done to her hair. "If you want to go talk to the kids, they are all upstairs in one of the bedrooms."

"Maybe later." Lucy said as she took another look around hoping to follow her dad's instructions about keeping Gramps far away from her grandmum. Granddad had successfully gotten her dad into a conversation, while her mum disappeared into the crowd in the kitchen with Molly right behind her.

Uncle Charlie was having an animated conversation with Lucia about quidditch in the living room where the rest of the men had gathered for drink and conversation. Uncle Cappie was telling a story about a bloke who had encountered the nastier side of Serena's temper and the rather ugly result while his three children sat nearby and listened while they planned to steal his cap. Uncle Cappie had come to a lot of family functions like this since Lucy's parents had met, so during his shady teenage years, he became friendly with the family.

Lucy walked up the stairs, losing hope on some adult to talk to as they all seemed occupied with visiting other members of the family. There was no sign of Gramps so Lucy decided she was off the hook for the prevention of cousin mangling. Not like she would stop him anyway. There were voices coming from one of the bedrooms and Lucy opened the door slightly, prepared to go have a conversation.

"Rosie, I'm sorry, I just don't remember any of it. It's all a big blank." Albus looked out the window with Rose's hand on his shoulder. For a moment, Lucy envied their closeness. She was not close to any of her cousins. "I woke up on the third floor, and not sure how I got there. And I'm not sleepwalking!" Albus snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Rose snapped back, her bushy red hair seeming to stand on end in fury.

"You were about to."

"Stop snipping at me, I haven't done a thing. It's not my fault you are becoming senile!"

Albus stood up, "I'm not senile and I'm not crazy!" Lucy recoiled against the door. This was very unusual; Albus did not like confrontation and avoided it most of the time unless he was protecting himself from James.

"I never said you were crazy!"

Lucy had enough and closed the door to look in another room. She walked a little further before arriving at another room where there were clearly many more voices. This time, Lucy knocked before entering, remembering her good manners, before walking inside.

All of her paternal cousins except Rose and Albus, were there looking rather serious as they talked about something that caught Lucy's attention.

"I like what this Silvern person is up to. He tells it like it is." Victoire sat on the bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking every bit the beauty queen every girl wanted to be, with the handsome Teddy at her side. Lucy's cousins had sprawled themselves on the floor or piled up on the bed. Hugo had placed himself in a corner with a book and a self inking quill and was writing something with some degree of quickness. "No matter how much time passes, there will always be hate crimes against people who are not purebloods. I mean, look at who is running against Kingsley Shacklebolt for Minister." Lucy leaned against the wall and slumped down next to the door, while Dominique looked at her sister seeming surprised she could talk about something besides hair care products and shoes.

"Randall won't win. True, he was never convicted of any anti-muggleborn crimes." Lucy piped up knowing she was more educated on such matters then Victoire. "Dad says he traced family trees and ousted a lot of people sympathetic to the muggleborns cause during the war." Who said eavesdropping on her dad's work discussions was boring? "But he got off on the fact there were Death Eaters in charge of the law enforcement offices, terrorizing people on the inside. His guilt or innocence is still in the air."

Teddy looked at Lucy, "Silvern's started endorsing some lady called Bianca Harrington."

"Gramps says Silvern's bad news." There were more than a few glares from Lucy's cousins, but she did not notice them. "And I'm not sure he's totally trustworthy."

James spoke from where he was laying on the floor. "I don't trust your grandfather, which means I could not care less about his judgment." He tossed a dung bomb from one hand to another, before tossing it to Fred. Lucy had a brief recollection of him being hung from the roof by his ankles, the memory was amazing. Her family liked the idea of staying separate from muggles. Her dad said that wizards were a small fraction of people and muggles outnumbered them, he concluded with fear of the unknown scared even the sanest of people.

"Who wants to go flying?" Dominique asked to no one in particular.

Lily looked from James to Lucy with a look of complete indifference. Her focus changed when Albus and Rose walked in, seeming tense and standoffish with each other. The other cousins soon spoke up, voices rising over each other in an attempt to make their opinions, no matter how little informed they were.

"Lucy, could you go get my drinking glass off the table downstairs please?" Victoire asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure." Lucy got up and walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. She stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment looking at the crowd of relatives wearily. It had been a while since she had seen them all together like this. It was a little jarring. Lucy inhaled and began to maneuver gracefully through the crowd giving the appropriate greetings to those who acknowledged her. She stepped around Uncle Charlie who was examining Grimalkin with interest as he sat on the back of the couch in the living room where all of the men had gathered to talk. The kitchen was where Lucy was going to run into problems, she was more likely to be cornered by her aunts about something like school and how her friends were doing.

"'Zat is 'orrible!" Aunt Fleur laughed as she talked to Lucy's mum about something that had both women near tears of laughter as they helped in the kitchen. Her aunt, like her daughters, was astoundingly beautiful. She made men's jaws drop even on days when she did not even try.

Lucy ducked under her grandmum who was levitating an assortment of appetizers onto the kitchen table and setting some aside to put on the kids table later. Lucy reached out for a glass with Victoire's name on it and walked out of the kitchen quickly as her mum waved her wand and her grandmum tried to stop her from cutting something other than the carrots.

She went back upstairs to the room where her cousins had gathered. Lucy felt happy to be involved for once; she did not really associate with her cousins much at school. A smile crossed Lucy's face as she grasped door handle, and realized it was locked. Her smile disappeared as she realized what had just happened. She looked at the floor and the glass in her hand wanting to throw it at the door and watch it shatter. Throat tightening, Lucy set it down next to the door and croaked out in a whisper that echoed loudly in her ears as laughter echoed from the other side of the door.

"Just wait, I'll be greater than all of you someday. Everyone will have to respect me then…"

Setting the glass down in front of the door, hand shaking slightly, Lucy walked off to go upstairs and bury her feelings in a book until she could see straight and have dry eyes.

"I'm warning you that you need to pay attention to Silvern, Potter. He's getting daring, I'm not sure where he got the galleons to organize that rally, but he has a lot of support and it needs to be watched at the very _least_." Lucy paused in front of her granddad's office and stepped off to the side so no one would see her shadow as she leaned over and to press her ear against the door.

"Look, Septimus," Uncle Harry sounded quieter than usual, as if he was trying to keep from being heard from the outside. "I don't like Silvern either, but a person speaking their opinion is not a good enough reason to watch them."

"Are you sure about that?"

Uncle Ron spoke next, "Very sure."

"I appreciate what you have done, but things have changed since the few years after the war. Not everything is a reason for suspicion. The convicted Death Eaters are in Azkaban, and it's never been more peaceful." Uncle Harry said his voice rising with confidence.

There was an irritating sound of wood tapping against wood before Gramps spoke again in a calmly controlled voice. "What about the Faceless?" Lucy trembled on the other side of the door as the memory came flooding back. "He was on school grounds last year and nearly succeeded in killing two children. One of those was your niece."

"I never said it was perfect, but I've never seen so few dark wizards. The Faceless is someone we cannot locate, he's hiding and we have no idea where. We are using all of our available resources to find him, that much I promise. He's been on our wanted list for a number of years and we have been unable to locate him." There was a pause. "I know that you're all upset, Percy talked to me about it immediately after it happened, and Audrey's rather worried for an understandable reason."

"Upset does not even begin to cover the range of emotions I'm feeling." Gramps voice took an unusually cold tone, "I'll tell you now Potter, if you don't find the Faceless first. I will, and I have no problem going back to Azkaban."

Lucy paused, Gramps had been to Azkaban? What for? It seemed a far fall from Auror, to Researcher to criminal. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

"Your record was cleared, it would be self defense and you would not go back to Azkaban for defending yourself."

"Who says I would give him the first shot? That would be suicide by dark wizard." Gramps chuckle filled Lucy's ears; she noticed her uncles' were not laughing. He stopped and Lucy heard nothing for a few moments. "I need more firewhiskey." There was a scuffling sound and Lucy stepped away from the door and hid in an open closet door. She closed the door slightly and watched the three me walk out of the office. Gramps paused in front of the closet Lucy was hiding in and waited until Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry were out of sight before opening the door. "I thought you wanted to spend time with your cousins?"

"They don't want me around." Lucy said steadily. "I can't talk with them anyway." That _hurt._ She smiled cheekily. "Could you tell me a story?"

Gramps paused and looked at Lucy as she stepped out of the closet, appearing deep in thought. He adjusted his glasses and conjured a couple of large plush chairs. "Have a seat." Lucy sat and tucked her feet under her primly as Gramps eased himself into the chair across from her. "I'm not going to tell a war story this time." Lucy felt slightly disappointed but cheered up quickly, something different could be nice. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Snow Witch?"

"No, what did she do?"

"A long time ago, when the wizarding world was beginning to hide itself from muggle eyes and prosecution, there was a witch with ice in her soul. She had no care for the wellbeing others and sought only her own selfish ambitions. Those who stood in her way were annihilated by the cold forces at her command. Her power was drawn from the cold winter season, so she decided to bring about a permanent winter upon the land.

"The Snow Witch used ancient powerful magic to accomplish this end with the aid of a mirror that showed the potential of those who peered within its depths. With time she nearly succeeded. The only thing that stopped the Snow Witch was near and far from her. Her daughter, the daughter was the only living thing the Snow Witch had any sort of small attachment to.

"Stop this or I will!" The girl cried. This was very brave because she could not have been a day over seventeen and even a dark witch related to you is one you can't trust.

"The Snow Witch turned to her daughter with the magic swirling behind her and drew her wand. They proceeded to duel, the Snow Witch was mad with power by that point. The duel was horrible, and awe-inspiring. The daughter was skilled for one so young and her mother's sanity was in doubt. The girl was clever and distracted her mother to go forth and break the spell before it was too late. The backlash from such an action broke the Snow Witch's mind completely. She attacked her daughter, crying at the injustice and her daughter's actions, the winter was the time when their family spells were the most useful and powerful. The daughter did something to stop such madness and save her own life. She killed her mother to save the land from an eternal winter. The daughter was hailed a hero for her actions, but the guilt of killing her mother was always in her heart.

"Her life was a mystery after that. Many stepped forward as decedents over the years, but none possessed any sign of the old magic. It appears the line ended with her, and perhaps that was for the best."

"So what about the mirror?" Lucy asked a couple of moments later, after recovering from this emotional tale. It sounded like a fairy tale without the heroine needing to be rescued by anybody and using her own wits and skills to prevent disaster, or the happy ending. The ending was not happy at all.

Gramps leaned back in his chair and looked at the stairs pensively. "The mirror is quite real, but was lost after the Snow Witch's defeat. I like to think the daughter had the wisdom and foresight to realize how dangerous such an item could be and hid it someplace where only the most worthy of sorts could find it. After all, her mother was the one who crafted it, who knows what such a thing would be capable of?" He dug into the pocket of his robes. "I have your gifts by the way, go ahead and open them here."

The two boxes he handed to Lucy were small. Lucy gave them both a gentle shake before ripping the wrapping paper. A small spyglass rolled into Lucy's lap. It was a gold color with very clear lenses. Lucy held it up and admired it in the dim hall lighting. "Wow, this is pretty. Thank you so much!"

"That is not a normal spyglass, tell it who you want to see and it will show you what they are doing." He smiled, "I thought you might like to keep an eye on what evil deeds your cousins are doing."

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out the small bag of Jarvey fur. "This is for you by the way, and where did you get this?"

"That's not important." He reached out for the bag, "Thank you Lucy. Now I think I gave you something else."

Lucy picked up the small square package. Its shape and weight felt very familiar. Carefully, Lucy unwrapped the paper and a small black book fell into her lap. "I finished last night. It's an account of the second Voldemort war. It's very interesting. Maybe it's past time you learned about it. I could tell you a number of things, but they are all quite horrible and a number of people are still quite traumatized by the whole experience." He looked at the stairs with a pensive and regretful expression. "Many mistakes were made. But there were people who stepped up to do marvelously brave acts at a grand risk and personal cost." Lucy straightened in her chair sensing he would go on about it gladly, he sound almost eager to talk about it. "The most unlikely sorts of heroes tend to be the ones most worthy of admiration and respe-"

"_DINNER!" _Grandmum's voice echoed through the house causing them both to jump to their feet.

"Hurry up, I want a good seat." Gramps went downstairs with Lucy following closely.

The kitchen had sudden become an area of complete chaos as all of the friends and relatives hurried to claim the seat closest to the food they most wanted to eat. Lucy wandered over to the living room where the kids table had been set up and took a seat next to Edmund Garland and his sisters Adamina, and Selene. Edmund was trying to interrogate Lucy about Hogwarts where he would be starting next year. Lucy answered him sparingly and told him that despite what his parents had said, he would have to fight a troll for his sorting.

She ignored her paternal cousins pointedly as she ate, only speaking to Molly and the Garland children. Edmund was quite bright and knew Knockturn Alley better than most adults, he liked to run around and poke his nose in places it really did not belong. He laid claim to the roofs and had dragged Lucy along for some roof jumping a number of years ago. Her dad was not pleased when he had found out where she had been.

A loud shout from the adults' table caught the children's attention, and Lucy looked over to find Grimalkin on the table with a turkey leg dangling from his jaws as he leapt out of the reach of various relatives before making it off the table and under the couch to eat in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__There is a lot going on here. Family dynamics. Politics. Owl hunting. =3_

_The same thing that happened to Lucy here is something that I have drawn from my own life experience. It happened to me a couple of times, but during the last year my church youth group and I had a bit of a spat. My mom's church shares a youth group with the neighboring church. The neighboring Pastor's son and I don't get along and I think it was his idea. He called me out earlier with something all of us have heard before "Nobody likes you. You have no friends here." And some other stuff that I can't remember, I called him out to. But we put our differences aside for a while and he asked me to go downstairs and get something. I went and they had locked me out of the room. I spent the rest of the evening walking around our huge three floor church alone thinking about what kind of people I wanted to associate with and how right he may have been. That doubt was something that bothered and hurt me, I did let his words and actions get to me and I think I should not have done that. I kind of stopped going to Youth after that unless my mother told me to, she's the church secretary and wants to keep up appearances to a degree._

_That felt good to get off my chest. _


	9. Nicodemus

_**Chapter Nine: Nicodemus **_

"Hey Lucy, what was with you at dinner?" Molly asked as she ran a comb through Lucy's shoulder length hair as Lucy sat pensively on her bed. Breaking from her troubled thoughts when the comb was caught in an unfortunate tangle, Lucy bit her lip to tough in out as Molly gently teased threw it. "There, we go." She kept combing. "Talk." It was stern, like their dad when he was preparing to talk to them about a serious matter.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to talk to them okay." Molly started pulling Lucy's hair into an elastic band and began to play with it as she worked it into something nice. Molly was better at this kind of thing then Lucy. Lucy had been toying with the idea of cutting all her hair off someday so she would not have to be bothered by it.

"Lucy." Molly's voice became soft and sterner. Lucy looked at the mirror and her reflection. The girl who looked so composed and put together was a lie. Her close-fitting purple robes were an elaborate universal hoax for what everyone expected of what a young witch should be. She looked pretty and it felt like a lie. Her heart yearned for the small black book she had hidden in her desk drawer, newly translated and perhaps holding answers to so many questions. The small gold spyglass she could use against those who wished her ill. "Talk or I'll get dad."

Lucy's eyes popped open and she had a flashback to her dad's last lecture and family bonding experience. "Molly, do they like me?"

"Who? Mum and Dad?" Molly was so confused she had stopped playing with Lucy's hair.

Lucy bit her lip, "The cousins."

She felt Molly's hands slip around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. "Of course they love you sweetie."

"I said like, not love." Lucy said flatly.

"I'm sure they…" Lucy watched Molly's mouth tighten into a thin line as she stared at the mirror. Unlike Lucy, Molly was a terrible liar. "You are very special Lucy. You are so intelligent, opinionated, and you hold yourself to a really high moral standard. You act a lot more mature then your age and you're not interested in a lot of other things that most other kid your age are."

That was not a straight answer. Molly was too nice to say what she suspected. Molly finished Lucy's hair silently before walking off to find their mum so she could help with Molly's long hair. Molly closed the door behind her and left Lucy to her own devices. Lucy opened her desk drawer and pulled out the spyglass, feeling the weight of the small metal device in her hands. She placed her glasses at the top of her head, put it to her eye and saw nothing but emptiness.

"Um… Show me Molly." Gold specks swirled to take form and shape. Colors swirled and took shape; Lucy saw her mother and sister talking in front of the bathroom mirror. Lucy recoiled in shock; she thought it would not work! Amazing… "Show me Ollie Wood." The image changed to a large bathroom and a bathtub with Ollie in it, lathering up and he appeared to be singing. Lucy's face turned a bright red and brought the spyglass quickly to her lap. "Okay…" She knew where Molly was and that Ollie was staying with his parents at their home, but what about someone who was hiding? The spyglass was back up to her eye.

"Show me the Faceless."

A large table with shadowy figures sitting around it, all of whom were wearing dark heavy cloaks, the Faceless sat at the center of the table talking to a woman whose face was covered in shadows. The Faceless turned towards the perspective that Lucy had on the scene and Lucy put it down, her breath shallow. She was staring to regret that choice, but this spyglass was the real deal. Why would Gramps give such a powerful item to _her?_

Oo0Oo0

The Wizarding Concert Hall was located on the underground, in a storage closet. Lucy ignored the looks from muggles as best she could, a teenage boy leered at Molly for a little too long and Lucy gave him a chilly glare causing him to retreat into the crowd. Responses like that made Lucy happy about inheriting her mum's rather startling eyes.

Her father looked around quickly before unlocking the door with a flick of his wand and holding it open for his wife and daughters, he followed and closed the door behind them. It was a cramped fit and Lucy could hear her mum giggling from the back as Molly and Lucy moved aside to let their dad through. "Audrey, did you find it?"

"I'm working on it!" She replied before bursting into a fit of giggles. "This seems really familiar!" She started laughing harder. Lucy and Molly had no idea what their mum was talking about. "Found it!"

The back wall opened to reveal a large well lit room filled with well dressed people. Some Lucy recognized from going to work with dad on bring your kid to work day. Lucy looked at the red carpet and admired the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was beautiful.

"Hello." Mr. and Mrs. Harper walked over smiling brightly. They were an odd pair all accounts. Mrs. Harper worked as an Unspeakable for the Ministry while her husband played for the crowds as a pianist. His regular gig was at the Sneezing Snitch, one of the pubs in Diagon Alley, Lucy's mum said it was the most violent pub in the alley dispite the owner being married to local law enforcement. Mr. Harper said he found it inspiring when things began to get thrown. "I'm glad you all made it. How was dinner?"

Lucy felt heat rising to her cheeks. Grimalkin was one cat who had found himself in a serious degree of trouble and had been locked in Lucy's room before they had left. Her dad swore that Grimalkin was hardly a cat; he thought he was a kneazle of some sort. If he was there was going to need to be paper work done to get Grimalkin registered as a pet, though her father would love to have him registered as a menace to society, and a threat to family turkey at this point.

"Excellent," Lucy's mum replied as the adults fell into easy conversation, Molly and Lucy crept off to look around and maybe go pay Lute a visit if they could get backstage.

Lucy kept her eyes on their busy surroundings, but could never seem to focus on one thing for too long. There was always something else to look at or robes to admire, and many different conversations to eavesdrop on. Molly walked to the door that lead to the upstairs balcony and stepped inside with Lucy behind. Lucy thought they were going backstage to visit Lute. Molly leaned against the balcony and gave her sister a very serious look; Lucy had privately called it her Prefect Face.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Lucy's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

Molly turned and looked at the stage with her arms resting on the railing. She was quiet for a minute before she started to speak; Lucy took a spot next to her and listened attentively. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you'll talk to me right?" Lucy looked at her sister feeling like she was being too nosy. A man reading his pamphlet of the night's entertainment was sitting quietly in one of the nearby chairs. "And if it is personal, I swear I won't tell mum and dad if it bothers you so much."

"What brought this on?"

"I'm just worried about you for some reason." Molly looked down at the stage where things were being moved in preparation for the concert.

"With that logic? How very un-Ravenclaw of you." Lucy said sarcastically. "I thought you used your head to reason, not your gut."

Molly looked at her little sister, "I'm being serious." She paused; Lucy suddenly felt less flippant and realized her sister might have something important to say. "Mum and dad have been a little tense since your incident last year. They're worried about something."

"I didn't notice."

"Because you have minimal people skills, sister dearest." Molly laughed softly before becoming serious again. "They seem to be keeping something secret from us. Look, I don't know what you and your friends like to do in your spare time, but if there's anything you need to talk about, or if you get into trouble. I'm here for you." She gave her sister a hug and walked out the door leaving Lucy to contemplate what her sister had said.

Gramps conversation with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron earlier filled in a few gaps but raised just as many questions. Why did the Faceless worry her parents so badly? Why was her mum worried for an _understandable reason? _Lucy knew there were secrets, the real question was how deeply buried were these secrets?

Lucy dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet and watched the figures on stage adjusting everything for the evening performance. Lucy removed her wand from her sleeve and started twirling it in her fingers, enjoying the feeling of comfort it gave her and the distraction it provided. She wanted to practice her spellwork, but she was outside of school, that would be illegal.

"Wand materials are very telling about one's personality."

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over at the man standing next to her. He was a tall man with a hawkish nose, his wire framed spectacles perched upon it. Lucy remembered him from the dueling tournament, he told her half of her fortune before Enforcer Celeste Scully burst in to break up the duels. He did not look like a fortune teller anymore; he looked like some sort of aristocrat.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." He held out his hand. "Nicodemus Singleir."

"Lucy." She shook his hand and took in his immaculate appearance. His black robes had been carefully pressed to perfection with not even a hair out of place. "You're that man from the tournament, right?"

Nicodemus smiled at her earnestly. "Fortunetelling's a bit of a talent of mine, seems a shame to let it go to waste. It's nice to get away and pretend to be someone else for a time." He paused and turned his gaze to the wand in Lucy's hands. "Elder, twelve inches, rigid." Lucy's eyes widened, he was right. "I can't tell what the core is but I can tell from what I had already stated, is that you are set in your ways, always sure you are right, and craving a little bit of power." He smiled, "That's an endearing quality in our youth. Always fun to watch and see how far their ambitions will take them."

Lucy twirled her wand between her fingers idly. He was unusual, but pleasant company. "So where have your ambitions taken you?"

"I'm a benefactor of sorts. I make donations through the Ministry and for political campaigns. I always know who's insulted who, who is most likely to ignore the public's wishes, and who wants to be appointed the next Minister. Watching all the backstabbing is quite good fun."

He earned a laugh from Lucy who had thought back to something her dad had said once about the internal power struggle within the Ministry. He said it could get quite nasty at times in some of the other departments.

"It's unusual to see children at an event like this, what brings you here?"

"I've got a friend performing tonight." Lucy said proudly. "She's opening the show." Lucy blinked and remembered Lute being backstage and the things she had to tell her. "I need to go, it was nice to meet you Mr. Singleir!" Lucy walked to the door and held it open for a blond man with a round face and closed the door quietly behind her.

It was a long walk down to the lower seating and it took a little longer to find the entrance to the back stage area. Lucy took the time to take in the sights and people. Suddenly, she saw something that made her blood run cold. Harold Silvern was dead ahead talking to a beautiful woman with deep black hair and dark suggestively cut robes.

Lucy flinched, remembering what her grandfather had said about him and what the cousins were discussing earlier. She wanted to turn around, but she was not going to let the present location of Harold Silvern govern where she walked. Taking a deep breath, Lucy walked by, not even acknowledging them with a glance, as she made a beeline for the door marked Performers Only. As the door closed behind her, Lucy took in the blank manila, concrete walls and walked on down so quietly she could not hear her own footsteps on the floor.

A lovely sound greeted Lucy's ears and underneath that some ncoherant mumbling. Lucy looked to her left to find an open door with Lute sitting inside.

Lute was doing some last minute tuning of the harp she would be playing this evening. She was dressed up and somehow looked older then eleven, but it was in a classy way. Her black hair was pulled back from her face and the sleeves of her green robes were tight to her arms like a second skin as to not interfere with her playing this evening. Lucy sat in a nearby chair as Lute played through her scales. She soon stopped and tuned to Lucy, rising from her seat and giving her a hug. "Lucy!"

"It's good to see you. You won't believe what I got earlier." Lucy started as Lute stepped back. "Gramps finished with the diary."

"Have you read it yet?" Lute asked her eyes wide.

"No, we all read it together, on the train when we go back to school." Lucy paused, "Gramps gave me something else, but you won't believe it until you see it."

"What is it?" Lute bounced on the heels of her feet excitedly.

Lucy stepped back with a shake of her head. "You get to wait for that to. But it should be really useful."

"Now I'm really curious, does this thing dance like that thing you gave me a couple of years ago. That was weird."

Oo0Oo0

As Lucy closed the door from the upper balcony behind her Nicodemus turned to face the other man. "Nice girl, very good manners. You have something to tell me?"

The blond man was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he seemed off balance and awkward in his own skin. "That's the girl Nicodemus, and I just saw her mother in the waiting area. You know, it would not be too hard to cause a _small_ disaster here…" He seemed very excited at this prospect.

"Tell me Nolan, do you have the proper resources to make such an assumption?" Nicodemus asked, his voice cold and he crossed is arms in front of his chest.

"I have my wand." The Faceless had barrowed the face and body of a wizard with short sandy hair and the innocent face of a cherub. At least he could go unnoticed this evening, those occasions were rare. "That's the only proper resource I need."

Nicodemus laughed, he became serious again just as quickly. "We don't have what we need yet to make our move. For now, we'll keep playing this chess match from the shadows. Make sure that Silvern moves farther into the public eye." He smiled, "I believe our dear lady is having quite a bit of success at that end. I have a job for you Nolan. Something to speed things along."

"What is it?" The Faceless moved forward, his voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

"We'll discuss it and the specifics over tea tomorrow." Nicodemus surveyed his strong-arm appraisingly as he spoke quietly, sorting through his thoughts. "I could always send Morpheus with you to deal with anything unexpected. Your face is showing."

The Faceless' one eye widened, and the scarred side of his face stretched grotesquely and he reached for the flask of polyjuice potion on his hip. "Keep that freak in the dungeon with his dolls!" The Faceless coughed as the concoction slid down his throat.

Nicodemus surveyed him thoughtfully as the cherub faced man appeared before him once more. "You're afraid of Audrey, aren't you? It's why you want the first shot in an unsuspecting place, so you can try and kill her before it becomes an all out duel. Why does she scare you so badly?"

There was a moment of silence before Nicodemus received an answer. "Because she is the only one who ever came close to killing me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>At the end of the last story we had a scene with Nicodemus. He was the fortuneteller in chapter one, and he has appeared again here. Obviously he has a few unusual hobbies and a grand plan. We have also gotten a brief glimpse of Silvern, it's a villian party. __I have a thing for classy, intelligent, well-dressed villains. Yeah… I can't be the only one who likes this. Now, any theories about Nicodemus' plans? _

_The Spyglass does have power perversion potential, and a few other skills that we will see in the next chapter titled, _Magdalene's Mission. _It's half written and it will definitely be longer then this one. _


	10. Magdalene's Mission

_**Chapter Ten: Magdalene's Mission**_

"Okay Lucy, show us the diary." Lute leaned forward looking at Lucy's bag curiously. The train had just left the station and three of the four friends were in the compartment, Aubrey had taken off to go find the trolley and get some food.

Ollie was sitting next Lucy and it kind of hurt her head when he exclaimed, "It's done! What's it say?"

"When Aubrey gets back with food I'll start reading, and I've got something to show you all too." Lucy leaned back in her seat and let her friends sweat it out for a few more minutes.

Aubrey arrived shortly after as Ollie and Lute continued their wild guessing game of what the diary was actually about. Ollie was saying it was a boring day to day recording of his teaching, Lute said it was some kind of account. They had finally settled on the bet of three galleons, when Aubrey walked in, arms full of food and sugary things that he bagan to pass around. Lucy took three chocolate frogs hoping she would find something new for her collection. Preferably one that was not a relative.

"If anyone finds a Snow Witch card, let me know." Lucy said as she put the frogs aside for later and took the spyglass out of her bag, pulling it out from under Grimalkin who had curled up on top of it for a nap.

"Who's the Snow Witch?" Aubrey asked as he took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"My grandfather mentioned her. He said she was a powerful witch who tried to bring about an eternal winter. Her own daughter killed her to stop her from succeeding."

Lute swallowed her chocolate before speaking, "That is powerful, weather magic is really difficult, even to people with a lot of magical power and skill. To try and hold it for a long period of time would need an amplifier of some sort. Mum did a paper a while back about it." Lute caught sight of the spyglass first. "It that it?"

Lucy nodded, "I know it doesn't look like much, but it's really unusual." She held it to her eye, and in a sudden burst of confidence said, "Show me Gregory Sullivan." The gold dust swirled and exploded in a flash of light, leaving behind only a purple mist that covered everything. There was no image. "What? Show me where Gregory Sullivan is." The image shifted slightly before more purple mist covered everything that Lucy was supposed to see. "No… it worked before." She put it down for a moment before trying again. "Show me Hogwarts School." The purple mist disappeared and showed a beautiful castle. "Okay, have a look at this." Lucy passed it around and listened to her friends' sound of awe and amazement.

Aubrey whispered, "Astounding… I can see the whole school." Ollie and Lute had similar reactions and Lucy soon placed it back into her bag.

"Ready to find out what Sullivan was writing about?" Lucy asked as she held the diary aloft.

"Start reading Luce," Ollie said as he leaned back in his seat, "I've been waiting for this."

_I'm not sure why I decided to start keeping a journal. If I have nothing but doom and gloom to report it does not seem fair to mark these pages with my misery and that of others in this situation. Perhaps I should start in a simpler place? That may be best._

_Two days ago I received an owl from the Ministry of Magic, with papers for me to fill out. One was a questionnaire about my background; the other was a date of appearance to come to court the following day. It was all too strange. That evening, I answered the questionnaire and prepared myself to go to the Ministry the following morning. _

_I arrived to be stripped of my wand and sent to this dungeon where I was interrogated by a toad of a woman with a real passion for pink and cats. Dementors around me, I had never felt more helpless. All of my hope was gone. She was talking and belittling me but I barely remember what was said. I remember telling her and the other officials up there that I had never stole magic, I earned my place in this world with skill and high school grades._

_She called me a thief and a liar, told me I had stolen my wand from a pureblood wizard._

_I said, "He must not have been very powerful to begin with if a mere muggle child had managed to steal an adult wizard's power away."_

_She ordered the dementor's to take me away after that. They left me in a small dark chamber with two other people. One was a little girl who looked about twelve years old. She was crying quite hard as a teenage girl wrapped her arms around her. None of us wanted to voice where we knew we were going. Azkaban._

The compartment grew silent as Lucy's voice stopped after the mention of the prison. "He went to Azkaban…" She mumbled, "For his blood…" She began to wonder how Gramps had wound up in Azkaban, what had he done to go to such a place. "That is so disgusting…" Her dad and Gramps had managed a civil conversation about the controversial changes made to Azkaban prison after the war a couple of years ago. Gramps was glad the dementor's were gone, her dad agreed. It was one of the few things they both agreed on.

"It's what they did to muggleborns during the war Lucy," Aubrey said quietly, eyes wide and terror evident on his face, his already pale complexion turning the color of parchment. Lucy continued to read.

_We were there for hours, just waiting. Watching for some sign of what was going to happen to us. Four more people joined us as we waited. All of them elderly, the only woman among them appeared to be nearly seventy, took a look at me and the two girls and began to converse with the old men, passing a glance at the three of us on occasion. _

_That evening, we were rounded up and led to a large fireplace where we were sent with three officials to supervise a group of seven. We all came out of the fireplace in a small shed on a large piece of land with a large tower in the distance. They chained us together and loaded us into a cart that moved forward on its own._

_"Mudblood filth, I say we just give them to the dementors and save the room." One man said from the front. The twelve year old whimpered, he whipped around and shouted, "Silence Mudblood."The other two men laughed._

_There was a bright light shot from the bushes and hit the man in front of the cart. The other two drew their wands and another bright light shot from the nearby trees. The old people stood and hustled us out of the cart and we all tried to run away, but we were stopped by a figure that seemed to be drowning in a to large trench coat and a too large badly abuse cap. The girls grabbed my arms in terror and some quick wand work from the trench coated fellow freed us from our chain gang. The teenage girl screamed as one of the prisoner transporters ran for us but the old people attacked them as trench coat grabbed the girls and disappeared with a loud crack leaving me and the elderly lot alone._

_One of the old men told me to make a run for it, I'm not proud of the fact I took his advice without hesitation and ran for the bushes and trees along the path. I do not know how long I was running but I know it was not very long. My face was covered in cuts from the small branches that had hit me in my flight. Until a particularly large one crossed paths with my nose. I'm not sure how that happened, but it was enough to knock me to the ground. Before I could jump up to continue my flight for freedom, salvation appeared before me. _

_My savior was the small figure in a too large trench coat from before and badly abused cap. I could not tell if it was a man or a woman, (I still can't tell, I'm leaning towards an unusually short effeminate man). He asked me in a rather sarcastic tone if I needed help before grabbing my arm and apparating me to some place in the middle of the woods. I wound up falling on my arse when my feet hit the ground._

_"You're coming?" He asked as he started walking towards a small cabin. I jumped up and followed._

Lucy stopped reading and the children were released from the spell of the words of a man who recorded his war experience with a degree of elegance.

"That's the first entry?" Aubrey asked as he pulled his knees to his chest. "Wow…"

Lute nodded, "I wonder why he never gave names to any of the people who helped him?"

Ollie tossed a balled up wrapper from one hand to the other. "It may have been to protect them in case the diary was found. I mean, can't put innocent people at risk right?"

"Yeah, but who was the man who helped him?" Lute wondered aloud, "Seems very mysterious… Read on Lucy."

Lucy shook her head and passed it to Ollie, who gave it to Aubrey. "He's a better reader then me." Ollie said as his face turned pink.

"I can't read this; it's in some weird language." Aubrey said drily as he gave it back to Lucy.

Lucy hung her head for a moment before starting again.

_There are five people here who seem to be directing the operations and the day to day management of this area. Three go out somewhere off the grounds daily, the man in the trench coat and an old man who seems to be going through some form of withdrawal. Like my mum did when I was a teenager. She used to knock the hell out of me when she got like that, but this poor bastard can hardly walk in a straight line, and is swearing rather profusely. Keeps muttering to himself to, it's pretty horrible stuff. He and the man in the trench coat will go for a walk when he's more stable and less shaky. That's fine, when he is stable around here he tends to bark orders and ask about whiskey. The third man goes off on a home-charmed broomstick, probably scouting and reinforcing wards. _

_In the evenings, all of us will go inside, talk and listen to the wireless. Besides the people in charge, there is about ten of us so we're never short on conversation, but the fear from those conversations is ever present. The others the girls and I were with, I was told, bought us time to escape at the first opportunity, and got captured for their efforts, I thank them every day and consider them the reason I am in this place called Haven, it's a fitting name. _

_I won this journal in a card game with a man named Cole when I got here. This evening I wound up talking to one of the blokes in charge, the one who reinforces the wards. He's a quiet, shifty fellow. Brown hair, tall, the women think he's handsome with his broody demeanor. Maybe nice blokes like me do finish last?_

_By far the quirkiest person here in my opinion is the young woman walking around and working in wedding robes. She's loud, opinionated, and really, really beautiful. She is not wearing a ring, with seems to indicate she is not married, and complains to the trench coat man about her parents often. Says she is never going back and left behind a short letter that was apparently a big fu…_

"I don't think I should say that." Lucy said quickly as she covered her mouth with her hand, moving past the rather vulgar term that had her friends chuckling as her face turned pink. Her dad would not like it if he ever found out about her saying that particular term. Lucy skipped over her professor's vulgar language and continued to read.

…_To her parents. It sounds like a good story; I'd like to hear it someday._

_The last person in some position of leadership here is a man with a penchant for love poetry about his young bride. I guess with the war and all he decided to get married before everything went to hell in a hand basket. The two girls who I came here with me think that it's really romantic. I think he's muggleborn who eloped before he had to go on the run but if I hear one more thing about his wife's "Eyes like glimmering emeralds." I'll turn his black and blue. _

There was laughter from the compartment as Lucy finished this section.

"Wow, I had no idea Professor Sullivan had such a mean streak. I wonder where he is?" Ollie said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "There might be clues in the back of the journal, why aren't we skipping ahead?"

Lute sighed, "Ollie, there may be clues all over this diary. Friends, enemies, and things he may have known that would have made him a target."

"The people in charge, it sounds like a resistance group." Aubrey said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I think I've read something like this in the library when I got to school. I'd have to find the book again but this sounds really familiar. I'll find it, don't worry."

"If these people are named in a book, then we can have an idea about who Sullivan was running around with." Lucy said as she closed the diary for a rest. "Send them an owl or something."

A soft knock on the compartment door caught their attention. "Come on in." Lute answered and Magdalene Moffett stepped inside. She seemed to look worse somehow, the bags and shadows under her red eyes were deeper and her cheeks were hollowed looking. Lucy leaned back against the seat in shock. It had been a few weeks without seeing Magdalene and seeing her like this after time apart made Lucy realize that Magdalene was under a lot of stress.

Magdalene smiled and closed the door behind her. "How were your holidays?"

Lucy felt the excitement of having someone older who was not a relative pay attention to her again. Lucy admired Magdalene, if she ever needed help Lucy would go to the ends of the earth for her. Lucy pulled out the spyglass, "Excellent. You will not believe what this thing does. Show me Diagon Alley."

Lucy passes it to Magdalene who gasped as she peered through it with wonder, "My goodness. This is so useful…" She pulled it away from her face and gave it to Lucy who put it back in her bag. "Would you consider helping me out with something this evening?"

The children exchanged looks of excitement. Lute answered for all of them, "Sure!"

Magdalene smiled, "Great, meet me on the fifth floor in the mirror room at ten. And Lucy, bring that spyglass with you."

Oo0Oo0

As Lucy walked towards the carriages with Ollie beside her, making sure she did not walk into anything or anyone, she continued to read the diary. It was all pretty much the same thing, his thoughts and daily recordings of the activities within the cabin. They were gathering in numbers each day, but little effort was being made to move them all. Sullivan called it strange.

Aubrey and Lute were held up at the train to talk over homework with some of their year mates, Ollie and Lucy moved on ahead to claim a carriage. Ollie moved her around a group of first year girls standing by a large snow drift next to one of the carriages conversing loudly about a rather vocal know-it-all. Lucy pulled her nose out of the diary and slipped it into her bag accidently hitting Grimalkin's nose as she did so. Ignoring Grimalkin's snarl of discontent, Lucy pulled Ollie aside to listen closely to the Ravenclaw first years' conversation.

"Nice to know she's finally in her place." One girl said with noise of agreement from the other three. "I haven't heard Rose Weasley say a word in class for almost a month. Now she can quit making the rest of us look bad."

This was what was bothering Rose, her dormmates were jealous and taking it out on her. Lucy tightened her grip on her wand, and gave Ollie her bag. "Go claim a carriage, I'll be right there."

"Lucy, don't-" Ollie started before Lucy interrupted him.

"Just go, I'll be there in a minute." Lucy watched Ollie walk down the carriage line leaving Lucy alone. Sullivan's story would have to wait. It was time to write her own story and interfere with another.

Lucy could hear her feet crunching in the snow and the slight stinging sensation of snow in her top of her boots rubbing against her legs. The discomfort was easily ignored. She stood behind the girl who had been saying the worst things about Rose. The girl was shorter than Lucy and this seemed to give Lucy a distinct advantage in the intimidation department. Lucy looked down her long nose at the girl until she finally noticed there was someone behind her and turned around.

"What do you want?" The girl had a snooty voice that made Lucy want to plug her ears.

"I'm here to tell you to leave my cousin alone." Lucy did not feel like being sly, nor did she think cunning words and smart arse remarks that would get through this brat's head. The icicles in the nearby trees shook as Lucy spoke.

"Why?"

Lucy bent down so she was eyelevel with the girl, a carefully controlled anger in her eyes. The girl stepped back, Lucy knew she was winning. "Because if you don't, detention will be the least of your worries after I tell Headmistress McGonagall. If I find out you are giving my darling cousin any problems, I'll make sure you never have a peaceful moment in this school again. Rose has a lot of cousins who think the world of her. One word to any one of them and your life will be very miserable."

"You don't scare me."

Snow swirled around them as Lucy took a step forward, ice froze at her feet. She felt distant and detached from what was happening at that moment. The other girls had stepped back by one of the trees; Lucy looked up at the branches feeling as though she should give these girls a good scare, just so she would be a memory when they thought about torturing her cousin again. Her desire was there, here will was sufficient, her power was subtle. Lucy exhaled and relaxed as the icicles resumed their unusual movement and the large amounts of snow in the trees seemed to sway without the aid of a breeze. It was a brief moment before the snow fell and covered the girls under the tree completely. They screamed as the snow covered them. The girl Lucy was standing next to whipped around to find her friend buried and looked back at Lucy with a kind of fear. Lucy felt the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. "Oh, I think I do scare you."

Lucy turned away, leaving the scared girls behind and made her way to the carriages, confident that Rose would no longer be bothered.

Ollie was waiting by one of the carriages; he had not climbed in yet and seemed to be waiting for Lucy. The creature attached to the carriage looked as Lucy and stretched its wings excitedly stomping its foot in the snow causing small puffs to fly upwards. It stretched its neck out for attention from Lucy who happily obliged by patting it on the nose.

Ollie gave her a strange look as he returned Lucy's bag. "You're okay right?" He reached for the door and held it open for her as she climbed inside. He followed her in and the carriage lurched forward.

Lucy smiled widely, "Never better."

Oo0Oo0

"Do you have that device of yours Lucy?" Magdalene asked as the four young students and Grimalkin stepped into the secret room behind the mirror.

Lucy smiled widely and took the Spyglass out of her pocket and held it in front of her eye. "Show me the fifth floor of Hogwarts School."

"Um, Lucy?" Ollie tapped her shoulder as Lucy's sight was filled with the castle, suddenly it zoomed closer and Lucy found herself looking on the inside of the castle. It was like she was standing there as a couple of prefects walked by on their rounds and walked right through her. It was so detailed and real she could see the zits on the boy's nose. Lucy smiled and took her eye away from the glass and was greeted by an astounding sight.

An exact replica of the fifth floor was floating in front of them, seeming to drip in gold dust before becoming fully colored, everything was amazingly detailed. The image then turned to complete a complete colored image.

"Wow! I had no idea it could do that." Lucy said as she moved the spyglass and the image moved where she pointed it. Lucy gave a manic chuckle, "I could get to like this." She looked at Magdalene, "So, are you all set?"

Magdalene grinned, "I've got it all planned, we'll be splitting into teams. Lucy, Lute and I will go first and make sure the way is clear for Flitch and Mrs. Norris." She tossed a pouch back and forth from one hand to another with some degree of confidence. "Aubrey and Ollie will watch our backs and provide distractions if necessary. The items in here should suffice in helping us get to the Astronomy tower." Magdalene tossed the bag to Ollie who caught it with ease. "A few fireworks, some exploding marbles, and a few more surprises. Lead on Lucy."

Lucy walked out of the mirror room first her eyes on the projection from the spyglass. No one down the next corridor. No sign of prefect patrols or anyone hanging around the back staircase. Lucy picked up the pace with Lute and Magdalene following closely. Grimalkin was riding on Lute's shoulder currently. She checked the corridor and took off down it grinning widely at the use of the spyglass and its accuracy. Bloody brilliant thing it was! But why would Gramps trust it to her care?

The figure of Argus Filch appeared in the projection. He was coming out of a classroom the corridor Ollie and Aubrey had just come out of. Mrs. Norris should not be too far away. Lucy grinded her teeth and moved for the door to an unused classroom. Opening it quietly and holding it open for her friends to rush into, Lucy went through last and closed the door silently behind them.

"Mrs. Norris should not be too far away from Filch," Lute said as she reached up to pet Grimalkin. "She'll go running for old Filch if she catches sight of us."

Magdalene smiled, "Aubrey, check the bag. I've got something in there that should solve that problem."

Doing as he was bid, Aubrey reached into the bag and reached around for a few seconds before pulling out a small bag. Aubrey held it up for everyone to see. A sweet smell reached Lucy's nose and Grimalkin jumped to Aubrey's shoulder and started began to get extremely affectionate with him and batting at the bag. "Catnip?" Aubrey said as he held the bag as far from Grimalkin as he could get it. His face lit up in a smile, "That's brilliant!"

A projection of Mrs. Norris appeared near Filch. "But how do we drug Mrs. Norris? Someone's going to have to lead them away and meet us up there later."

"I'll go," Lucy said as she reached for the catnip. She gave the spyglass to Ollie and whistled for Grimalkin who leapt onto her shoulder. "Grim and I will meet you all at the tower later."

"Careful Lucy," Ollie said as Lucy stepped out the door closing the door softly behind her.

She was alone now with only Grimalkin for company, armed only with her wand, wits and a bag of catnip. Lucy took the first steps down the corridor and listened carefully for any sounds to indicate the caretaker's location. If she could lead him down a couple of floors Lucy would be able to safely get Filch and his cat farther away from the towers and the main staircase.

Lucy strolled on after hearing no sounds of Filch's characteristic shuffle; even Grimalkin could sense the tension in the air and was being unusually well behaved and alert. Grimalkin moved ahead of Lucy and peered around the corners before walking on with Lucy following, her wand out in case she needed to cause a distraction, like hitting a suit of armor. Hmm… Where had that devil cat got to? It was a secret ambition of Lucy's to see James and Fred bested by Mrs. Norris while committing a prank. Nothing more awkward then being caught red handed by the caretaker's cat. As Lucy's thoughts drifted to her happy place of Fred and James being caught and publicly shamed for their crimes a nasally voice reached Lucy's ears.

"What is it my sweet? Are there students out of bed?"

Lucy suppressed a shiver and bit her lip, trying to conceal herself against the wall as Grimalkin fluffed himself up to twice his usual size and showed his teeth next to her. Filch was coming from the right. There was nowhere for Lucy to hide! But she could run away and cause a distraction as she did so. Separate the man from the cat. Lucy patted her leg a couple of times to get Grimalkin's attention and took off down the corridor at a dead run whispering _"Flipendo!" _at vases that suddenly flipped over and suits of armor that fell from their pedestals.

"Destroying the castle Peeves! I'll see you banished for this!" Filch shouted as he ran after Lucy who scooped up Grimalkin and turned into an abandoned classroom and closed the door softly behind her as she took refuge next to the door hinges and listened carefully for hurried shuffling footsteps. If she was caught out of bed like she was last year, her dad would probably come up to the school to yell at her in person, especially after causing this mess. What was she thinking? The thought of her dad yelling at her made her tremble more than the idea of Filch being on the other side of the door. "Come on out Peeves." Filch mumbled as Lucy pressed her ear against the door. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

The sounds of Filch's footsteps disappeared from Lucy's hearing and Grimalkin began to paw at Lucy's shoulder. Lucy looked under the door for either feet or shadows before opening the door and creeping back out into the corridor, stepping over an armor helmet and walking away from Filch who she could hear talking to himself and cursing Peeves farther on. She scratched Grimalkin behind the ears before setting him on the floor and moving onward.

Suddenly, the shadow of a large cat appeared ahead of Lucy. She took a small amount of catnip from her bag and placed it on the floor at her feet before scooping up Grimalkin and walking silently away, as the shadow's owner came closer. Lucy and Grimalkin hid behind a large curtain and waited.

Mrs. Norris was drawn to the small pile of catnip on the floor like a moth to light and began to sniff it attentively. Lucy had to suppress a chuckle as she started to roll around on the floor and lick it daintily off her paws. When it was all gone, she staggered down the corridor occasionally flopping over to roll on the floor in delight for no particular reason before standing again to follow Filch's voice.

Lucy grinned and walked on towards the staircase with Grimalkin at her feet. As she arrived at the staircase there were voices up ahead that sounded annoyed and some obscene words coming from a very familiar source.

"Don't worry Molly, I'll protect you!" A teenage boy a couple of years older than Molly exclaimed as he stepped valiantly in front of her with his wand drawn at the source of the disturbance.

Peeves, who was now cackling with a manic glee at the sight, was shrieking "Larky and Wheezy, lovey dovey!" Peeves threw a bag of chalk at them which the boy deflected with ease.

"I do _not_ need your protection!" Molly exclaimed as she levitated the bag of chalk and lobbed it at Peeves head, hitting him with enough force to send him back threw the portrait behind him. "Ten points." The boy turned and looked at Molly stupidly as she turned and walked on down another corridor before running after her.

Lucy waited a few more moments before moving on, enjoying the silence. Until small footsteps were heard going down the stairs. A mess of dark hair showed it was Albus. Lucy watched as her younger cousin passed by her without noticing her or removing his eyes from the floor. How strange. Lucy crept up the stairs after Albus was well away and made her way up the staircase to the astronomy tower.

It was really quiet here. Lucy allowed herself a smile, feeling successful and accomplished, also a bit rebellious. She was a couple of flights away from the astronomy staircase when a loud laugh reached her ears.

"Ickle Wheezy and her kneazy are out of bed!" Grimalkin snarled in Lucy's arms as Peeves began lobbing vases at them as he soared through the walls shouting it over and over again. Lucy was off flying up the stepped ignoring the stitches in her sides. She did not stop running until she had made it to the top of the tower where her friends were waiting. Lucy and Grimalkin were suddenly covered by her friends' hugs and gleeful laughter.

Magdalene smiled and she almost looked the way she did last year. "I wanted to thank you all for being such good help. Maybe now I can finish with the experiment I was working on."

"It was no big deal, we were glad to help." Lute said as she slipped an arm over Aubrey's shoulders. "I'll never forget those prefects stepping on those exploding marbles."

Ollie checked his watch and gave the spyglass back to Lucy. "Hey, we better get back to the tower; I don't want detention after getting away with all of that."

"Ollie's right. I'll see you all later. Lucy, don't forget the meeting tomorrow." Magdalene said as they walked down the stairs. Lucy glad for their company she had put the thought of Peeves from her mind.

They were almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when the sound of "_Students out of bed!"_ reached their ears. They ran the rest of the way to the tower as Peeves threw books and vases at their backs.

Oo0Oo0

"We thought you would like a look at this sir," A small blonde Auror said as her boss and his right hand arrived on the scene. "Third attack this week. I think it's a serial killer." She turned and led the two men to the house, past a couple of rookies who were puking in the bushes.

Harry looked around the room carefully. The pictures on the wall showed a happy well-adjusted family consisting of a mother, father and a girl nearly Hogwarts age. The woman led them through the kitchen and stopped in front of the closed door. She looked at them both carefully before speaking. "I'm warning you now, it's not pretty."

"Is it ever?" Ron quipped.

The blonde Auror opened the door to reveal the three bodies lying on the floor. The Cole family was all there with eyes plucked from their sockets, the usual souvenir, and skin pulled away leaving only a skeletal smile. All three members of the Cole family were faceless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__You went from something fun to dark and disturbing._

_If you have read my previous works you will know who the people in charge of this particular resistance group are. I love those little tie ins. _


	11. Protect the Guilty

_**Chapter Eleven: "…Protect the Guilty." **_

Ollie was snoring obnoxiously, his head using his open History of Magic book as a pillow. Lucy looked up from her side of the table directly across from him to find a growing puddle of drool threatening to drown the book in saliva. Lucy recoiled in disgust, before reaching over and flicking him on the ear. Ollie snored on. Letting her eye twitch a couple of times Lucy decided to take a more attention getting approach. But where would she find a Bohemian Bruiser plant in the school Greenhouse? She glanced around the common room before deciding to leave Ollie to his sleep; after all, there was a match tomorrow morning. Maybe he would get to play.

For now, she had an important meeting to attend.

She left Grimalkin to watch over napping Ollie and walked for the portrait hole. It was a long walk down the stairs. After a long time of stair dissention, Lucy was in the fourth floor corridor. She checked her letter again and began to count suits of armor and look for the tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw that was across the hall from the meeting room.

Ten suits of armor later, Lucy found herself examining the Rowena tapestry with a careful, curious eye. It was made with a careful attention to detail and excessive use of the color blue. Lucy looked across the hall and walked to the small wooden door and knocked on it softly. She stepped back as the door creaked open.

Lucy's mouth opened and closed like a fish, she was unable to form words or coherent sentences as she looked at the boy in front of her. He was very tall and thin with his brown hair parted carefully to the side. A shiny head boy badge pinned to the front of his robes, Victoire was head girl this year so he was definitely her counterpart. He had a fair face with a straight nose and doe brown eyes. Lucy blushed fiercely as Augustus Grand peered down at her and opened his mouth; he had a lovely voice. "And you are?"

"Uh…" Her mouth continued to move with no sound escaping.

"I need your name."

Damn, what did people call her again?

"Um… L-Lucy." It was mumbled and hardly comprehensible to Augustus who then asked her to repeat herself. "Lucy…"

"Ah, Magdalene says good things about you, come on in." He held the door open for her and Lucy walked through looking up at him shyly. He was handsome.

There was a small group of students sitting at desks in the unused classroom. Magdalene was sitting on the desk in the front of the classroom looking a little more worn then she had been. When she saw Lucy she smiled widely and got off the desk to give her a hug. "Find us alright?"

"Easily," Magdalene lead Lucy to a seat in the front and took position at the front of the class.

"Now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce you to someone who will be joining our little gatherings." Magdalene motioned to Lucy who shrunk down in her seat as all of the eyes trained on her. "This is Lucy Weasley, and we are all quite happy to have her with us."

There were murmurs of "Hello Lucy", before Magdalene began to speak again.

"Now I've been doing some research in the restricted section the past few months and if anyone needs to know the origin of lesser known curses from the dark ages please let me know…"

While Magdalene's lecture was informative, Lucy only heard segments of it as she glanced across the aisle at Augustus Grand who was listening intently to Magdalene's speech.

Oo0Oo0

The following morning, Adelaide woke Lucy by pulling away the covers and shouting about a quidditch match against Slytherin before running downstairs to the common room. Lucy sat up and rolled off the journal that she had fallen asleep reading, it had somehow wound up under her back and accidently shoved Grimalkin off the bed as she did so. Grimalkin gave a hiss of protest as he landed on the floor and took refuge under the bed. Lucy put her head down and looked under her bed from above to come eye to eye with her displeased kitten that fluffed himself up to twice his normal size and hissed again. Spoiled thing.

Lucy glared at Grimalkin and picked up the journal and closed it, cringing at the folded pages. Placing it in the rucksack at the foot of her bed, as she placed her feet on the floor and reached for her glasses which were laying out on the floor in pieces, Lucy repaired them quickly and placed them on her face, finally able to see that the common room was empty of her dormmates. She stretched, yawned and cracked her neck, before walking over to her trunk to dig out her Saturday robes.

She was soon dressed with her Grimalkin in far better temper inside her bag with the journal, and on her way downstairs, to the common room; she proceeded up to the boys second year boys dormitory to toss Ollie out of his bed with a flick of her wand. Laughing at his obvious displeasure, she rushed back down to the common room and stepped out of the portrait and began her descent down the grand staircase. There was a big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin today. Lute, Aubrey and Lucy had made plans to go early and get good seats. Lucy normally hid in the library and read during the games, she was not going to support her biased team, but today's match had been all people had talked about for weeks in the common room which had made eavesdropping difficult and rather dull. Though, she did want to see Imogen's house get beat badly, Ollie said the team was fantastic. They had beaten Hufflepuff earlier in the year, but had lost to Ravenclaw by only two hundred points. If they won this match they would go to the finals.

Ignoring the glares the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' were giving on another from their tables. Lucy sat down next to the plate of bacon and opened the diary to try and read the next entry as she reached out to grab four pieces; she found her hand touching the wood grain of the table. She removed her gaze from the diary and found Slattery holding the plate of bacon and looking at Lucy with a devious smile.

"Sorry Lacy, my players need the energy more than the spectators so they get first pick." He held the plate just out of her reach as he passed it over to the rest of the team on Lucy's left.

"The name is Lucy you git, get it right." Slattery turned and looked at Lucy with a malicious look in his eyes. Lucy glared back, holding his gaze, hoping he would have the usual reaction and look away from her. He rolled his eyes and had a seat, glancing at Lucy every so often.

Lucy flipped through the shorter and duller entries of Sullivan's journal, recording who went where and when they patrolled and some reports from the Potterwatch station. She heard Slattery laughing over something James had said and looked up to see someone passing him the orange juice. Lucy focused on it intently, Slattery was not special, he was a bully and it would serve him right if he fell off his broom. The bottom of the glass orange juice pitcher grew cloudy and suddenly cracked spilling all over Slattery's lap. He jumped up with an unmanly yelp. Lucy hid a smirk behind her hand and waited for Ollie to come down, she managed to keep some food from the Quidditch team first string and save it for Ollie.

It was a few more minutes before Ollie plodded into the Great Hall looking bright eyed and bushy tailed. His smile was wide and he took a seat next to Lucy who immediately dumped the food she had saved on his plate. Ollie began to eat ravenously. He stopped chewing long enough speak, being polite enough not to talk with his mouth full. "Good morning."

"The same to you. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, until someone threw me out of bed." He glared for a moment before he began to laugh. "Thank you for waking me up by the way, I don't think I would have woken up otherwise."

"I thought you might want to get up, there is a Quidditch match today." Lucy reached into her bag to pet Grimalkin.

Ollie straightened in his seat and fixed Lucy with a bright smile, "You're going to the match today!" He leaned closer to her, "Really?"

Lucy nodded; Ollie's smile seemed to grow wider. "Aubrey and Lute left early to get us good seats."

"That's good; it should be a good match." He smile faltered for a moment, "Even if I don't get to play."

"You'll get to, I know it."

Oo0Oo0

Lucy pushed her way through the gathering crowd and shouted Lute's name, who stood up immediately to point to the seat she and Aubrey had saved for her. "Pardon me. 'Scuse me!" She stepped on an older student's foot as she made her way through the crowd and took her seat. Grimalkin sitting contently in her bag poking his head out occasionally to hiss at those who got to close.

Lute held out a small pocketsized spyglass to Lucy, "You'll be able to see the match better." Lucy put it to her ey for the rest of the match.

A voice from the speakers caught Lucy's attention, "Welcome to the match you have all been waiting for, Gyffindor versus Slytherin. And here come the Slytherins," Lucy blocked her out as hisses and boos sounded from those around her, Lucy watched as green blurs circled the pitch. "Keeper Merric Murray, the seeker Ian Fairbairn," Lucy knew him, he was a History of Magic fanatic and got fantastic grades. They were in the same year and was a student Lucy could not complain about. "And last but not least the Chasers Natalie McPhee, Holden Collar, and Arcturus Birch."

"And here come the Gryffindor's led by Captain Slattery," A musical voice proclaimed from the box above where the three of them were sitting. There was a cheer from the stands that shook Lucy's insides with its volume and intensity. The seven players rose into the air and did a lap around the pitch. "With his chasers Weasley, Weasley, and Potter!" The crowds erupted at the sound of the famous surnames. "Your Seeker, the rookie Janie Munson! And last bit not least the Beaters Gladys Floyd, and Bleddyn 'Bleedin' Yates!" The crowd went wild hooting, hollering and stamping their feet. "And I am your Quidditch commentator Leah Jordan." Leah had a musical speaking voice as she began to cover the rules for the match and advertise her father's radio show.

The two teams gathered and Madam Hooch blew the whistle and threw the quaffle into the air. The six chasers attacked it before Slytherin took off for the Gryffindor goalposts. Slattery caught the quaffle and threw it to James who took off down the pitch passing to Fred as he went. Fred dove down towards the ground pulling out of the dive to pass to Dominique who went of the goal post dodging bludgers as she went.

Aubrey and Lute would periodically clutch Lucy's arms in excitement as Gryffindor grew closer to the goalposts and would scream in her ears as their team scored. Dominique did a loop in the air after successfully accomplishing this feat before soaring off down the pitch. Slattery watched her with a love stuck stare and was nearly hit by a bludger.

Lucy laughed as Slattery came back to himself and began to pay more attention to the game as it moved to his side of the pitch. Lucy peered down the rows to find Victoire doing some rather wild encouragement of the team. She and her friends had the best seat as a group of boys was sitting at their feet appearing to have given up their seats for her glamorous cousin.

The game continued with Munson and Fairbairn occasionally going into dives for the snitch, but neither one catching it. Lucy had nearly shouted herself hoarse as Gryffindor began to catch up to Slytherin's lead.

James reached out to catch the quaffle with one hand while still clutching his broom with the other. As the red ball brushed his fingertips, there was a whoosh and the sound of splintering wood. Lucy's eyes widened in horror as James spun out into the center of the pitch on half of his broom, the front still clutched tightly in his hands. There was an instant of realization from the crowd and a grey blur hit James solidly in the stomach, successfully knocking him off his broom.

There was a loud gasp that shook the stands as James was fell to the ground with his broken broom in his hands. Lucy stood with Lute and Aubrey clutching her arms as she gripped the railing and watched in horror as Fred flew in to try and grab him unsuccessfully and her cousin hit the ground. The game stopped as Leah Jordan began shouting about the Slytherin beaters dirty play.

"What just happened?" Lucy exclaimed.

"The beaters tag teamed him," Lute said, anger evident on her face. "One broke his broom, the other knocked him off!"

"I think that second bludger was an accident Lute." Aubrey squeaked, shaking hard enough to make Lucy's arm tremble independently of the rest of her body.

James unconscious body was removed from the pitch and Slattery called for a time out. The six Gryffindor players gathered on the ground, a couple shaking visibly. Lucy looked through her telescope to get a better view of Ollie was leaning forward looking at his meeting teammates, his body tense and ready to move at a moment's notice.

Lucy allowed herself a smile of satisfaction. Slattery had no choice, Ollie was the only understudy and it would be difficult to beat Slytherin with two chasers. She turned back to the meeting team and found a rather loud argument brewing between Slattery and Dominique. She looked closer and realized Dominique's features had a slightly birdlike look to them. She wondered if Dominique could throw fireballs. Slattery looked terrified and motioned for Ollie to come over. Ollie jumped up and his friends began to cheer.

"It looks like Captain Slattery's calling for his alternate Ollie Wood; he seems quite a bit more excited than usual. Understandable as he has been on that bench the entire season waiting to be called to duty." Leah Jordan commentated, "Shame he had to play after such a dirty play by the Slytherin beaters."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Headmistress, got carried away."

It was another thirty seconds of rapid strategizing before the Gryffindor team mounted their brooms and took to the air. Both Dominique and Fred took the penalty shots, both were blocked by Merric Murray, and the game began again.

"Go Ollie, go!" Lucy shouted as she jumped up and down with Lute and Aubrey shouting words of encouragement as Ollie zipped by on his broomstick and waved at them. Lucy watched as Ollie caught the quaffle with both hands and took off down the pitch. He suddenly pulled into a dive and let go of the quaffle on the way down. Dominique moved in to snatch it up and throw it to Fred who was flying over head. Fred dodged a bludger and passed the quaffle to Ollie who scored.

Te game continued on and Ollie continued to lead in Gryffindor's recovery. As he was about to take his seventh shot at the hoop, there was a scream from Leah Jordan, "MUNSON GOT IT! The match in over. Gyffindor wins!"

The crowd went wild. Lucy had fully lost her voice by the end and had settled for being hugged by an ecstatic Lute and Aubrey. As the crowd began to split, Lucy watched her house team take a victory lap before landing to get changed, and noticed something odd. A small dark haired boy a few rows beneath her looking around confusedly, he turned and Lucy realized that it was Albus. Lucy met his eyes and he gave her no sign of acknowledgement.

"Albus!" Lucy shouted down to her cousin, he began to walk off with the rest of the crowd. Lucy called again, louder this time. "Albus, up here!" He was lost in the herd of students. "What's with that?" She looked at Lute and Aubrey who had stepped away from her to observe.

"Maybe he didn't hear you Lu," Lute said as she looked at the crowd that had swallowed Albus. "I've never seen him without Rose and Scorpius before. That's weird."

Lucy's mouth tightened, "Let's head to the library. Ollie said he would meet us there later."

Aubrey nodded and he and Lute took off down the steps with Lucy following behind them.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy had stayed late at the library to finish an essay for History of Magic. After her friends went back to the common room, Ollie had tried to stay with her but Lucy told him to go enjoy the celebration party, make sure Grimalkin got back to the tower and to get some sleep. Aubrey was having minimal success in locating the book about the resistance groups from the war, even with help from Lute. He had been hiding from bullies when he had first seen it and the whole incident was one blur. After her friends left Lucy found herself turning back to the diary instead to the essay, even as Lucy was chased out of the library for the evening she was unable to quit reading it.

_Today, we had a couple of people show up on the edges of our grounds, Trench Coat, Romeo, the Casanova and I caught them. I was with them because I just needed to get away for a while and rumors of a wand stash within our borders had caught my attention. I don't entirely trust this band of weirdoes and there are a few others who feel the same way. They saved us all, but we are all still not sure why we are all still here and the cabin here is filling steadily. Trench Coat calls it Haven. Rather fitting. Trench Coat's a rather nice young man who doesn't look old enough to shave, but is well liked and respected by the people within Haven's walls. I'm sure if there's anything unusual going on around here he knows nothing about it. _

_A part of our barrier had slipped, Trench says that trying to protect this many people in one area can upset a basic shield charm like this one. As he was about to repair it a couple of men jumped out of the bushes with their wands drawn._

_"Who are you?" One snarled as he pointed is wand at Trench Coat who was unable to draw his in turn. "If you're one of those bloody Snatchers I'll blow you to bits."_

_I have no idea why I this. "We're mudbloods." The Poet looked like he was ready to piss himself; Casanova was giving me a look I could not read._

_"You're muggleborns?"The man said, his expression surprised._

_"What did you think we were, Death Eaters?" Trench Coat's sarcasm just flew over his head. _

Lucy laughed; she liked this Trench Coat bloke. She imagined he must have all kinds of stories to tell about the war. He may have gone on to continue heroics as some sort of law enforcement official after the war. Maybe he was still working in the department? It would be some time before Lucy could find out, but if she could go to work with her dad one day over the summer, she could slip off to ask one of her uncle's in the Auror department.

_They joined our little group on our way back to Haven. Charming fellows with stories from the outside more recent then many of ours, they had a radio with them and we all spent the evening listening to a secret station called Potterwatch. We laughed until tears rolled down our faces and it all felt strange. The first real dose of humor we had felt in so long. _

Lucy stopped reading as she nearly walked into a suit of armor which turned its head to look down at her. Lucy smiled at it sheepishly before turning the page and sitting on the nearby steps to read the next entry. Sullivan's handwriting was sloppier and there were spatters on ink on the page. Lucy hunched over the book and read on.

_Haven has a small room in the back where Trench Coat and the other leaders meet to discuss personal matters and plan. They have been meeting more the past couple of days. Today a tall blond man swung by looking tense and nervous. The Bride escorted him to the room and left with the other three leaders to go outside. After they were out of the way, I listened at the door. The two voices were muffled, but I could make out the sounds._

_It was the old man speaking, "How did you get somebody in the Minister's office?"_

_It was a new voice that replied, "Call him Pimpernel, he came with the place and trust me, this is good information straight from the thestral's mouth." There was a pause, "He's my agent, and you can't have him."_

_"If he's yours he's mine by extension. I thought you said they were weeding out sympathizers in the top tiers?"_

_"Occlumency, he wants out but there's no way to do so without endangering a number of people. He's smart, but I worry about him occasionally."_

_"If he has emotional problems, drop him. I don't need anybody cracking when things get worse."_

_A loud shuffling and he sound of wood tapping on wood. "He won't crack, he's got some good people watching him and he's a damn good actor. He's got Yaxley and his dog Randall watching him like a hawk, that is concerning." The visitor paused. "I may not be around to help him much longer. We may be joining up sooner than anticipated."_

"_Adamina too? Will your boy be coming with you?"_

"_We've already moved him in with his Godfather, Edmund's a good man and if things go wrong he'll take care of Cappie."The man's voice cracked but he snapped back quickly. "Ada and I are ready to move in at a moment's notice."_

Lucy gasped; it could not be her uncle. But it seemed to be. Her Uncle Cappie was an orphan who Gramps had provided a home after the war, what happened to his godfather Edmund to cause those events?

_There was a sound of understanding from the old man, "You two know what to do, just arrive in one piece. And I wanted to ask about those portkeys you were working on to get some of these people out, it's getting a little crowded here and they're getting restless." _

"_I know you can make them, but you have very good wards here and for maximum efficiency your wards would need to be temporarily lowered. I recommend having a small temporary opening in some distinctive place and flying them out on brooms, I'm sure your people can do something to accomplish that."_

"_I know just who to ask."_

_The door swung open and smacked me in the face. My eyes were watering as I was dragged into the room. The drunk was looking at me with a cool gaze while the blond man pushed me into a chair and put some ice on my head. I thought they were both going to do me harm for quite some time. They were looking at me as if I had grown another head. _

_"He's heard a lot, and I don't want to obliviate him; I may have other uses for him." The old man said this with a warped expression that fills me with horror of what's to come._

Lucy stood and walked up the stairs and down the corridor. Sullivan seemed to have gotten himself into trouble with his nosing about. What did the old man plan to do with him? She wanted to read on but it was almost time for curfew, she would read more when she got to bed.

As she ascended the steps there was a crowd gathered, talking and shouting. Lucy glowered at their backs, they were in her way. She squared her shoulders preparing to push her way through the crowd. But why were they all standing there. Lucy changed direction and walked into the middle of the crowd for a better view. It was a strange thing to be written on the wall, it took her a moment to realize it was written in blood. The words made Lucy forget her desire to read the diary.

_Those who protect the guilty must pay the price_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I've got to finish my college speech on chocolate pie. No joke. And then make the darn thing, I've never made one before, should be fun._

_Lucy's got a crush, I find this amusing and kind of adorable. Ollie's quidditch glory. Albus is getting stranger. _


	12. Reality of War

_**Chapter Twelve: Reality of War**_

Two weeks into February found four children staring at a wall. Lucy tilted her head and reread the writing for the hundredth time.

_Those who protect the guilty must pay the price_

"I still have no idea what this lunatic is trying to say." Lute said as she ran her fingers gently over the strings of her lyre letting sweet music fill the air. It seemed an effort to get her friends to relax. "I still say it's just some student trying to stir up trouble." She worked her way into the chorus of her father's composition, _The Valiant_. "Lucy, let it go."

"I can't, its to strange."

Aubrey spoke softly, "It seems like at threat, but a threat about who and what?"

"The professors have no idea who wrote it. Merryweather even checked it for more advanced magic and could not find any trace of it." Lucy said as she walked up and ran her hand over each letter noting that the culprit was probably roughly her size, maybe a little smaller. "Hey Aubrey, come here a second."

Aubrey was small, even for first year standards, coming up only to Lucy's shoulder. Lucy moved his hand up towards the writing on the wall, he could not quite reach all the way up, but if he were standing on something…

"It was either someone really young, or someone who is really short. No offence Aubrey."

"None taken." Aubrey grinned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I the only one who thinks it is time to go to class?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled as she continued to stare at the wall. She had already sent a letter to Gramps who had replied and told her he had mentioned it to her parents. Her parents had not sent anything to her offering their worries but rather reminders to stay out of trouble. "Ollie and I have Defense, so we'll see you at dinner."

Lute strung her lyre again with a smile, "Well, Aubrey, let's go down to the dungeons and make nice with Sluggy and the Ravenclaws. Talk to you later." Aubrey waved as he and Lute walked down the corridor.

Ollie and Lucy stared at the writing a little longer before Lucy ran out of ideas and theories to contemplate and they took the long way to Merryweather's classroom. Lucy's mind began to wander back to the journal. She was a quarter of the way through and had summarized events for her friends, reading aloud took too long. Sullivan's voice could easily be heard through his words, but Trench Coat was the one who captured Lucy's imagination. Clever, intelligent, and courageous, he seemed like someone who would be well known after the war and hailed as one of the great heroes of the conflict, but Aubrey was having little success finding information about what had happened to him and that book about the resistance groups of the second war he had mentioned on the ride back to school.

Ollie stopped suddenly and dove behind a suit of armor, pulling Lucy in behind him. Lucy looked around the armor to find her cousins James and Fred getting shouted at by Professor Merryweather who was soaking wet and covered in flour. The professor's voice rose with volume as he gave them a month's worth of detentions. Ollie and Lucy walked off in the other direction, but Lucy could not help but look back and give her cousins' a superior look over her shoulder accompanied by a little wave. She stifled a laugh as James and Fred looked at her in disgust.

"Looks like you are playing in the next match, Ollie, considering all of those detentions James and Fred just got." Lucy gloated to her friend as they began to descend down the stairs, Ollie smiled brighter than usual before his expression twisted to one of panic, grabbing the railing as the staircase began to move. "Aw, c'mon! We don't want to go there."

"Bloody staircase," Ollie muttered, apparently picking up some of Lucy's fouler language skills as it grinded to a halt at the fifth floor. "Looks like we're going to take the long way."

They began to walk, wanting only to get away from the staircase before it did something else that was strange. They walked down the corridor past Barnabus the Barmy tapestry, Lucy thinking only about how late they were going to be to Merryweather's class.

"Hey, Luce, was that door always there?"

Lucy looked where Ollie was pointing and a rush of familiarity flooded her senses. "No, but let's look inside."

Ollie smiled and opened the small wooden door letting Lucy walk through first. It was a passageway that smelled heavily like smoke and ash that lead down a set of stone steps. Ollie's voice echoed eerily off the stone walls. "Hello?" Lucy listened to it repeat before laughing softly. "We're going to be late anyway, so let's see where this goes. Maybe it goes out of the castle." Ollie closed the door behind him leaving them both in total darkness.

Lucy flicked her wand filling the corridor with light from her wand as they walked down the stairs. The walk was very short, Lucy walked into a tapestry and peered out into a corridor. The corridor was familiar, they were on a lower floor, right down the hall from Merryweather's classroom. Lucy looked up and down the corridor before stepping out and pulling Ollie out behind her. She then looked behind the tapstry to find that the passage had disappeared as if it had never been there at all. Lucy tapped the wall and hit a couple of stones but nothing appeared. Ollie looked at the wall nervously as Lucy covered it up with the tapestry.

"Maybe it's a one way passage?" Lucy said as she moved next to Ollie.

"That doesn't make it less weird." Ollie moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and held the door open for Lucy as she walked in. The class room was full which seemed to indicate that they were both a little late, but there was no sign of Merryweather so it looked like they were both in the clear. Ollie and Lucy took the empty seats at the front of the class. Unfortunately, these seats were in front of Imogen Varnham and Nerissa Selwyn with the rest of Imogen's little gang gathered around the desk.

Lucy tried to ignore the hairs standing on the back of her neck as Imogen opened her mouth. "Dear, dear, all of the poor murdered mudbloods. It's a shame they haven't caught the killer yet."

Ollie and Lucy had whipped around as that foul word passed Imogen's lips, Lucy's hand inching for her wand. Ollie reached out and grabbed Lucy's wand out of her pocket so she would not do something stupid and moved it out of her reach. Lucy resorted to smart arse commentary. "The word used in polite society Imogen is Muggleborn. It shows good breeding." Imogen's face colored while Lucy took a moment to bask and take in her verbal retort.

Imogen opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted.

"I am sure all of you read the paper this morning." Professor Merryweather strolled in and slammed the door behind him causing all of the students to jump. Lucy turned around to face the front of the class her face coloring as she did not receive the Daily Prophet. Instead Lucy received a monthly political magazine about domestic and international affairs; it had a large selection of crosswords in the back. Lucy's mum had expressed some degree of concern over it a few times, while her dad just beamed from the other side of the table. Molly said dad was already planning Lucy's rise to the top ranks of the Ministry. Gramps seemed to have different opinions about what Lucy should do with her life, and they seemed to have next to no involvement with the government. "It has been officially released by the Ministry this morning about a serial killer being on the loose targeting Muggleborns. Don't bother taking out your books for today's lesson, instead we are going to talk about the things that go on outside of this castle." Merryweather leaned against his desk. "Now, who here can tell me about any sort of radical political party or movement out in force today?"

The room was quiet. Merryweather looked at them in disgust, his gaze lingering on James and Fred who had just walked in with scowls on their faces.

"Nobody, alright then," He settled his gaze on Lucy, who noticed he still had flour on his nose. "Miss Weasley, as I recall your father works for the Ministry, I'm sure he talks about work at home."

"Yes sir, there's one group I've heard about called the Reformation." Gramps had mentioned it; he had gotten into scraps with a couple of members of that particular movement.

"Very good, now I'm going to tell you all how those party lines came about. Yes, what is it Potter?"

"What does this have to do with Defense?" James looked every bit the defiant brat Lucy believed him to be. Though it caused Lucy mental anguish, he had a point.

Merryweather crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Quite a bit Potter, but to put it simply, good leaders bring peace, bad ones can bring revolution. Think about that during our discussion today." He began to walk up the aisle between the desks. "I know this will probably not be covered in your History of Magic class, but I feel this should be discussed as part of my curriculum this year. Nearly twenty years ago there was a battle fought at this school. In fact, there will be a memorial raised on the grounds to commemorate it this year on the anniversary." There was a collective sigh of boredom from the class, they all ready knew this. Merryweather banged the desk Fred and James were sitting at with his fist causing a loud thud. "It was fought for you. You can thank the veterans, the dead and in some special cases your families for the peaceful life you're living now. Though the months afterwards were just as confusing as the war itself."

Lucy straightened in her chair. Gramps had gone on a similar tangent during one of his wartime stories, though none of them were about the second Voldemort War, he and her parents had talked a little bit about the few months after the war. That was when her parents had met. Gramps said they were snogging by Christmas.

"During that time a number of groups appeared, vying for position in the new world order, many of them soon lost position until there was one left. Muggleborns for Reformation. This group sought to bring justice to victims of the regime and their families. This particular group resorted to vandalism and harassment of known purebloods and their properties. Meaning they also managed to locate many people who took part in the torture and execution of muggleborns. Though the evidence for many of these cases was questionable, and many still had high ranking connections within the Ministry, some claimed the imperius curse while others were... given lesser time or none at all for their crimes."

They never took their wands out for that particular class.

When class was over Lucy walked out with her nose in the journal, her thoughts on that time twenty years in the past while Ollie stopped her from walking into suits of armor and other students as they went to the library

_My first assignment was with Trench Coat. There was a report of Death Eater activity and he wanted me to go check it out with him. "A bit of surveillance," he said. "We won't be gone long."I noted that he made no guarantees about coming back in one piece either. He gave me a wand for my protection, I felt better having it but I was not sure how much help I could possibly be. I am not a powerful wizard by any stretch of the imagination. My magical skills are basic and people are usually unable to tell if I've enchanted something, my enchantments don't last very long either. Needless to say, I grabbed hold of Trench Coat as he apparated us out just outside the perimeter. _

_A back alley was where we had found ourselves, Trench Coat put on a heavy green cloak and gave me a brown one from his rucksack and pressed forward silently barely giving me time to fix the clasp. I followed quickly as he led me down to an empty street full of old shops that seemed to be making advertisements of the magical variety. It was Diagon Alley, only with no sign of anything more than the little street of shops. This place seemed dead, and so silent, that I could hear rats fighting in the back alleys. And a few piles of twitching rags peering out at us from the sides of the street._

_"Why are we here?"_

_He just smiled at me and continued to walk. Trench Coat led me up a couple of fire escapes and onto the rooftops and surveyed the area. The Diagon Alley of my youth was long gone, what stood in its place was something very different. Trench Coat pointed at a building down the way to Knockturn Alley where there were lights on in the upper windows. "That's why. Our sources are saying that that is a small time Death Eater stronghold." He dug something out of his pocket and held it up for me to see. It looked like a firework. "Watch this." He levitated it into the air and threw it at the building; it exploded on impact with a reverberating gut shuddering sound. About ten people ran out of the building and a few of the people who remained in the Alley were attracted by the noise and came out to see what all of the fuss was about. "Stay with me." _

_Trench Coat got down using the fire escape and ran inside, I followed as ordered. I felt safer with him then alone on that roof. _

_The building was fairly small and it did not take too long for Trench Coat to find what he was looking for. It was a file. He took out the papers and put them in his pocket. As we left a large burly man appeared in the doorway. He said what was a woman's name, I won't write it down, in case this journal falls into the wrong hands. I ran forward and got jinxed for my trouble. Trench Coat proceeded to knock him away and drag me out the door to apparate back to Haven. _

_That was my surprise for the evening Trench Coat is not a man, but a very young woman. She made me swear to keep it her name quiet. But it may very well be out after today as the name of a ravel rouser._

_That evening, another group flew out for the other station to get out of the country. I was not with them. I think they are keeping me behind for something. _

Lucy smiled widely, as she sat down at their regular table in the back of the common room. This revelation was even better, a young witch fighting back against the Ministry and Death Eaters, leading a rebellion. Ollie began to play with the wireless as Lucy read on in fascination about Sullivan's day to day tasks and his ponderings over why he was not moving on as quickly as the rest. He was being taught things but felt like there was more going on then he knew about. He pressed on seeing no other option if he was in this deep.

"Lucy, I found the book." Aubrey mumbled as he pulled took his seat in the Gryffindor common room.

Lucy snapped the journal closed and leaned across the table, an obsessive and maniacal gleam in her eyes as her glasses slid down her nose. "Where was it?"

Aubrey leaned back, tipping his chair away from Lucy as he eyeballed her nervously as he placed the book on the table before him. It was a medium sized book that looked practically new with the title spelled out in elegant silver letters. _Resounding Resistance: The Heroes of The War and What They Are Doing Now by Maria Miles. _Lucy was practically salivating as she ran her fingers over the silver title slowly. Could they finally put actual names to Sullivan's saviors? Would Lucy find out who the mysterious Trench Coat actually was and where he was?

"Your cousin Rose had it and left it at the Ravenclaw table this morning. Lute will give it back to her later." Aubrey fidgeted uncomfortably as Lucy picked up the book. "I marked a couple of sections for you to look at. These sections seem to apply to Sullivan sections of the war, but I had to dig through those really large sections about the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's army until I found smaller, less famous movements. It might not be totally accurate." Aubrey paused and chewed on his lower lip. Ollie gave him a curious glance from where he was playing with the wireless to try and listen to the Puddlemere match against the Wasps. It was static filled and difficult to catch a word of what was going on at the match. "Just read it."

Lucy flipped through the pages until she came to the first dog eared page, she knew it was not Rose's handywork; she and Aunt Hermione _never_ folded the corner pages of a book. Especially a _library_ book. The passage itself was short and hardly had any of the information that Lucy was looking for. She flipped to the second marked page and found a full color picture, a straight-backed figure in a brown trench coat that was billowing in the breeze facing away from Lucy. The picture had a light sketchy quality and soft colors that Louis would love, but had a firmness to it that made Lucy stare for a while before moving down the page to the description beneath.

_Living, dead, myth or legend, nobody can seem to agree. Those who have seen her claim her an unsung hero of the conflict, other a legend concocted by the desperate to keep hopes alive while Potter disappeared from the public view. _

Lucy looked at it again and realized the picture seemed shadowed and would not turn to show her face. She reflected on how odd that was for someone who had done heroic things. Lucy turned to the third marked section and began to read.

"_She was small; I remember that very clearly, that coat just seemed to swallow her completely. It was not until later, when she had the coat off that I realized how thin she was. It was about five months since Muggleborns had gone into hiding, I'm sure she had been working tirelessly during that entire time. All I know is that after she set me and my family up with a few broomsticks to move to another station with was the last time I saw her... She was clever. Clever people were very hard to capture or kill during that conflict… I don't care what everyone else is saying. I don't think she is dead, I think she settled down and had a family of her own. She never gave her name; I guess she was thinking ahead about the life she wanted to live after the war. An anonymous one…"_

"Don't worry Aubrey; apparently Trench Coat was a witch." Lucy said and gave Aubrey a smile of reassurance.

Ollie looked over, "Really?"

"Yeah," she went back to reading.

_No one is really sure of the actual identity of the leader of the Muggleborn Relocation Opperation, but they know what she has done for a number of people who managed to escape the country during the second He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named conflict. She was everything the Ministry hated, a muggleborn witch with a substantial amount of magical power and allies who seemed outside the realm of normal and socially acceptable behavior and just as willing to rebel as she was. All of them are remembered by those they helped fondly. Others remember them a purely crazy._

_"I remember one of those nits very clearly; he was a muggleborn ministry worker who fancied himself a poet of only one topic. His bride who he had to leave behind when he went into hiding, well, if it keeps a man from going mad I'm all for it but as the son of an English professor, I found it highly distasteful rubbish."Jim Macintyre believes he was one of the first people to be picked up by the Seven. "There was one woman walking around in wedding robes, she was a pureblood. None of us were very fond of purebloods, especially those with known relatives who were Death Eaters. She was very chipper. Everyone else there was either a half-blood or more. Just the poet and the girl were one of us."_

_It is statements like this that give some substance to the story of the Relocation Operation and their leader. While there are others who believe they never existed at all and are only a myth that was concocted by the desperate and is now sung in ballads around May Second Holiday. Each deed is remembered for its brazenness and it's disregard to the regime. While there remain facts that continue to be a source of discussion and debate, there is one fact that is hard to dispute."_

"The Wimbleton Wasps win the match by three hundred points!" The wireless crackled before giving way to static and Ollie's cries of despair.

_In late April of 1998, the location of the Muggleborn Relocation Operation was compromised. Many were captured, three of the Seven were killed, the remaining four were taken back to the Ministry to stand trial. Their exact deaths are unknown, some say they had their souls sucked out by dementors upon arrival to the Ministry, others say that they had survived to and took part in the Battle for Hogwarts School, only to be struck down in battle. Whatever happened during those weeks, one thing is for sure, the death of the leader of the Muggleborn Relocation Operation is as foggy as the woman herself, who was never heard from again._

Lucy trembled and closed the book, her eyes felt strangely wet. Like she had lost a personal friend who she could talk to and admire, someone she did not have to share with her family's large mess of famous war heroes. She could not be dead, stories were not supposed to end like that, by being kissed by a dementor. She slumped back into her chair and looked at the picture again. The woman still never turned to look at her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry…" Aubrey said quietly as Lucy returned the book to him. Lucy closed her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the feeling rising in her chest.

"He never gave her name, so we can't check any records to find her grave." She banged her fist on the table in frustration, shaking Ollie's wireless with the force behind it. She buried her face in her hands and she brushed her hair out of her face. "She's been gone for years."

"Nobody knows if she's alive or dead for sure Lucy." Aubrey said as he leaned forward his voice dropping to a mere whisper as older students walked by. "The odds that she is alive are not very good, but not impossible."

"They haven't heard from her, people can't seem to agree about whether or not she even existed."

Ollie took the seat next to Lucy and put his arm around her shoulders, "But she did exist Lucy. Sullivan talked, laughed and fought with her, and told her story and because of that she'll never really die. It's the people who remember us after we are gone that tell our stories to the next generation."

Lucy looked at Ollie quizzically, "Wow Ollie, that was beautiful."

"You think so? My Gran writes the Dear Sabrina column and spends her time mumbling to herself about it." Lucy felt like a deflated balloon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__This is not the last of the journal entries, Sullivan has more stories to tell, more relevant ones, but I have been wondering what you all think of this. Do you think it's relevant? Not like it? Enjoy the dimensions but leaves something to be desired?_

_Oh, Ollie… _

_If anyone remembers my ACT testing last year, I have just found out my 12 year old cousin is taking it soon. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, who will never read this, wishing him the best of luck on the test. It's one in the morning… I'm going to bed. _

**_Review Please!_**


	13. Visitors

_**Chapter Thirteen: Visitors **_

The revelations from the book Aubrey found had shaken Lucy. She sat in class and dwelled on the fate of the leader of the resistance, wondering if there was anyone who even knew her name. Lucy spaced out during charms and may have set fire to James and Fred's desk. Professor Flitwick was not pleased with her taking away five points from her house. Lucy could not bring herself to care. She had more important things on her mind.

Ollie pulled her aside after class, Lucy would have noticed he worry in his eyes if she had less on her mind and if she had a better ability to read people. "Luce, I think you need to put the journal away for a while. Think about something else for a while."

"Like what?" Lucy snapped, sarcasm dripping from lips. "Quidditch?"

"Maybe? Quidditch makes everything better." Ollie said brightly, seeming to miss Lucy's sarcasm or just ignoring it entirely.

Lucy felt her glasses slide down her nose, her friend was very single-minded. "Really Ollie?"

"I could teach you to fly, play quidditch maybe?" He threw his arm over her shoulders and gave her a look like an overly eager puppy. Lucy felt her eyes slowly leave their sockets as her shoulders got squeezed in a one armed hug just a little too hard. "Just put the journal away for a couple of hours and relax."

"I don't relax." Lucy managed to slip out of Ollie's death grip. "I'm going down to the grounds. You want to come?"

"Sure! I need to go to Quidditch practice anyway." Ollie followed Lucy down the stairs. They walked down in a companionable silence. That was one of the best things about Ollie; he was quiet when he knew Lucy needed to think and happy to talk when it was necessary or wanted. Most of the time. Though he could drive her up the wall occasionally, he was her best friend.

The grounds were covered in patches of white-grey slush that made wet noises under Lucy and Ollie's feet as they walked. Lucy looked at the group of professional looking people some distance away talking while standing in a circle the way adults tended to do. Lucy grabbed Ollie's robe sleeve and pulled him over behind a large rock close to the group. They looked over it and Lucy smiled widely as she stood up much to Ollie's confusion.

Lucy made a mad dash for the tall red haired figure talking to the other Ministry officials by the lake, stopping short to stand behind him with her hands behind her back innocently. The man standing across from her grinned and pointed causing her dad to turn around, he broke into a smile and pulled Lucy into a hug. "Hi dad."

"Hello Lucy," He tightened his hold for a moment before finally letting her go. "I'll be done here in a few minutes."

"Okay." Lucy went to go sit on the dock nearby, Ollie following at her heels.

As Lucy made herself comfortable, her feet were dangling over the icy water and her rucksack leaning against her, the diary now in her hands she looked back at Ollie who was standing behind her.

"I need to go to practice. I'll se you this evening." Ollie said looking a little worried about something. Lucy thought she knew what.

"Don't let Slattery get you down."

"I won't." Ollie ran down the dock waving at Lucy over his shoulder. Lucy smiled as he walked away and turned her attention to the diary.

_They found us. I don't know how that did but we were found today. Black hoods, cloaks, and masks to hide their faces. Cowards. _

_Poet managed to get a small group of us away. Myself included. I looked back after hearing these horrible anguished screams to find a small battle forming with our home for the past months burning. I hid in a nearby tree while the others flew away as Poet turned back and back into the fray. It took them less than a minute to take him down. I saw Trench Coat, the old man, the Bride in rather rough looking condition nearby. They were taken away for trial. Their fate will not be pleasant. _

_I will never forget them. They saved my life. _

_I found myself back at the sight of the attack to retrieve my journal after the Death Eaters left. It smelled like ash and a horribly disgusting smell that I was unable to place at the time. Haven was ruined, by fire and powerful spell work. Upturned earth and trees covered in burns showed signs of a battle. I tripped over more than a few items before I made it to the hallowed tree where I hid my journal. _

_The tree itself was blackened around the base, but the fire never reached the empty space. It felt good to have something familiar in my hands again. The wand I was given feels awkward and stiff in my hands. I may need to replace the cover, but do I really want to?_

_I turned to look at what remained of my home for the past few months and felt an overwhelming sadness as I moved closer to the smoldering remains. The ghastly smell grew stronger and I was able to piece together what it was. Flesh. I saw what looked like a charred hand sticking out of the skeletal remains, and nearby another hand that seemed smaller and more feminine. I puked. Well I tried to; there was nothing in my stomach. _

_I apparated away. I'll gladly take my chances far away from where Haven used to be; maybe I'll flee the country. I've always wanted to go to the Netherlands. Look at some windmills perhaps? I need a couple of days to get back on my feet before I leave._

"Hello again Miss Weasley, it's nice to see you in such good health." Lucy turned around to find sharp eyes and hawkish nose of Nicodemus Singleir looking back at her. "Are you interested in the anniversary memorial?"

"I thought we already had one in the castle? I polished it last year." Lucy said as she looked up from the heart pounding terror the pages of the journal. She closed the journal and set it in her rucksack.

Nicodemus laughed. It was rich and merry. "My dear child, those old plaques' will be removed from that unsightly spot and new ones will be out in the memorial garden. You should be happy to know that you will have the May Second Holiday off for this event." Lucy smiled; she would need to check a calendar to be sure about which classes she would be missing. She hoped to miss a double class with the Slytherins. "It should be an interesting affair. Famous witches and wizards from all over are coming for the celebration. It promises to be a momentous occasion, a mark of twenty years of peace in our world. Do you think your Uncle Harry will find the time to give a speech?"

"I have no idea sir. He's like my mum, neither one of them like's public speaking." Her mum kind of froze when being stared at by large groups of people, even if she knew the people or not.

"Your mother is very bright; I read a paper of hers some time ago about the many theories involved with magic and how they all came from the same source material. Is she still working under the Septenary's mark?"

The giant squid's tentacles could be seen in the middle of the lake waving at Lucy. She waved back and it disappeared under the surface again. "Yes, mum says she'll work nowhere else."

There was another shape standing on the other side of the lake. A dark horse-like one with bat like wings. It stood alone. Lucy smiled at it and looked at it, it took off into the sky and Lucy tilted her head back to watch it ride the air currents and disappear from view.

"Can you see it?" Nicodemus asked, with a bit of disbelief in his voice. "The thestral, I mean?"

"Is that what it's called? Can you see it to?" Lucy asked as she turned her attention back to Nicodemus.

"Yes, only those who have seen death are able to see thestrals. One who saw the life of another snuffed out like a candle."

Lucy stepped back and grinned, that explained why Ollie could not see what was pulling the carriages. He had never seen anyone die. Lucy had. "Thank you for telling me that."

"You are welcome. Would it be rude to inquire about how you came to see these creatures?"

"I barely remember it. I was caught in the Diagon Alley Riot. I really don't remember what happened."

Nicodemus smiled, "I remember that quite well. Things sort of… got out of control."

"But what started it?" Lucy asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"People being people," there was a sound from the assembled group of Ministry employees who were now joined by Headmistress McGonagall. "Plays for power, ruthless ambitions."

Lucy tilted her head quizzically, "I don't get it."

They were silent for a minute before Lucy got an answer. "Imagine this my dear, let's say that you wanted something. I'll say for this exercise that it is a high paying job within the government. Now imagine your archenemy is in the same position desiring the same job, and has more qualifications then yourself and has been there longer. It seems like you have no chance for this position, but you have something your enemy lacks. Cleverness. You use this skill to take her down a notch and rise a few points in the eyes of your employer. Did that help?" Lucy nodded and Nicodemus looked back at the group. "I believe it is time I took my leave." He smiled at her, "I hope to see you soon Miss Weasley." He tipped his hat and walked away, leaving Lucy with quite a bit to think about.

Cutthroat ambition. Did Nicodemus think Lucy had it in her to be that ruthless and cruel if necessary? Did Lucy believe it?

Lucy slid down lower to dip the toe of her shoe into the cold water. Was it wise to cut other people down for one's own advancement? To desire more then what one had? To take down one's opponent with cleverness and political maneuvering?

"Lucy," Lucy turned to find her father standing at the other end of the dock with Grimalkin rubbing against his leg. He stepped delicately over the cat and Lucy got to her feet to go to him. He put an arm over her shoulder, as Grimalkin jumped into her arms. "How's school?"

She thought about the writing on the wall. "Good. How's work?"

"Excellent and that is all I'm going to say about it. Have you thought about what classes you'll take next year?"

"That's not 'til later, dad."

"Never too early to start thinking about your future and what classes you will want to take at the OWL level. Now, I'm recommending Ancient Runes, if only for the fact you know how to read it but you can go ahead and get your OWL in the subject. Maybe Muggle Studies or Divination, those would be good if you want to learn about something different."

Lucy had no doubt she would receive a letter detailing this at a later date with input from her mum.

Oo0Oo0

_May Second 1998, the war is over._

Lucy flipped the pages to find there was quite a bit more after the war ended. After all, he seemed to be describing the era that her parents did not talk about. She smiled widely and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. This could be fun.

_The world is in complete chaos. Nobody knows what they are doing anymore. The Ministry is barely functioning; the people are filled with rage that can be cut like a knife. I've found employment at a muggleborn shelter for now. We receive the ones who are half starved from being on the run and those disturbed and traumatized from an extended stay in Azkaban. It's a job, but-_

His handwriting grew shakier and hard to read, the page was covered in ink splotches that would make her father retake his notes entirely.

_**I hate this. Damn the Ministry and the purebloods to.**_

_There is a woman here named Bianca, she's been wasted away by the dementors of Azkaban. I'm sitting next to her as I write this. She's rail thin and has a lot of nightmares. This facility is full of support from many kind people. Healers are here daily to check on their physical health, people like me are here in case they need to talk. She likes fruits and vegetables. I'll grab her some extra at every meal. She's also very fond of berries with cream and sugar on top. I have no idea why I wrote that down, maybe it reminds me of something and gives me hope that she will recover completely. _

_I admire Bianca, when she's awake and talking to me, she seems very strong, sincere, doesn't cry and say why me. Bianca lost her entire family to the Dementors and the Muggleborn Registration Commission. She's very strong. No matter how strong she is, if she's holding something back, and not talking about it, it will come out someday stronger then what it was in the immediate aftermath. We were talking today and she told me that she had very few memories of her months in Azkaban. That she just remembered waking up in Saint Mungo's after the war ended. I think she repressed a number of things, if she did those memories might come back. Or she does not want to think about it, I know I wouldn't. _

_She went back to sleep holding my hand. I was able to get it back so I could write this entry._

The name Bianca sounded familiar to Lucy. Bianca… Bianca Harrington perhaps, the lady who was being endorsed for the Minister position by Silvern, was this the same woman?

The Bianca here seemed to be very high in Sullivan's esteem. If she lost her whole family, it would give her reason to join up with the Reformation.

Lucy closed the book; she would read more this evening. She moved from her seat in the window and began to walk up the stairs to the tower with Grimalkin at her heels. The cat would occasionally weave between her legs and run ahead of her and wait for Lucy to catch up. Lucy wondered if she could get Aubrey to play chess with her if he was done with his homework. He was a more challenging opponent then Ollie and Lute.

Grimalkin made a low growl and suddenly slunk up the stairs quickly. "Grim wait!" She did not want to be caught out late by Filch and Mrs. Norris looking for her cat. She broke into a run and suddenly found herself following Grimalkin to a familiar floor. Lucy slipped in something and found herself on the floor looking up at a familiar message.

_Those who protect the guilty must pay the price._

Beneath that statement, was something horrible. It was a small stick figure with x's for eyes appearing to be in extreme pain, to Lucy's right, the body of a boy with messy red hair and glasses on the floor next to him.

"James?" Lucy turned him on to his back and gave him a shake. She slapped him in the face, James groaned. Lucy slapped him again. "Wake up!" She looked around wildly for some kind of help. She heard footsteps down the corridor and Professor Merryweather stepped into view. "Professor help!"

Merryweather ran over and took Lucy's place next to James with an unreadable look on his face and he levitated him into the air down to the hospital wing. "Go back to the tower Miss Weasley." Grimalkin jumped into Lucy's arms as they both disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>__I want strawberries and blueberries covered in sugar and whipped cream. That stuff is good. But now I have McIntosh apples to eat. Oh well, if one thing goes with the changing seasons, there is always something else on the horizon for snacking on. Now onto the other things._

_Sulliavan's journal is beginning to come to an end. A couple more entries I think. Nicodemus makes another appearance and his little chat here left some room for speculation. And James, I wonder what got him?_

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. The Last Page

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Last Page**_

"Ollie, for the last time, there are no monsters in Hogwarts." Lucy said loudly in the common room as she curled up on the sofa. It was a late Thursday night and Lucy and her friends were up late well past eleven. Lucy had a thick book in her lap about the history of the goblin uprisings; she closed it in order to focus on her debate with Ollie.

"What else got him then?

"No student knows a curse that could put James in the hospital wing for two weeks."

"Then a monster did do it."

"Okay Ollie, how would the monster survive inside the castle walls, if it exists?"

"Maybe it takes an underground tunnel to the forbidden forest to eat the locals."

"Okay then, how would the monster get around unseen? Invisibility maybe? Or how about moving through the pipes in the walls?"

"Luce, go to bed, you get more sarcastic when you're cranky." Lute said from the chair by the fireplace as she performed maintenance of her lyre by hand while being carefully watched by Aubrey who was barely keeping his eyes open but observing Lute's craft closely.

"That would mean Lucy's always crabby right?" Ollie yawned, as he got to his feet and ruffled Lucy's hair. "Goodnight all." He walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

Lucy smirked, "He knew I had him beat." She stood up, "I'm going to bed too, don't stay up to late." Lucy walked up the stairs to the second year girls' dormitory.

The room itself was empty; Amita and Adelaide were spending the night with some third year friends leaving Lucy to her own devices. She was free to have a long talk with Grimalkin and read her books in peace free from the interruptions of Amita commenting on the cute wizards in magazines. Those kinds of discussions made Lucy cringe. She walked to her bed by the window where Grimalkin had perched and was watching Lucy closely. Lucy pulled her robes over her head and put on the nightgown she had laid out when she woke up that morning. She sat on the bed and pulled Sullivan's diary out from under her pillow and propped herself up an extra pillow. Grimalkin jumped from the window and onto Lucy's belly causing her to shoot up with a gasp, he had his claws extended upon landing. After nursing her injury for a few moments, Lucy laid back down to read the diary with her other hand rubbing Grimalkin's belly.

_Bianca dragged me out to dinner at someplace called the Dragonfly Café in Diagon Alley. She's feeling much better and likes to go out and walk and eat out at restaurants under the open sky. She wanted to go somewhere else today, which is how we ended up there. The food was good, the waiters were very funny. And we were dining by the lights of dragonfly shaped lights with candles on the table. Bianca and I talked for hours about the most nonsensical things and I realized something._

_I love her. _

_Seems too early to say that, but it seems like she has always been in my life and is supposed to be there for the rest of it. I could spend the rest of my life, no matter the length of time, with her and be perfectly happy. Being happy again feels so strange. I still wake up with the shakes, but I'm getting better. Especially without the old man leering over me._

_As we were preparing to leave, a man about our age approached us. He seemed very warm to Bianca and she introduced me to him. His name was Harold Silvern, and he had a real love of language. He walked out with us, and I admit that I sulked a little while he spun his pretty words in Bianca's ear. The three of us ended up at the Leaky Cauldron at a table in the back where we could talk privately. I contemplated throwing him across the room until he said something interesting. _

_"I think we could all be doing better. Us muggleborns I mean."_

_"How do you mean, Harold?" Bianca asked softly._

_"I mean, well, look at us." He gestured around the pub while he looked at us both meaningfully. "Muggleborns like us draw the short stick from the moment we enter this world, never quite fitting in as muggles, and prosecuted by those of wizarding blood, this was only the latest example of that idea." I reached for Bianca's hand under the table, she was starting to tremble. Silvern had my attention by this point."Here's my idea, we bring them all to their knees with the sound of our voices resounding through Britain. We will gather muggleborns like us and do something about all of this. We can fix this problem."_

_"What about the Ministry?" I asked, "I don't trust the Ministry either, but I don't think getting all of these muggleborns who join up with you just to get sent back to Azkaban will help you any."_

_I regretted that statement, no matter how right I was, Bianca made a noise of fear and moved a little closer to me. She managed to speak clearly after she took a moment to compose herself. "I am not going back to Azkaban."She took a deep breath, "But I want to make sure nothing like that ever happens to anyone else ever again."_

_By the end of the hour, we had come up with a name for our new organization. We would stand for the oppressed muggleborns and fight for our rights in this new era and make sure we have them. _

_We are called Muggleborns for Reformation. _

She was right last year; Sullivan was part of the Reformation. Lucy paused, only there was something different about him from what Gramps had said about the Reformation. He said they were zealots and people full of anger. Sullivan had been nothing but kind to his students, purebloods, muggleborns and half-bloods; it did not seem to matter to him. He had helped Lucy when she had ruined Molly's birthday gifts after being tripped in the corridor. Sullivan was not a bad person.

Lucy pursed her lips in thought and turned to the next entry. It detailed the early meetings of the organization, the number of people who joined at each meeting and what the MFR did to purebloods who dared to cross and threaten them.

_I should feel shame for the acts committed today, but it is very hard to feel something like that for one's enemy. There was an attack at the Ministry today, possibly committed by Death Eaters. A lot of people were hurt. There's a rumor of something containing Dark Magic was down in the Atrium where most of the fighting took place. One of our people inside said it was something evil. It said it could revive someone's dead brother in exchange for his soul. Almost did to, but a security witch put it back where it came before running off after a man with a gold mask. Someone else, an older man, took the item and followed._

_This story got Silvern's attention, and he decided to take care of something. It was a dark moonless night and Bianca, a few others, and I found us outside a large mansion in the middle of nowhere. He suspect who took that dangerous thing is believed to reside at this residence. We hid our faces and broke into his home. We held him at wand point and threatened him. He was so old I'm sure he there at the parting of the Red Sea. He swore he had been at home for weeks and had never left the residence. One of the gentlemen with us got a little rough with him while the rest of us looked for the item. We found other dark items, but nothing like the informant described. He was a Death Eater; his home was full of memorabilia. Including robes and a mask. The Ministry will take him tomorrow, we left them a message. _

_To many witnesses means it wasn't a lie. That thing really exists and it is very dangerous. We all want it in a safe place, and preferably destroyed._

Lucy threw the journal against the opposite wall in a passionate fury. It hit the floor with a loud thud as Lucy slammed her fist on the mattress and buried her face in her pillow. Lucy turned so that one pale eye could look out the tower window were a soft rain was hitting the window. Those people had no right to break in to an old man's home to terrorize him, even if he worked for Voldemort.

"Why?" Lucy mumbled, "I know why you did it, but how did something that seemed to start so well become something so violent and cultish? How could you do all of those horrible things, Professor?"

Ten minutes later, Lucy got to her feet and retrieved the journal from where it had crumpled on the floor pathetically. Lucy winced as she examined the folded pages and the folded corner of the leather cover. How would she be able to fix that for Professor Sullivan? Lucy thumbed through the rest of the pages she had not read yet. It was more of the same for many pages, with many mentions of Bianca Harrington throughout. Lucy threw the diary in her trunk violently. She did not want to look at it while it made her stomach flip in disgust and bile rise in her throat.

Lucy stared at the ceiling for two hours before sleep overcame her.

Oo0Oo0

For the past four days Lucy's Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had been in the Hospital Wing with their eldest son. Fred and James circle of friends had been angry and despondent. Lucy had avoided them like the plague. She wanted nothing to do with any of them on a regular basis, especially when they were this tense and upset about their friend. Lucy tried to avoid them, but today she had no success.

"Lucy, do you know anything about what happened to James?" Fred asked, as Lucy shrunk back against the wall, trying to become smaller as James flock surrounded her. Grimalkin hissed and swiped his claws at Dylan Creevey who at gotten a little too close to his perch on Lucy's shoulder. Dylan moved back quickly and the rest of them focused on staying out of Grimalkin's range.

"What would make you think I would? I just found the body."

Lucy's mouth tended to get her into trouble occasionally; this seemed to be one of those times. Fred loved James like a brother, he was protective. "Well, Lucy you have to admit it is kind of suspicious. No one knew what happened to James until you found him."

"It's common knowledge you don't like him." Liam O'Connell said, looking at Lucy suspiciously.

"There's a fine line between love and like. I love James; I just can't bring myself to enjoy time in his company." Lucy said firmly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked for a way to get out of this circle. "And not liking James does not mean I want him hurt the way he was. Now, unlike the rest of you idiots I was on my way to class, if you would kindly get out of the way." Lucy roughly shouldered her way past Liam and Fred in an effort to get to the stairs, Grimalkin hissing at the boys from Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy stomped down the stairs, as she dug around in her rucksack for the spyglass. She wanted to see how James was doing without degrading herself by going to the Hospital Wing. After all, if he was awake, Lucy wanted to give him no reason to think she cared. Stepping softly so the other students nearby would not hear her, Lucy turned down the corridor and crept into an empty classroom.

This room was mostly desk storage and was also full of crates of all sizes. Lucy climbed up on the biggest one she could find and held the spyglass to her eye, Grimalkin moved from her shoulder to her side. "Show me James Potter." A swirling mist appeared and showed Lucy a scene that was very familiar to Lucy's eyes, though never stepping into it herself. Her Aunt Ginny was moving James bright red hair from his face as she stroked his forehead gently. James' father was standing next his wife and staring at his son as if trying to wake James by sheer force of will.

Her parents had acted in a similar way when she ended up in the hospital wing at the end of last year. Lucy had no idea how long her parents had hovered around her bedside, but Lucy had apparently woken up a few hours after arriving there. Her mum and dad must have come as soon as they heard. Her aunt and uncle had likely been there for days. At that thought, Lucy leapt off the crate and landed gracefully on the ground below, holding out the arm that was not holding the spyglass so Grimalkin could jump back onto her shoulder with more ease. Once he was situated, Lucy walked out of the room quickly caressing the spyglass in her hands. It was truly a useful tool.

Lucy felt herself relax as she walked towards the staircase. James would be fine. He was still breathing and that seemed to be a good indicator of such things. As Lucy prepared to take her first step onto the staircase, she felt her foot catch on something and felt herself falling forward. Grimalkin gave a loud yowl in Lucy's ear and shredded a good part of Lucy's shoulder in an effort to save himself. Lucy threw her hands forward to stop herself from falling down the stairs. A sharp pain in her wrist was her reward for the thoughtless instinctive action, along with the sound of the spyglass shattering upon hitting the landing below.

"Oh, no!" Lucy whispered as she fumbled awkwardly as she tried to stand, her head hurt badly and her right wrist was limp, sore and Lucy did not want to move it. Grimalkin made a mewing sound from the stair railing above Lucy, seeming to encourage her to keep trying to get to her feet. Her left ankle felt sore when she put pressure on it. She got up eventually and limped down for the spyglass' remains.

It had broken up into large and miniscule pieces and Lucy was trying in vain to pick them all up with one hand and double vision. Her eyes were wet, from pain or stress, Lucy did not know. But the spyglass was broken. That was all she cared about. A powerful item was laying in pieces on the floor. Grimalkin sat down across from Lucy and surveyed his mistress' movements with a careful gaze before rolling a circular middle piece towards Lucy.

The circular piece hit Lucy's knee and Lucy picked it up and examined it through teary eyes. There was something inside of it. A clear glass something that piqued Lucy's curiosity. What was that doing in a spyglass? The open ends were just large enough for Lucy to stick her small hand inside. After a moment's examination, Lucy put it in her bag with the rest of the pieces and got to her feet, her tears subsiding as the ringing in her head ceased. As long as she did not move her wrist, she would be fine. She looked at the top of the stairs she had just fallen down and began to climb up them slowly, cringing every couple of steps. Grimalkin beat her to the top and stopped at the second step from the top and blocked Lucy from going any farther with a growl. Lucy took out her wand and pointed it at the top of the stairs. "Revelio." The stair shimmered and became a small magic made wire. A trip jinx. Lucy muttered the counterjinx and held on to the railing as she limped down the corridor. She needed to go to the Hospital Wing, but she wanted to find someone who could help fix her spyglass first.

Lucy looked at the corridor ahead of her with a degree of weariness as she spared a thought to her ankle. Who could cast a trip jinx at the top of the stairs? Lucy could have broken her neck! Grimalkin growled at something down the corridor, his fur stood on end making him look like an angry gray storm cloud. There was the shuffling of feet on a stone floor in the distance. "Have at it Grim." Grimalkin dashed off and disappeared from Lucy's view. Lucy followed slowly.

She found him sitting next to a piece of cloth on the floor, looking very proud of himself. When Grimalkin saw Lucy approach, he picked up the cloth and placed it at her feet. It looked like it had been ripped out of a cloak. Lucy knew those early weeks of Grimalkin's chewing on her dad's shoes would be useful at some point. Lucy picked it up and examined it. Like most cloaks at school, it was black. Lucy put it in her pocket, praised Grimalkin for his valiance and proceeded to a room where she knew she could find someone who would not ask too many questions about the spyglass. Lucy did not bother to knock; she just walked in to the Advanced Study Group's classroom and immediately wished she had not.

As expected, there was Magdalene Moffett with her papers and books along with her co-leader Augustus Grand. Lucy felt her face grow warm and she wanted to leave immediately but she had been seen and Magdalene had risen to help Lucy into a chair.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Magdalene asked as she removed Lucy's shoe so she could have a better look at Lucy's ankle. Magdalene looked even paler and gaunter then the last time Lucy had seen her a few days ago.

"I fell down the stairs, but that's not important." Magdalene and Augustus gave her nearly matching expressions of concern as Magdalene began to carefully examine her head. Lucy held out her open bag as her color deepened and her throat began to tighten. "It's my Grandfather's spyglass, I-I broke it when I fell. Could you…" She trailed off to stop herself from breaking down in front of the older student whom she admired so much. It was nice to be fussed over occasionally.

Magdalene had a knowing look in her eyes. "Augustus, could you take care of Lucy while I see about the spyglass?"

"Of course." He held on to Lucy's foot as he muttered a couple of healing charms. Augustus had a handsome face and kindness about him. He was leaving at the end of the year; there really was no point about it because Lucy would most likely never see him again. But for a moment, Lucy pretended she would and the dream was nice.

Augustus was done in a few moments and Lucy could hear Magdalene cursing from a nearby table. "Damn, it's not coming back together! Repairo!" The pieces on the table came together, and flew apart like repelling magnets. "Lucy, I don't think I can fix it. Something is preventing me from doing that. Something within the spyglass's spellwork. It's old magic Lucy." Magdalene's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as she grinded her teeth. "I hate limitations." Lucy got to her feet and retrieved the spyglass from Magdalene. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." No it was _not!_ "Thank you for your help, both of you. I am very grateful." Lucy smiled, "I need to get to class. I'll see you both later!" Lucy ran out the door with Grimalkin on her heels holding the center piece with the strange orb inside of it in her hands. As Lucy rounded a corner she stuck her hand inside of the circular piece and after a minute of poking, prodding and pushing, a clear glass orb was in Lucy's hand. She put both pieces back into her bag and went to class. She felt like a failure and she wanted to cry at the loss of this item, but she would not be able to find a way to fix the spyglass in detention.

Oo0Oo0

That evening, Lucy found herself in front of her trunk with the diary in her hands once again. It kept calling to her. This horrible story needed to be finished.

_I admit that I have not been entirely honest within these pages. I have left some things out for my own safety for a number of years now. I will rectify that with this entry. Truthfully, I have been feeling disillusioned with the whole organization for some time, I'm not sure how long I have truly felt this way. But I don't wish to leave it. I agree too much with Silvern and the lot of them to do so. Some days are better, some are worse. And I will remain close to Bianca._

_A large bird patronus appeared and began to speak to me. I was drinking at the time, so I was not sure how I should take that particular incident. It came back again when I was sober and spoke to me again. _

_"You owe me a debt," The patronus said, peering at me with sharp eyes._

_"I don't owe you anything."Patronuses should not talk to the recipients, they should recite a message. This one seemed to be talking fluently with me. "Who are you?"_

_"None of your concern. You're not drinking this time right?" It sounded a bit annoyed._

_"No," I made sure the floorboard under the desk where I kept my liquor cabinet from prying eyes was completely hidden. _

_The bird laughed mockingly, "Good, makes my job a bit easier. I need you to do something for me."_

_"Like what? Pluck you?"_

_The bird seemed to glare at me. "I know your crimes, Sullivan. I know the debts you owe. What I am giving you is a job, a simple one with room and board and as I recall excellent food."_

_"What is this job?"_

_"Teaching the young, and protecting children in great danger."_

_Children? "Why would these particular children be in danger?"_

_The bird laughed, "They aren't in danger yet. But that time is coming. As for why, let us just say for now, that their parents have a talent for upsetting the wrong people."_

_"Why should I stick my neck out for them?"_

_The bird seemed to grow larger in rage and power of a happier memory. "Because you owe me a life debt and this is how I chose for my debtors to pay."_

_"Sounds like blackmail for servitude."_

_"That sounds about right. But this is far more important than anything else you will ever do in your lifetime."_

Sullivan was protecting someone. Lucy turned the page and made a terrible discovery. It was the last page.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__It has been too long and I apologize for that. I had a Research paper and I was down with a cold. I still went to school, had a speech and had to get started on the paper. The last thing I wanted to do was write, when I get sick the first skill to go is my spelling for some reason. At one point, I took a four hour nap, and I still felt tired when I woke up._

_As I post this, I am watching the Half-blood Prince premiere on ABC Family. The entire luck potion scene, that is all._

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	15. The Second Attack

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Second Attack **_

Lucy yawned for the third or fourth time as she hunched over the remains of the spyglass. She had been working on fixing it for the better part of two weeks with help from her friends. It refused to be repaired by magic, even when all four of them tried it at the same time. The only way the spyglass had reattached was without the orb that was inside of it originally. When the spyglass seemed to be fixed, Lucy cheered as she asked to be shown her family. She saw only Ollie's green eyes as he looked into the other side of the spyglass.

Lucy's watched Grimalkin paw at the orb that had come out of the spyglass cautiously before rolling it to Lucy across the table who rolled it back slowly as she continued to think. She drummed the fingers of her free hand against the table as she continued to play the rolling game with Grimalkin. He agile mind reviewing everything she knew of magic. Magic was drawn from an unknown source and then through the wizard, it could be focused through the wand and able to perform more powerful magic and make changes to objects and people. Powerful magic could be attached to people and items… Lucy felt stupid. When Grimalkin rolled the orb back to Lucy, she picked it up and held it up to the window where the sunlight reflected off of it. Grimalkin gave her a nasty look for taking his toy away, but Lucy ignored him and spoke. "Show me the Great Hall of Hogwarts School."

Nothing happened for a brief moment; Lucy felt disappointed and began to plan out how she was going to explain this to Gramps. The orb began to glow with a bright light and Lucy found herself looking at people studying, eating, and playing chess at their house tables. It was so vivid a vision that Lucy thought she was actually there until someone walked through her. Lucy gasped and stepped back, breaking the vision and sat on the table in the common room. Lucy had eaten an early breakfast and while everyone else was in the Great Hall at the regular time, Lucy was upstairs pouring over her books and playing with the spyglass orb. Somehow, calling it a spyglass no longer seemed fitting. They may need to call it something else.

Grimalkin jumped onto Lucy's shoulder and purred loudly in her ear while Lucy put the orb in her pocket and walked back the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She wanted to try something, and she needed the cloth Grimalkin had ripped off of someone when she had fallen down the stairs. Lucy walked to her trunk and dug around until she had found the book she used to keep it hidden at the bottom of the trunk. It was a book about wizarding myths and legends, not appropriate for the situation at all, but Lucy had already read the book numerous times and thought it would be very hard to lose the valuable piece of evidence in this particular book. She put the entire book in her bag along with her Transfiguration textbook and went down to the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's loud discussion with her particular friend Violet.

She met Ollie outside the Transfiguration classroom a few minutes later. "Morning Ollie, I've got great news!"

"Is the spyglass working again?"

Lucy smiled widely, quite happy to gloat about her success, Grimalkn leapt off of her shoulder and wandered down another hallway with a purpose in mind. "Yep! The source of its power is the orb that was inside of it and, oh Ollie it works so much better now!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Ollie held the door open for Lucy as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. It was still sort of empty except for a couple of Slytherin boys, one of them was Ian Fairbairn he was reading his history of magic textbook the way Lucy read essays, total absorption. Lucy began to read her Transfiguration textbook while looking at Ian Fairbairn out of the corner of her eye. He was about Lucy's size with fair hair and a relaxed disposition. His nose was a bit too large for his face, but Adelaide and Amita giggled over how handsome he and many other boys were. Though no Gryffindor would ever actually date a Slytherin, it did not stop the braver ones from looking. Lucy could not see any appeal in such activities at all, so she turned the page of her textbook and settled in to read before class started while began to make a paper bird he could charm to fly around the room.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, the door flew open and a gaggling giggling gang of girls walked in and took the empty desks behind Lucy and Ollie. Lucy felt her teeth grind together painfully as Imogen Varnham began to speak. "Have you heard about the latest mudblood uprising in Diagon Alley, Narissa?"

"What happened? I didn't read the paper this morning."

"Well, this group called the Reformation gathered together for a speech about how the Ministry is not doing everything in its power to catch the serial killer who is targeting mudbloods. It was about how unsafe they felt and they were trying to get more people to join them and hunt the killer down themselves. I think in a few months this Reformation is going to be down a few members before the summer is over, along with a few of the other Diagon Alley mudbloods."

Throughout Imogen's speech, Lucy realized that she should get her own Daily Prophet delivery, and that her inkbottle had frozen.

"Hey, what's wrong with my ink?" Narissa said, Lucy looked back to find Narissa poking her quill into her own frozen ink bottle in confusion. Narissa looked at Lucy briefly before turning her attention back to unfreezing her ink bottle with a heating charm.

Imogen smirked, as Lucy turned away to get back to her reading she felt someone give her a hard poke in the back. "I know you have an opinion about the uprisings Lucy. I would like to hear your opinion."

She felt Ollie's green eyes on her as she prepared to respond. Before Lucy could even open her mouth, Professor Gibson walked into the classroom and the entire room was brought to an immediate silence. Professor Gibson was about five feet tall, but her air of intimation made her seem much larger then she truly was. This was one instructor Lucy hid from in the corridors; many other students followed this example. Gibson sat behind her desk at the front of the class, it made no difference in her height and calmly said, "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."

Oo0Oo0

From the Transfiguration hall Lucy and Ollie scampered down the corridor, glad to be free of Givens' Transfiguration lesson. It was not really a lesson, more like a review for the end of the year exams in a month. As usual they were both the last people out as they had wanted to avoid Imogen's cronies and James' posse of gits. Neither one of them was in any great hurry to go to their next class. It would not be until after lunch anyway and they could afford to be a little late for that. Aubrey and Lute would not get out of their class for another few minutes anyway.

"Hey, Ollie, could we run up to that corridor with the writing on the wall again? I just want another look." Lucy asked as she opened her bag for Grimalkin to leap into for a nap. The sudden addition of weight nearly knocked Lucy into Ollie, but she managed to regain her footing and remain standing.

When they both made it to the hall with the writing on the wall, there was a surprise waiting for them.

Dominique was eagle spread on the stone floor her wand next to her hand like it had been drawn for a duel. Lucy looked over to find a small bushy haired figure leaning against the wall nearby. It was Rose.

Lucy heard only her heart beating in her ears as she ran to check on Rose and Dominique. Rose gave a low moan from where she was sitting against the wall. She seemed fine; Lucy turned her attention to Dominique who was lying on the floor quietly except for her slow shallow breathing. "Dom?" Lucy gave her older cousin a shake by the shoulders and patted her face looking for nother sign of life. Lucy was rather fond of Dominique's feisty personality. What had brought her down?

"Hey Rose, what happened?" asked Ollie.

Lucy looked over to find Rose coming too. She stayed with Dominique and listened closely. Her little cousin's voice was so small and pathetic sounding. "I don't… know." Her head slumped back against the wall again.

"Ollie, go get some help! Professor Merryweather or someone."

He disappeared quickly down the corridor to look for a teacher leaving Lucy holding Dominique's hand. It was silent for a few minutes before Dominique began to mumble something. "Dunno who… But when I find out… they're gonna get hurt…" Lucy looked up at the writing on the wall to find it unchanged.

_Those who protect the guilty must pay the price._

Help soon arrived and Headmistress McGonagall quickly took charge of the situation and had Madam Pomfrey take Dominique and Rose to the Hospital Wing. Lucy watched her cousins float away to get proper treatment. What or who could have done this? First James, now Dominique and Rose? What was the meaning behind this?

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you and Mr. Wood should go inform your family about what has just happened." Headmistress McGonagall said.

Lucy nodded and grabbed Ollie's sleeve and pulled him down the stairs.

Down three flights in a rushed, stressful silence, before they saw anyone who shared any DNA with Lucy. With sweat rolling down their faces, Lucy took the lead and nearly tripped over a small boy on the stairs. He had his head in his hands and was shaking badly.

"Sorry!" Lucy exclaimed before stopping short and almost taking a headlong fall down the stairs. He lifted his head up and continued to shake. "Albus?" She did not get a reaction, his blank stare was eerie. "Albie!" He hated the nickname, but there was no change. Lucy tilted her head and resorted to more physical measures by moving her hand in front of Albus' face. "Albus, are you okay?"

He looked at Lucy with a little more focus behind his expression. "Who-" he stopped short. "Where am I?"

"Third floor Albie," Lucy knelt down so she could look in his bright green eyes. "You don't look very well; do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" She put a hand on his forehead; he was cool to the touch.

Albus flinched away, and staggered to his feet only to be steadied by Ollie who put his hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling backwards. "Easy there Albus." Albus looked back at Ollie was a look like that of a stunned rabbit. "You don't seem fine, and I think you should go to the Hospital Wing."

Albus wrenched himself free from Ollie's grasp and turned quickly to face him. "I am fine, and neither of you has any right to boss me around!"

Moving of its own accord, Lucy's hand went to grab the back of Albus' robes to keep him from storming off. Her cousin whipped around and smacked her hand away and stormed off up the stairs. Lucy cradled her hand in shock as she watched Albus walk away. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Oo0Oo0

From what they had managed to get out of Rose after she woke up in the Hospital Wing an hour later, was that she could only remember Dominique defending her from an unknown attacker. Dom was still out cold for the most part, but when she fought off the sleeping drought she kept saying some very inappropriate threats about what would befall the person who had attacked them. Rose was released later that day, Albus volunteered to walk her to her common room with Scorpius Malfoy. Lucy sat with Dominique for another few minutes before taking her leave with them and meeting Ollie outside the door. Grimalkin promptly leapt from his arms and back into Lucy's bag.

"Lucy, I want to walk back with you." Molly stated as she stepped out of the Hospital Wing where she had been talking with Madam Pomfrey about healing things. She slipped her arms over Lucy and Ollie's shoulders for hugs. "I'm glad you two found them." She let them both go with a smile. It was a nice moment, until it was ruined by something unexpected and unwanted.

Victorie rushed by and linked her arms through Molly's and Lucy's and continued walking at a very brisk pace. "As the eldest Weasley at Hogwarts and acting Head Girl, I am calling a family meeting. Attending this meeting is mandatory." Victorie did not stop; she just kept walking, dragging Lucy and Molly along behind her with Ollie following at her heels while Lucy pleaded for help with her eyes and mouthed _help _over and over again. Ollie just looked confused as Victorie dragged them into an empty classroom. As her eldest cousin released her hold, Lucy and Molly staggered into nearby empty seats. The rest of the family was already there. "Sorry Ollie, Weasleys only."

She closed the door before Lucy could hear what Ollie had said in response and walked quickly to the front of the room, pulling a gold and red stick out of the sleeve of her robes. Molly leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear, "She has the stick; we are not leaving any time soon." Lucy nodded in agreement as Grimalkin climbed out of her bag to sit on the desk.

"You all know the rules of the Stick of Speech." There was a collective groan from the family. "Whoever holds the stick, holds the floor, they have the undivided attention of everyone in the room, so you can put the book away Lucy." Lucy scowled as she shoved her leisure reading back into her rucksack. "I wanted all of us to talk about something today; I think it affects all of us. Isn't it strange, the only people who were attacked were members of the family?" said Victorie from the front of the unused classroom as she paced back and forth in front of the blackboard. "It's like there is someone out there who wants the Weasleys taken care of." Molly raised her hand and Victorie tossed her the Stick of Speech.

"But why our family?" Molly asked from her seat next to Lucy.

Lucy took the stick from Molly, "Power and influence. Look at who we're all related to, Grandma offed Bellatrix Lestrange, the rest of our family took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. The Minister for Magic is a frequent guest at summer family events and eats at Grandma's table. And you are asking why we are being targeted, Molly?"

A knock on the desk across the aisle caused Lucy to toss the stick to Louis who then gave it to Fred who was sitting next to him. "I say we stop bothering with the schematics," (Lucy was impressed that Fred even knew the word), "And just stick together and not let any of us go anywhere alone." James nodded and passed the stick to Rose and Albus who were sitting in the desks in front of Lucy and Molly.

Rose spoke first, "That is a good idea, but I still want to know what exactly is going on." Albus glanced around the room as Rose spoke. Lucy looked at him closely as Grimalkin bristled from his perch on the desk. Lucy scratched him behind the ears, but it failed to calm him. "We need to start with suspects. Who do we know with a long standing grudge against most of the clan?"

James motioned for the stick; once he had it in his hands he said one word. "Malfoy." There were some sparse murmurs of agreement from around the room.

Albus thumped the desk with his hand in a display of anger. He did not even wait for the stick to get to him. "Scorpius is nothing like his family."

"How dare you accuse him of something like that?" Rose stood up her face as red as her bushy red hair. "He's our friend and he would never to anything to hurt us or anyone we care about."

_'Well, this is about to get interesting…' _Lucy thought as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on the desk, much to Molly's distain. She put on her Prefect face and gave Lucy's shins a swat with her wand. Lucy put her feet down immediately. "It's bad enough mum does that, you are not doing that to."

"I've been saying it all year, that Malfoy boy is trouble." James said crossing his arms indignantly in front of his chest. Communications between the cousins had officially broken down.

"James, really, you don't even know the boy." Said Louis his tone dull, any trouble James stirred up was nothing compared to his sisters' fights with each other at home.

"He's a Malfoy, which is all I need to know considering he has been spending time with my brother and God sister!"

Lucy pulled Grimalkin into her lap, just in case furniture started flying she could run out with Grim and escape in one piece. Though maybe it would be smarter to leave the family meeting early altogether, this seemed her best option as old family squabbles began to come up. Lucy grabbed Molly and dragged her out of the classroom and into the corridor as the chaos began. Ollie snuck a peak into the room as it closed and dashed off after the sisters.

Oo0Oo0

"James, please, for once in your life will you listen to me!" said Lucy loudly as she picked up her pace to keep up with her cousin's flock of sheep. Liam and Dylan snickered over their shoulders at her as she continued talking to James' back. "There is something wrong with your brother-"

"He's Albus Severus Potter, with a name like that he's going to be an odd duck Lucy."

"This is not one of those juvenile jokes you like so much, James!"

"Good because it is not funny at all, right guys?" There were chuckles and words of agreement from the posse. Lucy felt Ollie tense next to her; she risked a glance over at him to find a look of uncharacteristic anger on his face. He adjusted the Puddlemere goggles on his head and had all of his attentions focused on the back of James' head as if trying to blow it off his shoulders by sheer force of will.

"I don't tell jokes James, I tell truths." Lucy said calmly as she met Ollie's eyes and grabbed the end of his sleeve to try and get him to calm down.

James finally looked back at them, "You just like to play sick mind games like your grandfather."

Lucy felt the room drop a few degrees as she forgot what exactly she was trying to tell James and found her attentions focused on her cousin's insulting of her namesake. "Gramps is a far better man then you could ever hope to be, Potter." Ollie grabbed the back of her robes to pull Lucy's hands out of reach of James' neck. "All that you are ever going to be is a self-absorbed, arrogant, narcissistic little wanker" The common room began to look at Lucy as she began her tirade, and began to outright laugh at her at the word _narcissistic._

The catcalls began, "Hey Weasley, what exactly does all off that mean?"

"I've never heard that word before; could I get the definition and origin please?" This phrase was met with more rancorous laughter.

James was laughing so hard there were tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Lucy felt her cheeks flush a bright red color and her eyes burning in either shame or anger. If Albus' own brother did not care about him, then Lucy would step up and make sure that Albus was looked out for. She had already stopped Rose's bully problem, Lucy knew she could fix Albus' problem to.

Ollie's hand grasped her own as he pulled her out of the common room, as the portrait hole closed behind them, his arm slipped over her shoulders as tears ran down her face. After the moment had passed, and Lucy dried her eyes, a plan began to form in her mind. Something was wrong with Albus that much was clear. She and her friends would be unable to watch him all the time, but there was something in Lucy's rucksack that could help her do just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__*Big Creepy Smile* The next chapter will center on my version of the anniversary celebration. I imagine most people treat this as a holiday. _

_I got my grades for my first semester of college. B average! I can keep my lottery scholarship. =D_

_Happy New Year everybody, I really hope the world does not end, but just in case I am stocking up on supplies for the zombie apocalypse._

_**REVIEW PLEASE!** _


	16. The Memorial

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Memorial**_

The early morning mist over the lake was very beautiful in Lucy's opinion. She never really enjoyed bright colors, she liked cloudy days and dull drizzly mornings. Those were wonderful they helped her think clearly and they were wonderful days to lie in bed and read for a while before getting up to greet the world. Lucy pulled her quilt to her chin and pulled her notes off her bedside table for a bit of studying. It was May Second, Lucy had a feeling that she would not get any studying done today otherwise.

Wizards and witches were coming from all over for the twentieth anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort celebration. There was going to be food, music, no classes, interesting people, her family would come… Lucy was no longer looking at the notes. She could spend the day with Gramps; maybe he would give a history lesson about the battle. Not likely, but there was a chance, an incredibly slim one. Gramps did like to talk after all.

Nicodemus Singleir would be there as well, he was with her dad and the other Ministry members who were helping to plan the event. He would be good to talk with if her relatives did not tell stories about the second war. He may be good to ask about it.

Suddenly, Lucy felt very excited. Far too excited to study indeed. She threw back the covers and leapt out of bed, only to leap back in as her feet touched the cold floor. Lucy jumped back so far she fell over the other side of the bed and found herself laying on the floor anyway, eye to eye with Grimalkin who appeared to be laughing at Lucy's clumsiness. Grimalkin yawned, stretched and strolled out from under the bed walking over Lucy to the dormitory door to scratch on it. "You are a very strange cat."

Grimalkin mewed in response continuing to scratch on the door. Lucy shivered as she got to her feet and opened the door for her pet before turning her attention to getting dressed for the occasion. Lucy moved with silent footsteps through the dorm as her room mates continued to snore. Quietly, Lucy opened her trunk to pull out her school robes with the least amount of cat hair on them to change into so she could wait for her friends in the common room. In the process, she found her cloak with the clasp Gramps had given her when she was a child. It looked like a tree, and in appearance was fairly normal, but Lucy could feel the magic coursing through it. Lucy was not sure what kind of magic it was, but it was there and had done her no harm.

A few minutes later, Lucy found herself down in the empty common room with a book in her hand and in an empty seat in front of the fireplace, Grimalkin lying in her lap. Today was going to be interesting. Lucy was positive of that.

Oo0Oo0

"Now I wish to remind you all that you are all to be on your best behavior during this event." Headmistress McGonagall said from the staff table to the student body. "There will be many people here and I should not have to remind all of you that behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons," there were scattered chortles and chuckles throughout the Great Hall from the students. McGonagall smiled and waited until they had settled before continuing, "That sort of behavior will reflect badly on Hogwarts long held reputation of excellence in education and the high expectations for the behavior of our students. The one thing above all else that I expect today is for all of you to be respectful to our guests and of everything that will be happening today." She stared at each table for a long moment to make her point. "If there is any misbehavior, the perpetrators can be assured of a very long stay in detention."

And with the closing of the Headmistress's speech the school stood and took off out of the Great Hall. Lucy, Ollie, Aubrey and Lute were the last to leave the Gryffindor table and once they got out the door and onto the grounds they began to talk.

"I wonder if mum and dad are gonna come?" Ollie wondered aloud as he leapt down the steps two at a time. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"My whole family's coming," Lucy said as she caught up to Ollie. "Both sides, if you want to barrow a couple of relatives go right ahead." There was laughter from Lucy's friends at that statement.

"I know my parents are coming, dad's playing a piece for the ceremony." Lute said with her nose in the air, "It's going to be brilliant!"

Aubrey was taking two steps for every one of everyone else's and when he spoke his voice was very quiet. "Dad's coming, and I don't want to see him." Lute and Ollie kept walking, but that statement made Lucy stop and look at Aubrey who ignored her gaze and continued to walk with his eyes on the ground. She did not say anything, but continued to follow her friends into the large crowd.

"Hey, there's mum and dad!" Lute stopped suddenly and took off for the figures of her parents a few yards away.

"Hey wait!" Aubrey shouted following behind her.

Lucy and Ollie found themselves alone.

The atmosphere was festive, the grounds were full of people dressed in their best robes standing around and talking like a group of overly chatty peacocks. The students were highly visible throughout the throng due to their black robes and cloaks. Lucy fingered the tree shaped clasp of her cloak, wincing as it shocked her fingers. She stayed close to Ollie as he wandered around to the different groups of people trying to find something of interest. They followed a group of older students to a man who was singing a ballad of brave deeds to his group of onlookers who were gladly throwing knuts in the hat he had placed on the ground. As Ollie made to move away, Lucy grabbed his sleeve to hold him in place, this story seemed familiar.

_"She rose from the chaos of a world in terror._

_A figure of might and magic,_

_Who fought the regime and brought evil to its knees." _

Lucy saw her mum looking over at the minstrel with an unreadable expression on her face as Gramps cackled madly next to her.

_"Her companions were of the truest sort,_

_They were dreamers, schemers and as such they would be remembered._

_Even if they failed to see the war's end."_

The minstrel continued and moved elegantly among his gathered assembly of students and adults strumming a few notes on his guitar as he did so to show he was not finished yet and keep the audiences eyes on him. He was catching the attention of casual walkers by as well who soon stopped to see what was going on.

"How do we know if you are telling the truth about this?" one of the students asked, it was Fred.

"Ah, you want a picture of our brave heroine? I believe this is as close as we will ever get to such." The minstrel stopped playing and pulled something out of his pocket. "As you can see, this chocolate frog card will not show us the face of this story's tragic heroine. The card collector will only see the back of her head. In fact, they say she was not a bad looking girl at all. Of course that comment came from those who realized she was a woman, most people thought her a young boy at first glance…"

Gramps was now doubled over and clutching his walking stick to keep himself upright laughing so hard he had started coughing. Audrey smacked him on the back a couple of times and seemed to be telling him to get a hold of himself. Ollie and Lucy watched the exchange with interest. "I wonder what that's all about?" Ollie said loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"I don't know." There was nothing about this story that seemed amusing to Lucy. Maybe he was laughing at the minstrel's multicolored socks.

_"There are some who say they she lived,_

_Surviving the encounter with the minions and the Ministry,_

_Escaping to fight another day,_

_Boldly declaring vengeance and death to them by her hand._

_Soon to return to where she learned such skills. _

_In time for Hogwarts final stand._

_Some say they saw her, a figure that struck fear into the hearts of the Dark Lord's servants._

_But none could prove such a miracle,_

_And soon her story faded to the sands of time._

_Her time of death is unknown, or if she died at all,_

_One thing remains consistent in all versions of this tale._

_She was never heard from again."_

The minstrel bowed and the crowd erupted in applause. The others were singing better known stories, many of them on Uncle Harry's defeat of Voldemort, but everyone knew that story. This was an obscure story of someone who defied the powers at the time of their own free will. No fate or prophecy needed.

Lucy and Ollie stepped lightly through the crowds to throw some pocket change into the minstrel's collection hat. The minstrel's eyes met Lucy's and he smiled and winked at her before bounding to the rest of the crowd to try and squeeze a little more money from their pockets.

"He's energetic," Ollie pointed out as the minstrel moved from person to person with over animated movements.

"Yeah, he reminds me of you," Lucy deadpanned.

Ollie laughed merrily before imitating the Minstrel's dance to prove Lucy's point, finishing in a sweeping bow with applause from those nearby. "Thank you very much." He flashed a bright smile at Lucy before grabbing her arms and pulling her out of the crowd and towards the buffet table a few yards away.

They both peered between people for a better look at the offering of food. Warm smells invaded their nostrils causing drool to form at the corner of Lucy's mouth. Even if she had just eaten breakfast, this looked and smelled amazing. Ollie's stomach rumbled loudly and he looked at Lucy, who motioned for him to go ahead and get in line. She was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Lucy"

"Gramps!" Lucy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "It's good to see you! Where are mum and dad?"

"Your father got dragged off by a few coworkers to talk about work, your mum's with him. I decided to come and find you and have a look around." Gramps limped off with his walking stick in hand with Lucy on his heels.

"I have something to tell you," Lucy started thinking about the spyglass in her trunk in Gryffindor tower and her face began to glow a bright crimson. "I'm really sorry, but I..." She trailed off. She could not say it. The truth sat on her chest with force and seemed to be unwilling to escape her throat. She looked up at her grandfather and was taken aback by what she saw. "What's the matter Gramps?" Lucy asked brushing her hair out of her face for a better look at him. She could tell him another time about the spyglass, it still worked, but Lucy felt bad about it now that he was here. Gramps seemed paler and the lines and bags around his eyes seemed more prominent behind his glasses.

Gramps mouth tightened to a thin line as he looked at the castle in thought. "The Reformation is on the move. That's why I'm bothered." He looked at Lucy, "Let me tell you why. A few months ago, there was a murder. An entire family, both parents were muggleborns and they had a daughter about Edmund's age. They were not the first but I was acquainted with the father some years ago." He smiled a little sadly and walked towards the lake. Lucy followed listening intently. "The murder of this family was the first to make it into the papers to confirm the other two murders were related to this one, thus making it a serial killing. The targets were muggleborns."

Lucy's eyes widened as it sunk in, her expression turned quickly to terror. "Is that what happened to Professor Sullivan?"

"No, Sullivan is still alive as far as I know. I haven't heard a thing about what he is up to; he's fallen off the map."

"No news is good news, right?" Lucy laughed nervously.

"That's right." Gramps smiled and wandered back towards the crowd. "Well, the aurors had suspected the makings of a serial killer before the information went public, and the Reformation went spare when they found out. Most members of that organization are muggleborn and, despite the fact they are crazy, they like to feel safe at night like most sane normal people. Though I feel they are over reacting, but that's just my opinion."

"How are they acting?"

"Scared and paranoid, they're making their voices heard about it, as is their right, but it makes me uncomfortable." Gramps looked down at Lucy's whose eyes had widened in shock. Gramps never showed any kind of fear. He was one of the bravest people Lucy knew, and if the Reformation made him nervous then they must be bad. "I'm not afraid of them Lucy. I have no reason to be and neither do you."

Lucy smiled as Gramps gave her an affectionate tap on the head. "Do they have any suspects?"

"If the Ministry knows anything, they haven't released it to the public and none of my inside sources are saying anything if they do." Gramps scowled. Lucy's father was very tightlipped about work whenever Gramps was around. In turn, Gramps was also careful about what was said around her father. Most of their conversations were about the weather, and occasionally tense discussions about politics. They both had similar political and personal beliefs but had radically different ways of going about exercising them.

"Inside sources, what is it you mean by that?"

Gramps took the flask off his hip and had a long drink, seeming to be thinking over how to best answer her question. "Well… Um…" He glanced around the crowd, "Hey there's Marion Higgins. Lucy watch this." Lucy stared blankly, she felt a bit confused as her granddad cupped his mouth with his hands and shouted to the old lady. "Hey Marion, your hat is ugly!"

Marion Higgins whipped out her wand and looked around for Gramps but he had already pulled Lucy into the crowd behind them chuckling merrily. Lucy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose ad looked at her grandfather whom she had noticed had dodged the question about inside sources. His method of distraction was hardly a new tactic. Once they were both out of Madam Higgins range, Gramps expression changed to one of peace.

"Septimus how are things?" Gramps face contorted from one of relative peace to a blank piece of parchment. Lucy turned around to find Nicodemus Singleir walking towards them with a friendly smile. "Ah, and your dear granddaughter too, pleasure to see you again Lucy." Lucy shook his offered hand with a wide smile.

"Pleasure's mine Mr. Singleir, you're looking well."

"Thank you Lucy," Nicodemus turned his attention to Gramps. "I heard about your dispute with some Reformationists the other day, Septimus. What happened exactly?" Lucy looked up at Gramps; he had not said anything about that.

Gramps smiled broadly, "Well, if you want me to be completely honest I found one loitering on my steps with a sign, we had words. That evening he came back with a few friends, I skipped the small talk and threw them out with the rest of the rubbish. I've still got some fight in me Singleir, and I will not be pushed around." There seemed to be a double meaning to that statement that flew over Lucy's head for the time being. For now her eyes darted between the two men, her skin prickling as the tension became almost palpable.

"You can't back down from anything can you? It's a very admirable quality."

"When there are things I no longer have to fight for, I'll quit my tenacious ways and find a more peaceful way to spend my time. I hear the muggle sport of polo is very enjoyable, or Pegasus racing if I'd rather stay within the magical community. I've also considered becoming a bartender at the Sneezing Snitch, I'm sure Scully would be glad to have me."

At the words Sneezing Snitch, casual passersby turned to stare at Gramps who did not seem to notice. The Sneezing Snitch had a far reaching reputation for ruffians, even with an Enforcer living and based on the premises. Scully and his son Russ were known for their business sense and dueling skill and spent their nights on the front lines of business preservation. Russie spent his days wandering around and preparing for the day when he would take over the pub. Lucy thought he was an excellent playmate as a child.

Nicodemus laughed, "I'm sure that when you feel the need to retire, your idea of utopia will already be an active part of our lives."

"That it will." Gramps put a hand on Lucy's head to stop her from wandering off. "I think I just saw my boy over there with the rest of my grandchildren. Another time Singleir."

"Of course Septimus." Nicodemus turned his attention to Lucy with a bright smile, "Have a wonderful day Lucy, perhaps I'll see you again soon."

Lucy smiled in return as Gramps tugged her along behind him. "Same to you Mr. Singleir."

As the silhouette of Nicodemus Singleir was swallowed by the crowd, Lucy turned her attention to Gramps who stopped suddenly before changing direction and pulling Lucy to a quiet place outside of the bustling crowds. Lucy suddenly felt herself able to breathe easier, but noticed Uncle Cappie was nowhere nearby. Neither of them spoke for a minute and a half. Lucy broke the silence first. "Where's Uncle Cappie?"

Gramps expression became stern, "I didn't actually see Cappie. I thought it would be best to leave Singleir for now." He paused and looked at Lucy, "How well do you know Nicodemus Singleir?"

Lucy allowed herself the slight distraction of the crowds behind them, their merry voices shouting to one another in an effort to be heard over the chatter of more casual conversation. "The Dueling Tournament, he was telling fortunes, he says it's a hobby of his. I saw him again at the Christmas Concert and he introduced himself. A lot of small talk really."

"He told your fortune, eh?" Gramps laughed, it seemed forced, the laugh never quite reaching his eyes.

Lucy nodded, "He said it's because he likes to go out and pretend to be someone else once in a while."

"I know the feeling. He's a Ministry benefactor, gave a lot of money after the war. Singleir has a lot of interests; he's good at playing the political game. The people he endorses have a very good shot at getting the office. I don't think he's ever taken a protégée though. He plays it at arm's length." Gramps paused; Lucy looked up at him hoping for elaboration about how he knew these things and for more explanation about his diagnosis. There was silence for a few moments.

"Gramps?"

Lucy's grandfather snapped to attention as Lucy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Lucy, I have a feeling you'll be seeing Singleir again so I wanted to remind you that Septenary business is Septenary business only. If you feel he's trying to pry into the work your mother and I are doing, you will tell me immediately." Lucy nodded. "Good." Gramps looked back towards the crowd. "I think I actually see your Uncle Cappie this time. Come on." He walked through the crowd with Lucy at his heels.

There was quite a bit of artful dodging of elbows and people's big feet as they both moved through the exuberate crowd. Through the sporadic gaps between the groups of people, Lucy could see her uncle and aunt sitting on a checkered blanket. Lucy picked up her pace and ducked behind a heavily covered woman with a rushed apology.

Aunt Serena was a beautiful woman, and Uncle Cappie knew it. She was in her early thirties and had produced three children in the past decade and she hardly looked like she had done so. With her blonde hair pulled back away from her face she looked incredibly serene and peaceful. Until the casual observer stepped closer and focused on what she was casually juggling with one hand. Those who knew her would hardly be shaken by such an action; she was always armed with other weapons besides her wand, thought it more practical than just putting her faith in a (admittedly) versatile stick. She was so well armed that whenever she went to visit her husband in high security locations it took some time to remove all of her possessions.

"Rena, would you please put your knives away?" Cappie begged as his wife tossed a small dagger into the air while eyeballing a feathery disaster that some poor soul believed the height of fashion. Adamina and Selene Garland were watching their parent argue with interest. Edmund was ignoring his parents' common argument as he contented himself with one of the sandwiches his family had brought to eat. At Lucy's approach, Edmund lit up and reached into the basket and tossed Lucy one who caught it with ease.

Her aunt and uncle ignored Lucy, both to wrapped up in their disagreement about methods of self-defense and the use of weaponry in long distance attacks.

"Cappie, I will not put it away and that's the end of the matter."

"It is not the end of the matter; do you really have to bring those with you into public? Someone's gonna say something and the matter would get very out of control."

"Yes, but if someone tries to sabotage the ceremony I will be completely prepared and already throwing my first knife while everyone else is fumbling for their wands." Serena Garland nee Scoresby was a very unique individual in Lucy's opinion. Serena threw the knife in her hand at the tree next to them, it dug itself in and Serena allowed herself a smile. "I've been perfecting my transfigured knife throwing. That one was made from a rock."

"I thought it was perfect already to be honest." Cappie mumbled as he looked at his wife shyly.

Lucia cringed violently from her corner of the picnic blanket and stuck her tongue out dramatically in Cappie and Serena's general direction for the children's enjoyment. "Blegh, get a room!"

Edmund's dark eyes widened as he scooted away from his parents and closer to Lucy as if she would be able to protect him. "No don't, I don't want another sibling."

Cappie and Serena stopped debating and looked blankly at their son as if wondering why he would say such a thing. Lucia's mouth fell open and she hid it quickly behind her hand as she turned her back to the situation to try and smother her laughter. Lucy observed her uncle's family closely, having very little idea what was taking place here aside from the expressions of abject confusion and terror on the family's faces. Gramps was peering at a strange cloud formation with interest, mumbling something about it looking like Grimalkin.

"Well, Edmund, um… how much do you know about that?" Cappie laughed nervously.

"Aunt Lucia said something about whenever she comes over there was always another kid underfoot." Edmund explained with a blank expression.

Cappie and Serena turned their attentions to Lucia, who was trying to scoot away without being noticed. "Lucia," Serena stated with a low, dangerous voice, pulling a small dagger out of her boot and began to flip it into the air and catching the hilt in her hand each time. Lucy thought that threat would not be very effective as Lucia was blind. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"Um…" By a saving grace, there was the noon bell signaling everyone to go to the memorial ground and take a seat for the ceremony. There was a rush of movement from the students and visitors to get to the hundreds of seats appearing for the occasion. Lucy helped Aunt Serena pack up her family's lunch supplies so they could go get good seats. Serena ran after her husband and children while Lucy made headway against the crowd to a small group of people waving and pointing at the empty seat.

Ollie was jumping up and down so quickly he looked blurry, even while Lute and Aubrey were trying to hold him down and get him to stop as Lucy came into view. "Lucy over here!"

Lucy took the empty seat next to Ollie and Lute as the ceremony began.

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt moved to the podium and began to speak in his resounding voice.

"I am glad so many people could be here today. It means that sacrifices made twenty years ago have not been forgotten. Before we begin, I would ask that all veterans of the Battle for Hogwarts, if able, to please stand for recognition." There was a flurry of movement from around the memorial stones. Lucy looked around to find a large group of redheads standing near the front of the stage. She saw the back of her mum's dust brown hair, half of her face turned to look behind her and back at Lucy before a large burly man stood behind her and obscured Lucy's view. She could still see most of her uncles' though.

The hair was hard to miss.

Lucy leaned out into the aisle to find Gramps still sitting next to her mum while Uncle Cappie and Aunt Serena leaned forward to talk to him and their three children were listening with interest to their conversation. Lucy suppressed a chuckle; Gramps had not been at the final battle against Voldemort. It was a sore spot.

She snapped back to reality as the deafening applause began. Shouts, cheers and stomping feet shook the ground beneath Lucy's feet. Many of the veterans looked like they would rather be sitting in anonymity once again. The burly man who was in Lucy's view of her mum turned to the side to look back behind him and Lucy got a good look at her mum's expression. It seemed many emotions were crossing her face, and none of them were joyous or proud. She was reaching for her husband's hand and her ghostly eyes moved to the sky seeming to be begging for this to be over with quickly.

"Mum's got a problem with stage fright." Molly whispered to Lucy and Ollie who tilted their heads back to hear her better. Lucy already knew this, but it seemed a little odd to be so nervous while standing in a group when one was not even facing the audience. Her mum must really dislike attention.

Lucy's eyes wandered to the others students nearby. She saw James and Fred punching each other in the arm to keep each other awke a few rows ahead. In the row behind Lucy were Rose and Scorpius Malfoy whispering covertly nearby with Albus sitting next to them, his expression blank.

Minister Shacklebolt began to speak about Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione's valiance and heroics and thank them for their service. The trio had declined the offer to give a speech.

The ceremony soon ended and another May Second came to an end. Now with a beautiful stone memorial to commemorate the fallen and those who survived to build a better world in the aftermath, something more permanent then plaques in a school and large rocks in the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__This story will end soon, don't you worry. _


	17. Answers and Beginnings

**Chapter Seventeen: Answers and Beginnings**

"Show me Albus Potter." Lucy held the spyglass cupped in her hands and looked into its depths as she sat on top of the desk in an abandoned classroom, her long legs properly crossed in front of her as her feet dangled above the floor. The mist within shimmered and trembled before revealing her cousin's somber expression as he walked down the hallway with the ghostly figures of the other students around him. Albus' eyes had a dull glazed look to them. Lucy looked closer and whispered, "What is wrong with you Albus?" Albus turned a corner and disappeared into the Transfiguration classroom with Lute and Aubrey on his heels.

There were times when the spyglass could not show Lucy where Albus was and what he was doing, so she had set Lute and Aubrey as tails to make sure he was okay. There were few results to be gathered from that perspective as well, seeing as Albus was in Hufflepuff and his stalkers were in Gryffindor. There were scheduling conflicts.

Lucy leapt off of the desk and knelt down to put the spyglass back into her rucksack. Class would start down in the dungeons in a few minutes and Lucy did not want to be late for Slughorn's class. They were supposed to review for exams today, Lucy was not too worried about her exams, but she wanted to do as well as she always did.

Her dad would be proud of her success and so would her mum. Lucy's Grandmother would use her as an example to her younger cousin's about the importance of doing well in school when they went in their turn. After all, Lucy's dad said that these exams were all practice for the really important exams in fifth and seventh years. Lucy was excited about those exams in particular, some of the older students had left out some of their study materials in the past few weeks and Lucy had flipped through it with interest at the spellwork and the reading material until the student returned and chased her off.

With Grimalkin at her heels, Lucy walked out of the empty classroom, her mind swimming with thoughts and theories about her young cousin's behavior. Albus was shy, quiet and had never been inclined to violence even with James as a brother.

Walking down the steps and through the corridors, Lucy was so deep in her own thoughts that she did hardly noticed anything going on around her. Professor Slughorn's class passed her by in a blur of information that went in one ear and out the other. She knew about sleeping droughts and how to brew basic antidotes for an array of poisons that were covered this year. This exam would be easy.

When class was dismissed, Ollie walked out with Lucy with a degree of moaning and groaning about the written portion of the exam. He was not complaining about the practical portion, Lucy theorized that he remembered everything from class that involved hands on exercises very well. Lucy had reviewed his notes and papers for two years and he had terrible spelling and his handwriting was sloppy at best. He wrote so fast that he had written some letters backwards occasionally. No matter how fast Lucy as writing she had never managed to do that.

"I'm screwed for the written exam, but completely prepared for the practical portion. It's like Quidditch; I never actually understand how a strategy is going to work until I'm actually up in the air and going through it. Like the triple arrow maneuver of 2012, it's awesome. But nobody understands what I'm talking about until I actually show them what it is. The whole move is actually very simple, all three chasers are needed and…" Lucy began to tune out Ollie's ramble. From potions exam to Quidditch comparison, Ollie was special.

Grimalkin was walking in front of them, he had heeded his usual habit of waiting outside of the classroom for Lucy and now insisted on leading Lucy and Ollie to wherever it was Grimalkin wanted to go. Lucy ignored the cat's wishes for the moment as she scooped him up in her arms and planted a kiss on his head as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh, could you check over my paper for Merryweather tonight? He's starting to get on me about my spelling again."

"It's because you write to fast. I'll be glad to look it over." Lucy replied as Ollie laughed nervously. "Really you are the only person I know who writes so fast he writes some letters backwards."

"I'm bigger on the practical applications and activities, I get more out of that then just taking notes, so my notes really don't worry me."

Lucy leaned closer to Ollie with a mock glare, "No wonder you outscored me in the Charms and Herbology reviews." She broke into a smile, "That was really impressive."

"Y-You think so?" Ollie's face colored, "If you ever want any help with those subjects I'll be glad to share my expertise."

"I'll remember that." Lucy held her bag open for Grimalkin who crawled inside and made himself comfortable.

The mere aroma of that night's dinner was enough to make Lucy salivate, the smell of potatoes, honey-cooked ham, and what Lucy believed to be a peach cobbler filed her senses. Her stomach rumbled in response to Lucy's thoughts of the smells from the Great Hall. She did not eat like this at home unless it was a special occasion or one of her parents felt like trying something new in the kitchen, her branch of the Weasley clan had a thing for sandwiches, takeout and many simple dinners. Ollie was next to her peering through the gaps in the crowd of students as they walked forward. He and Lucy had similar expressions of greed on their faces.

After surviving the daily near trampling on their way to the Gryffindor table, Lucy and Ollie finally found themselves next to Aubrey and Lute at the end of the table, away from the rest of Lucy's Gryffindor family who was sitting in the middle gracing the House with lively discussions of school matters in a way Lucy found herself unable to manage. As Lucy loaded her plate, Lute pointed at Slattery who was boasting proudly of his play to defeat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Final this Saturday in the last match of the year, in both Dominique's view and hearing. She seemed to be half listening and ignoring him as she talked to her friends.

"Slattery has it bad," Lute snickered.

"He's been like that all year," Ollie added, "It makes practice interesting for sure."

Lucy swallowed her first bite of her honey roasted ham as she looked down the table at Slattery intently, his booming voice and his glances at Dominique. "I don't see it."

"Believe it or not Lucy, you cousin's actually really pretty. The being Gryffindor's top Quidditch player thing just adds to her allure." Lute explained as she began to dig in to her potatoes.

"No, not that, how can you tell he's interested?" Lucy clarified as Ollie finished his plate and was helping himself to seconds while securing a piece of cobbler.

"He's showing off, trying to get her attention and I think he's trying to get her to say something about his strategies for the game. Even if it's a criticism, he'll take that so he can talk to her more about it. It's the early stages of the humanity's mating ritual." Lute explained, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "It's one of those social nuances called flirting."

Lucy always thought that getting someone's attention for things like that where based in sarcastic retorts and trying to hex each other behind their backs. Real life was, apparently, not like her books at all. The heroes and heroines of her novels were usually at each other's throats about one thing or another until the climax where they would profess their love for each other and proceed to snog. The epilogue consisted of telling the reader about the children they had after the defeat of the dark wizard of that book and it was all pretty quaint. She still preferred the sarcasm and the hexing bits, much less confusing, more entertaining and a little less stupid.

Her eyes darted to the Hufflepuff table where there was not a sign of her cousin Albus and that left Scorpius Malfoy was sitting alone looking rather dejected, but still managing to scowl and anyone who gave him a curious glance. She momentarily stopped chewing to stare at this unfamiliar sight and many thoughts crossed her mind, the one thing these thoughts had in common was Albus was missing dinner.

"Hey guys, hang back after dinner, I think there's something up." Lucy leaned in to whisper to her cohorts.

"If it's about Albus, he went to the hospital wing after class today. He said he had a stomachache." Aubrey said as he pushed his plate to the side and helped himself to his second glass of pumpkin juice.

Lucy's hand moved to the bag at her feet that Grimalkin was curled up in, she moved her hand under him, (It was not an appreciated move prompting a snarl from the cat) to take out the Spyglass and hold it in her hands under the table. Her voice barely reached her own ears as she breathed the question that the Spyglass was surely very familiar with by this point. "Where is Albus?" The glass fogged up and showed Lucy nothing. Her heart began beating erratically in her chest.

Albus had to be found immediately.

As Lucy leaned forward to tell her friends that they needed to get a move on, dinner was dismissed and they found themselves caught in the crowd that was on their way to the dormitories or towards the library to get some more studying in. They walked with the crowd about three stories before Lucy reached out and grabbed Ollie and Lute's sleeves and managed to meet Aubrey's eyes and led them to a closet in a corridor out of sight of the Great Staircase.

"What is it Luce?" Ollie asked as the four of them gathered in a dark broom closet. "Aubrey, take you elbow out of my armpit."

"It's not me." Aubrey whispered the outline of his body barely visible in the dark closet.

"Ha, sorry." Lute chuckled. There was a loud rattling sound and a clang as something fell off one of the shelves.

A yelp came from Aubrey's direction, "My foot!"

Lucy put the Spyglass to her face, "Show me Albus Potter!" They became silent as the Spyglass began to shimmer and shake in Lucy's hands. A soft mist erupted and hovered above Lucy's hands for a moment before turning grey and dispersing. "Something is blocking the glass's sight. I think Al's in trouble!"

"Lucy, that thing has been blocked from seeing something before, how do you know he's really in danger?" Ollie asked. "And it is right, how do we find him?"

Grimalkin growled as he scratched at the closet door, they stopped and watched the faint outline of Grimalkin pace back and forth in front of the door. Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated on the face of her missing cousin. She knew was most likely still inside of the school itself. Her grip on the Spyglass tightened. "If you cannot show me where Albus Potter is, then show me the general area." The Spyglass shivered and shook violently in Lucy's hands. Lucy continued to hold the image of Albus in her mind. The door to the dungeons appeared over their heads, it was a faint image, but it would be enough. "We'll start in the dungeons." She passed the Spyglass to Aubrey. "We'll need to know where the prefects are, that'll be your job." Aubrey nodded as he held the Spyglass carefully in his small hands the way one would hold an egg or a baby chick.

Ollie opened the closet door and peered from side to side, "Nobody's coming."

"We're clear," Aubrey confirmed and the group rushed into the corridor. They walked quickly along the long halls, hiding in empty classrooms when someone appeared in the Spyglass. They had found themselves stuffed in a closet as Slattery paced in front of the main staircase over and over again.

Due to Slattery's incessant pacing, and the minimal amount of closet space, Lucy had found herself sandwiched between Ollie and a wall and was starting to feel a little stressed out. "We need to get Slattery away." Lucy said quickly, the air seeming to compress around her.

"Leave it to me." The faint outline of Lute Harper winked and stepped softly out of the closet. Giving the remaining three enough room to follow her out and peek around the corner to watch. Lute walked calmly up to Slattery who had his back turned and was muttering something under his breath that sounded like a spell. A couple of daisies popped out of the tip of his wand. Aubrey suppressed a chortle. Lute approached Slattery like one would a wild animal, slowly and speaking with a soft tone of voice. "Excuse me Captain."

Slattery turned around quickly as if he had been struck by a hot iron, Lute just smiled pleasantly as his body relaxed. "Oh, just you Harper. What do you want?"

"Dominique," Slattery perked up, "sent me to find you and to give you a message." Lute's voice took the tone of someone who was confused about the meaning of what they were saying. "She said that she wanted you to meet her upstairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. It sounded important."

"Really?" He seemed so happy, Lucy almost felt sorry for him. He took off for the staircase at a sprint with a loud shout of glee and a rushed thank you to Lute as he disappeared from sight.

The rest of the gang stepped out from their position and Lute turned back to them with a wide smile. "How was that?"

"I really hope Dominique is not up there, she'll probably hurt him." Ollie laughed,

"Or us," Lucy quipped. "You were right Lute, he's got it bad."

Lute's smile widened, "It was the first thing I could think of." She paused, her expression becoming one of worry. "She's not up there is she?"

Aubrey nodded his eyes wide.

"Well, no turning back now, let's keep going." Lucy said her voice going up to a mild squeak.

The sounds of their footsteps echoed off the walls as the foursome made their way down to the dungeons. Ducking into empty classrooms to avoid the other students, occasionally scattering to do so but always meeting up a couple of moments later when the danger had passed.

They made it to the dungeons steps ten minutes after their encounter with Slattery; Aubrey had guided them through the castle well.

The door to the dungeons stood before them, Ollie was the one who pulled himself together first and opened it. "Okay, we are going to search this place together. If Albus really is in some kind of trouble, being apart seems like a stupid idea." There were murmurs of agreement from the others as Ollie led the way in. Aubrey pocketed the Spyglass and Grimalkin poked his head out of Lucy's bag for a look around.

"I never liked it down here, it's creepy." Lute whispered with a shudder.

Lucy thought it would be in bad form to mention she always liked shady, creepy places and felt right at home, so she stayed quiet and listened for anything that could be problematic. She stopped suddenly in front of a door that she knew was an empty classroom, it had been as such for quite a while. There was a muffled noise from the inside, like someone was talking. She motioned for her friends to stop and come closer as she took out her wand. Grimalkin jumped out of Lucy's bag and took off after a rat that was moving towards the dungeon entrance.

Lute, Aubrey and Ollie followed Lucy's lead and took out their wands as well. With a nod, Lucy opened the door and they rushed inside to find Albus slumped to the floor and a familiar figure turning towards them.

"This could not be more perfect," Merryweather looked at the children closely a maniacal gleam in his eyes. The light of the torches of the lower dungeons making the shadows crawl along the walls. Lucy tightened her grip on her wand as she looked over at Albus lying slumped against the wall. "Children playing hero," He tilted his head, "Though not quite the ones I was hoping for."

"Who were you expecting?" Aubrey asked a slight tremble in his shoulders.

"James, Rose, and Fred, right?" Lucy's cold voice said slowly. Figures, nobody ever expected Lucy and her friends to be capable of much.

Merryweather laughed, "The first two were correct. You're by far the sharpest knife in the Weasley drawer." He pointed his wand at Lucy, she felt Ollie tense beside her. "You are such a little know it all, tell me why I wanted those two instead of your motley crew of misfits."

Lucy knew, their parents were war heroes of the highest caliber. It would put her aunt and uncles under this man's thumb to guarantee the safety of their children, they had power and influence that could be used in highly powerful circles. "Bargaining chips, but I guess you will have to settle for us."

Suddenly, Lucy's wand was wrenched from her hand. Merryweather caught the four wands in his outstretched hand and tucked them into his belt. "I would hardly call this settling." He looked at Lucy and Ollie stepped between her and Merryweather. "Yes, very brave boy," he brought the four of them to their knees as he surveyed them appraisingly, Merryweather's gaze settling on Lucy first. "Hardly settling at all, I see before me the youngest daughter of the Minister's right hand man, the granddaughter of a man with a wealth of magical knowledge and an assortment of connections within the wizarding world. Your father's entire family is known in many different circles, and I'm sure your maternal relatives would be of some use." He smiled, "Mr. Wood's parents are professional quidditch players, and they have money, but less world influence. Miss Harper is hailed as a prodigy in the music field." Merryweather looked at Aubrey with a questioning gaze. "Mr. Addison here… I hear your father is an auror."

"He came to the ceremony," Aubrey said evenly, his voice rose as he continued to speak as he began to struggle at his bonds. "You just wait until he gets here!"

Merryweather looked surprised, "You never talk in class."

Lucy's stony eyes met Merryweather's calmly, "What's your angle? What's your plan and why did you need Albus to do it?"

"Your cousin Albus is a very special young man Miss Weasley. Not only was he in a perfect position to be imperioused into doing what I needed done, but one his own is a very important piece of the game."

"People's lives are not pieces in some game!" Lute exclaimed as Lucy began to shake in suppressed rage.

Merryweather raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Are you so sure about that? If one let's themselves be used, then they deserve what happens to them."

Lucy felt her left eyebrow twitch, "Albus is eleven." Pages from Sullivan's diary flashed through her mind. Sullivan was sent here to protect children whose parents had a talent for upsetting the wrong people. Uncle Harry had a lot of enemies, Uncle Harry's enemies were Aunt Ginny's by extension and she was no saint herself. Sullivan was at Hogwarts to protect Albus, James and Lily. Sullivan was MIA this year giving Merryweather a chance to move in. This whole situation was eerily perfect. They had gotten rid of Sullivan.

"You're very bright Miss Weasley; could you possibly tell me why I used your cousin? Or are you missing pieces of the puzzle?"

"I think you got rid of Professor Sullivan and that's all I know at the moment." Lucy paused, her mind in an active hum that echoed in her ears and reverberated in her head. "How about you explain it to me?"

Lute's voice sounded from behind Lucy. "You seem eager to talk Professor."

Merryweather's shoulders became tense and rigid and a crazed smile split his face in two. "Who better to eliminate a family then one of its own?"

Aubrey's sharp intake of breath was a sharp contrast to the silence that fell over his friends.

"You have to admit, it is pretty genius." His smile faded and Lucy felt her heartbeat accelerate with adrenaline. "Twenty years ago after the end of the war, the world was in a state of turmoil similar to what happened at the end of the first war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Nobody knew who had committed heinous crime of their own free will, or who had been guided by someone else's hand by use of the Imperious curse." Merryweather focused his attention on Lucy, and Ollie made to move in front of her but was unable to balance and fell on Lucy's knees. "Your uncle defended a family from prosecution who had done his bidding of their own free will and the can never be prosecuted for any of the atrocities they committed." With a whispered spell the five children found themselves against the wall.

Aubrey's voice broke the silence, "That's all? It was twenty years ago."

"The Malfoy's were not the only ones who got away with attempted genocide. A number of the more clever pureblood families were just as successful, the Selwyn's," Lucy felt her spine stiffen at the mention of her Godmother's surname, "are a good example. I think only one or two of them were arrested for their service to You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Lucy chimed in causing a gasp from Lute and a squeak from Aubrey. Merryweather fumbled with his wand and Lucy felt the spell on her shiver before snapping back to form to keep her restrained. Lucy could not contain herself. "He's _dead_ everyone, been as such for a while. You can say his name."

Merryweather's eyes narrowed, "Being a smart ass is frowned upon in polite society."

"I find polite society to be rather dull to be honest. They're all planning ways to bring you down anyway so why be nice to them? Besides, if you are planning to kill us, why should I be nice to you?" The magic holding Lucy tightened and she felt the air getting squeezed out of her lungs. She noticed Ollie move his arms enough to push himself off of her lap. Interesting.

"If you were getting Albus to go after the family," Lucy croaked, "was Albus the one who put a trip jinx on the stairs for me?"

"You were getting to nosy and I was trying to scare you off. Self preservation does not seem to be very high on your list of priorities."

Lucy struggled against the magical ties binding her as the hard stone wall dug into and scraped her back as she did so. She could feel Aubrey and Ollie at her sides struggling against their binds as she was. Lute was trying to wake Albus with hissed words and a couple of kicks to the ankle to no avail.

Merryweather was a stronger wizard then Waldrope, but he lacked the focus to keep Albus in mindless condition and four other children bound and down. Strength meant nothing if one possessed an unfocused mind.

"Is that all Professor? What is this game you are talking about? Is all of this to win a trophy?" Lucy spat as she struggled, the loose outline of a plan forming in her mind, a series of thin threads connecting a series of events Lucy wanted to happen and the events it would take to do so.

Merryweather turned a crimson color and Lucy squeaked as the bindings grew tighter, he was focusing all of his attention onto her. Aubrey's arms were free and he was watching the scene, looking as though he was still bound seeming to be waiting for some kind of signal or backup. "There are some who believe that your cousin has a very special destiny, one that could change the world as we know it."

"I kind of like the world as it is, but what exactly are the changes you think Albus is going to bring about."

"My leader never went into the details, he may not fully understand it all, but if he does, it was not mentioned to me completely."

Lucy smiled mockingly, "You were placed here without the full details of the situation, which seems to imply a lack of information or a lack of trust between you and your employer. It seems like a setup for failure, what did you do to deserve that? It looks a bit like he's expecting you to get caught so he has an excuse to replace you when you end up in Azkaban when you take the fall for threatening one of the Wizarding World's most respected families." Albus groaned as Merryweather stepped forward and kneeled so he was now eyelevel with Lucy. Her voice grew colder while retaining a mocking edge. "You know I'm right."

"You are a child, who knows nothing of the world or affairs of adults."

"You are an adult who, sadly, has no idea when the people around him are playing him. I can grow to understand those things, but it may be late for you." Her mouth ran wild, spewing every thought that came to her head and flowed out without filtering. This was one of Lucy's defense mechanisms, when in fear for her safety, her mouth tended to more faster than her brain. It felt good to insult people. Lucy's friends remained still and were watching the situation tensely. She felt very contained by Merryweather's magic and was drawing all of his attention like a moth to flame just the way she wanted. Lucy smiled. "Attack!"

Ollie and Aubrey leapt to their feet and tackled Merryweather to the floor. In the chaos that followed, Lute managed to drag the still unconscious Albus behind a pillar where he would be safe from the ensuing scuffle. Ollie gave a shout of triumph as he reclaimed their wands and threw them back to Lucy who was still contained by Merryweather's spell, though it was quickly fading.

The moment Lucy's arms were free she grabbed her wand; tossed Lute's to her and began a barrage of hexes and jinxes upon her former professor. Lucy was at loathe to admit that he was doing a fairly decent job of defending himself from the melee attacks of a couple of prepubescent boys and putting shield charms up to deflect Lucy's spellwork. With a flick of his wand, Merryweather tossed the boys at Lucy; Lucy hit the floor to avoid Ollie's foot breaking her nose and heard the loud thud behind her.

Aubrey fell to the floor without moving and Ollie was on his feet moving to stand protectively in front of Lucy with his wand in his hand pointing it at Merryweather. Ollie was putting more weight on his right foot then his left, and he seemed to be in a quite a bit of pain. Lucy scrambled to her feet and moved next to him. She would not let him get hurt on her account anymore.

"Put the wand down Wood, you are in no shape to fight and you're not a very good duelist anyway."

"Yours first." Ollie grunted as he stood his ground and leveled his wand.

"_Evictum!_"

"_Protego!_" Ollie threw up a shield charm that managed to cover both him and Lucy that caused Merryweather's binding spell to bounce back.

Lucy ran forward, "_Expelliarmus! Dolens Incrementum! Stupefy!_"

Merryweather stepped aside and dodged Lucy's spells and slashed his wand through the air. Ollie tried to throw up another shield charm but he was a split second too late. Lucy and Ollie's wands flew out of their hands as they hit the stone floor with a thud. Lucy moved Ollie's arm off of her face and tried to get to her feet.

"Stay down," Merryweather said as he began walking towards them both. All Lucy could do was stare in shock, they had failed. It was over. There was no one coming to rescue them. "Come out here, Harper." Lute stepped out from behind the pillar where she had moved Albus; she seemed to just be giving up. But the way she was holding her wand and her movements showed otherwise.

Lute Harper's wand was pointed directly at Merryweather's head. "No, _you_ stay down." Her wand slashed through the air. "_Crescendium!_"

Merryweather's eyes widened as he screamed in shear agony, his hands over his ears, trying to claw of his own ears to escape the full blast of the sound that making Lucy curl up in a ball with her hands over her own ears and whimper pathetically. Ollie was trying to crawl away from the noise while covering his own ears and trying to pull Lucy with him at the same time. The inside of Lucy's skull felt like it was being set ablaze. She opened one eye and saw Merryweather now rolling on the floor with blood coming from his ears from between his fingers. As Lute walked towards him, her wand still pointed at his head, the agony began to lessen as the full force of the spell was being focused on Merryweather. Lute put her wand away when Merryweather stopped struggling and ceased his movements on the floor.

Lute put her wand down and looked at her friends, getting down to their level. "Are you guys okay?" Even this close, Lucy thought her voice sounded very distant and awkward.

"FINE!" Lucy shouted, unable to hear herself and adjust her volume. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?" Lute pointed her wand at Lucy and mumbled something that Lucy could not quite understand and her head began to clear and her ears no longer felt like they were stuffed with cotton. "That's better, what was that?"

"One of my dad's spells, he said it's for emergencies only. I had to wait until you were all out of the way before I could use it, I didn't want to hurt you like I did him." She motioned to Merryweather and mumbled the counterspell at Ollie who was shaking his head rapidly and trying to clear his head. "I didn't mean to catch you guys in that, but I didn't think I would get another shot."

"It's okay," Ollie replied, looking slightly discombobulated. He looked back behind them, "How's Aubrey?"

"I think he's knocked out," Lucy answered as she hurried to his side to check on him. "Hey, Lute, do you want to go up to the Hospital Wing or find a professor. I'll stay here and keep an eye on them."

Lute nodded and made for the door, but not before stunning Merryweather, just to make sure he stayed right where he was.

Oo0Oo0

Lucy looked around the office in wonder; it was a fairly large office with portraits lining the walls whose occupants were looking at Lucy curiously. It was to creepy to say there for too long and Lucy found herself walking out of the portraits line of sight to look at the books and knickknacks on the shelves. Lucy was to wound up to just sit and wait after her encounter with Merryweather.

Her gaze was drawn to the sword that had captured her attention last time she was in the office last year. Lucy looked up to find the sorting hat above it. Her hands moved on their own to gently take the old hat in her small pale hands to place on her head.

_'Ah, Lucy, I hope you care to chat considering that you have been rather rude in interrupting my composition for the next sorting song.'_

_"You have plenty of time for that. I wanted to ask you a few things."_

_'Oh, very well, ask away.'_

_"Did you put me in the right house? Sometimes, I don't feel like that is where I should be…"_

_'Is it because you fear dying at the hands of your enemies Lucy? Even the bravest of people have such fears in such terrible moments. Or is it because you feel like an outsider among those who are unaware of how their jokes and games hurt others?'_

_"Um…"_

_"I stand by what I said before Lucy, you would have done very well in Slytherin, for you are very much what Salazar Slytherin valued in his students." _The hat paused for a moment and Lucy felt her heart sinking into the floor beneath her. _"You made the decision to go to Gryffindor as I recall, but perhaps it was a wiser one."_

_'I don't understand, you are the one who decides who goes where.'_

_"I merely offer guidance to help students grow to the best of their ability, but I also said something to you that remains prudent. I believe that my words to you were that it took more courage to stand alone against injustice and evil then with the majority's backing. There are many ways to be courageous Lucy. Most run fearlessly into danger guided by their pride, other's fight their way through personal hardships, some have the confidence to stand in front of a crowd, but few others like you will stick to their morals at the cost of other people's approval and do what they believe is best for themselves and those they love. The final category is who you are and why I placed you in Gryffindor."_

_'It sounds very Slytherin like.'_

_"It is a rather thin line between Gryffindor and Slytherin is it not? Slytherin's look out for themselves and how the situation will benefit their goals first, you can see a bigger picture. Now, I am down to the last verse of my song, if you would be so kind as to put me back on the shelf."_

_'If you are almost done with the song, what are you going to do for the next three months?'_

_"Revisions."_

_'Oh, thank you for your time.' _Lucy removed the hat from her head and placed it gently back onto the shelf and shifted her attention to the gleaming blade of the sword, and its ruby hilt. She had forgotten how pretty it was. Was Lucy's type of courage something Godric Gryffindor had envisioned when he said he would take the bravest? Maybe not, but it did not mean Lucy could not run fearlessly into danger as well. Danger did have a seductive edge after all, and adventure always found those who were just a bit lacking in the need for self preservation.

The sound of voices at the other side of the door caused Lucy to cease in her musings and leap into the chair at the other side of the Headmistress' desk as if she had never left it at all. It sounded like more than one person was coming up for this discussion. There was one voice that Lucy could hear that made her feel her gut hit the floor beneath her.

"-Unbelievable how something like this could happen _again_, with my child _once again_ involved!" Lucy thought she heard a dim stomping sound coming up the steps. Though maybe she was imagining things, it did not matter either way, Lucy slumped down in the seat to try and make herself smaller. Her father sounded angry.

"They are all okay; the other students are in the Hospital Wing receiving treatment for their minor injuries." That was Headmistress McGonagall.

"I don't care about the other students."

"Percy!" It was her mum this time.

The door opened a bit more quickly than a calm and reasonable person would ever open a door in anticipation of a calm and reasonable discussion. Lucy tried to will herself to become invisible or become one with the covering of the chair, being sat on would be preferable to what Lucy expected to come her way. Her dad was one of those lecture until blue in the face types, smarminess and sarcasm would not be permitted for it would only prolong the punishment.

Her father's footsteps crossed the office to the chair Lucy was trying to unsuccessfully fuse herself with. Lucy stiffened, in fear of the shouting that would follow but was taken aback by what occurred next. Her dad stood in front of her for a briefest of moments before pulling her out of the chair and into a tight, suffocating hug. Great, he was worried; this lecture was going to be difficult. "We're so glad you're alright." Lucy squeaked as her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull from being held so hard. She was still sore, so she felt very relieved when her dad finally released her, she felt much less relief when her mum grabbed her and possibly held her as tight if not tighter then her father had. At least Grandmum was not here, she was a hugger too… And Lucy did not think her body could stand the impact of the original Weasley hug.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward when it appeared that Lucy's parents were done trying to squeeze the life out of her. Lucy was sure the woman could see the pleading in her eyes in the way they were about to pop out of their sockets. With a couple of swipes of her wand two more chairs appeared on either side of the one Lucy had been sitting in when her parents had arrived, they were both of the large overstuffed variety.

"Now, if you would care to explain what happened Lucy, I believed we would all be very interested in what you have to tell us." Headmistress McGonagall prompted as she moved behind her desk and took her seat.

With that sentence, Lucy began to speak. She started at the beginning omitting the sections about the spyglass and Sullivan's journal, those things seemed to private and personal and Lucy did not want to discuss them. She did start with the mysterious figure who had set a trap for her as a controlled Albus and had sent her tumbling down the stairs as a result, overhearing about Albus' memory loss over Christmas, and his uncharacteristic behavior. How she and her friends had noticed his absence at his House table over dinner and had decided to go looking for him out of concern for his safety after the attacks made on his brother and cousins and how they had found Merryweather in one of the off corridors of the dungeons with an unconscious Albus.

Lucy gave the base details of the fight that followed; her taunting of Merryweather to draw his focus to her so her friends could get free and attack him. Her father stiffened while her mum's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs as she bit her lip in thought. Lute's sound spell that left Merryweather on the floor holding his bleeding ears and rolling on the floor in agony.

"Anything else Lucy?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

Lucy paused, should she repeat what Merryweather had said about Albus? What if it was false information? Would it be beneficial for Albus? If what Merryweather said was true, then he could be protected without knowing about it if authorizes thought it best. It was out of her hands the minute she opened her mouth. "Yes, Merryweather said something. He said that he was informed by his superiors that Albus might be someone special and vital to any plans they have."

This was met by silence from the adults in the room.

Audrey spoke first, "Who wants to tell Harry?" Her tone was a bit sarcastic, as she looked at her husband over her daughter's head.

Headmistress McGonagall saved Lucy's father from making a bad excuse. "I'll tell him, he's down in the Hospital Wing with Ginny." She looked at Lucy, "I'll take care of this from here Lucy; I suggest you go down to the Hospital Wing and see what Madam Pomfrey can do for you." She gave Lucy a smile as her parents rose to their feet to walk down with her, seemingly not trusting her not to go do anything crazy on the way down.

"Wait, Headmistress, I've been meaning to ask about something. Where exactly did Professor Sullivan go?"

Professor McGonagall paused and took a deep breath, "I received a letter from him the other day. He had a family crisis over the summer and his help was going to be required by his relatives for the next several months and he saw no point in coming back to the school this year. He decided to take this opportunity to do some research as well apparently. You will be happy to know that he is going to be returning for the next term."

On the way down to the Hospital Wing, Lucy had to listen to her father talk about the benefits of homeschooling adventurous young witches and her mum shoot down every point he made.

Oo0Oo0

At the first opportunity, Lucy snuck into Professor Merryweather's old office to return Sullivan's journal so he would have no idea it was missing. She had learned a lot about him, but she had no plans at the moment to confront him with what she had learned. Lucy would hold on to the information until the right opportunity came to ask about it. Or maybe she would never ask at all, some secrets were better left in the dark.

Lucy's school life settled back to normal in the following days as the school year began to come to a close. The normal hustle and bustle gave way to seventh years crying in the halls at the thought of starting their adult lives; one of the few that Lucy never caught in the grasp of tears was Magdalene Moffett who seemed calm and composed at the Farewell Feast when Hufflepuff took home the house cup for the year.

Magdalene walked over to the Gryffindor table and motioned for Lucy to come over to her, Lucy rose from her seat and Magdalene led her out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. Lucy tilted her head as Magdalene began to speak. "Just in case I don't see you tomorrow, I wanted to tell you that it was a good time."

"The same to you, Magdalene. What are you going to do after you get off the train?" Lucy asked, Magdalene had never mentioned how she wanted to spend her life after Hogwarts.

"I'm not going home, that's for sure." She smiled wolfishly, "Straight into the big bad world for me. I've got some money of my own so I'm not very worried about setting myself up long enough to find a job."

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked curiously. Magdalene seemed like someone who Gramps would recommend for a career in magical research. Smart, clever and able to handle herself, but then again, Gramps told everyone they should do what he does for a living. "Pocket change doesn't last forever no matter how frugally you're living."

"I'll be free, that's all I want." Magdalene's pale haggard face broke into a wide smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm going after what I want with no more limitations on what I can and can't do to achieve my goals. I'm going to do great things, everyone will know my name. We'll see each other again Lucy, and I'll write you to tell you how I'm doing and all of the new things that I am experiencing." Lucy broke into a smile and rushed forward, arms spread wide to embrace Magdalene and successfully managed to get her in a tight squeeze. Magdalene's expression was one of shock as she tried to momentarily escape but soon relaxed enough to return the gesture of affection. "You take care of yourself, and I'll write you when I'm settled."

They both walked back to the Great Hall, Magdalene's pale face and the deep bags under her eyes seemed to disappear for the briefest of moments. Lucy wondered what it was Magdalene would do with her life, she had no doubt it would be great and memorable.

The Gryffindor table contained a very subdued Captain Slattery who gave an occasional glare in the direction of Lute Harper for sending him up to the Gryffindor Common room with hopes for his feelings for Dominique would be reciprocated. Instead, after his rather jumbled confession that witnesses to the incident were unable to translate, Dominique had chewed him out for his general behavior and favoritism of players for the Quidditch team. She had apparently been sitting on that for some months now, and had just never had the opportunity or motivation to fully express her rage. She then told him that if he ever intended to ask her out again he would have to track her down after he grew into a "…Decent, respectable, adult who does not act like the world revolves around his broomstick!" This was why Lucy liked Dominique, she took no prisoners.

It was with those damning statements that may have caused the very narrow loss of Gryffindor in the Quidditch Final against Ravenclaw. Lucy raised her glass in a toast and the four of their glasses with knowing laughs and smiles. Taking the customary sip before sitting the glasses down in perfect unison, their minds drifting to the cause of their excitement.

Lute was the first to speak, her voice a conspiratorial whisper as she brought up the topic that had hung over them like a cloud. "Do you think Merryweather was telling the truth? About Albus being, well, special?"

"I don't know Lute," Lucy looked at her cousin who openly admitted that he had no real memory of the incident except waking up in the dungeons after the fact. "But if he was telling the truth, they won't get their hands on Albus. We'll make sure of it."

Oo0Oo0

As the train pulled out of the station for the last time until September, the four children sat in a compartment with bright eyes and wide smiles as they discussed their adventure for the thousandth time. They were all full of pride at this accomplishment of getting rid of a Reformationist and stopping his nefarious plot.

"I still can't get over that it was Merryweather the whole time," Aubrey said as he cracked his shoulder and began to comb his hair. "He was stern, but he never struck me as being, well, crazy."

"I still say we made a great team, and that we need to give ourselves a name of some sort, to symbolize our unity." Ollie added with a grin so wide it seemed to split his face in two parts. He seemed very much sold on the idea of a name for their little group. But Lucy had no idea what they could actually call themselves. "Any ideas? I want a name before we get off the train."

The compartment was quiet as they contemplated ideas.

"G-Nerds?" Aubrey suggested.

"LIAR. Lions In Absolute Revolt." Lucy said as she leaned against the cold window, proud of the anagram.

"The Order of the Lion." Lute flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Ollie's mouth formed a thin line, "Simba? It's Swahili for lion."

Grimalkin curled up in Lucy's lap with a yawn. Lucy looked out the window as she began to speak. "I think that we should try and cut the tie with our house if we are going to name ourselves something. I don't know about you guys, but I want something that represents who we are, and not our house."

There was some mumbled agreement from the other three as they began to brainstorm again. Lucy caught Ollie looking at her and Grimalkin thoughtfully for a few minutes before speaking. "I guess Grimalkin's a bit like our mascot, don't you think?" There were mumbles of agreement from the other three. "How about… The Order of the Grim?"

The compartment grew quiet as Lucy, Lute, and Aubrey began to mumble the name to themselves in a quiet chant. Lucy liked it, it sounded secretive and dangerous. Though she knew a Grim was supposed to be a large black dog of death, and her Grimalkin was a cat of unusual intelligence, Lucy could find very little wrong with the suggestion.

"We need to stand for something with a name like that." Aubrey seemed unusually excited; he was practically bouncing out of his seat. "Like a code to live by!"

Lute flashed a toothy smile, "We will accomplish great things."

"We will stick together no matter how bad things get." Ollie added.

"We will right all wrongs and stop all who wish us harm." Lucy chimed in as she scratched Grimalkin's ears.

"And defend those who need it the most, no matter who they are." Aubrey finished. "We could have something to identify each other with, like a pin or an emblem or something like that." He took out his self-inking quill and a few pieces of parchment to start doodling designs of what he imagined such a thing to look like. It looked like how Lucy had always imagined a grim, a large shaggy dog. It seemed far to detailed for a run of the mill pin. A few more sketches of a howling dog followed before Aubrey began to do one of Grimalkin. "We should talk about this more; I have a cousin who makes stuff like this as a hobby."

"That's a great idea Aubrey," Lute exclaimed as she leaned over his shoulder for a better look at the pictures. "We'll get together over the summer and talk it over some and bounce our ideas."

Their conversation turned to excited chatter that was incomprehensible to those who walked by their compartment. It was the sound of the birth of a friendship guaranteed to be life long, the end of the Order of the Grim's first adventure and the first step down a long winding road of adventure and danger. They would be secure in the knowledge that they would never have to walk down this road alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I did not mean for this to take so long. I had a lot of school papers to do which cut my pleasure writing time and when I thought I was in the clear. I found myself doing four papers during my last two weeks of college spring semester, one was a five page research paper about infanticide and I was all written out. My parents became Great-great aunt and Great-great uncle when my cousin had her baby (both of my parents are under 55, so awkward! XD) and things got a little crazy. And I coped by eventually **writing 8,500 word chapter** to finish off this book. Yeah, I saw that number and my brain shattered. It was cool, I saw pretty colors. _

_Last chapter. I think this group's just weird enough to give themselves a name of their own. Who doesn't want to be a part of a secret club? _

_I'll post another chapter with the Book Three summary, title and to tell you what I added to this one because I plan to do a bit of editing to this book. Nothing major, I just want to add some things that were brought up in my 20 Facts series that I imagined taking place in this book if I can and a couple of things I forgot overall. If those scenes are able to be added I'll be sure to mention which chapters were edited. So that will come about shortly, sometime this week maybe, I won't hit complete until then._

_I openly admit I think this is the weakest book, but there are some things in here that will play a larger part in the story line later. With the end of Book Three, there will be an end to the overall storyline arc that was woven through the three books. And things brought up here will carry on through a number of the following books. I'm a loose planner. _


	18. Preview

_Well everyone, I would like to say that I will start posting sometime in August, depending on how many chapters I have completed, because I have every intention of staying a few chapters ahead of you all as I'm planning on taking five college courses during the course of the fall semester plus a lab for my science class. Then if I get overrun with college work, I can post a chapter and allow you all to enjoy the hiatus. Because I am just that evil._

_Am I the only one enjoying this new imagefeature for stories? I like looking at other peoples because it is a skill that I do not have. I need to find an avatar image to, my computer illiteracy is pretty amzing. XD_

_I decided not to make any edits, anything I felt like I needed to add was hardly relevant to begin with. _

_So to tide you over, I will give you four chapter titles and a preview of the next book. Book three is going to have a prologue that takes place before the events of the story proper, but is an important part of this universes history. So that will not have a title. Some titled chapters include…_

The Boy in the Kitchen

Slugs, Slime, and Slander

The Goat Man

Battling the Boggart

_Lucy Weasley and the Goblet__ is the working title, it is subject to change. It should round out the arc of this mysterious wartime figure and plant a few seeds for the rest of the series. This book is actually better planned then book 2 was. Then from book four on, well, I won't talk about that yet. So here's your preview and see you all in two months! _

* * *

><p>Audrey felt a raw, primal terror rising in her throat, a scream that could not escape. He had not changed in the years since they had last seen each other. His mask was the same one he had worn during the post war Ministry attack that had left Lucia to slowly go blind and sent Audrey and a number of others to the hospital. He had fled afterwards, leaving no one with any possible idea as to his whereabouts.<p>

"It's been a while, how are you Audrey?"

She reached for her wand, not wanting to answer any questions without it in her hand.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're no friend of mine." Audrey snapped, her wand now in her hand, the violence around them failing to reach her ears and eyes as she stared him down. "I really don't think you have any friends left after what you did."

"Many of my friends are outside the old circle. Can you say the same? Or are you still hiding?"

Audrey shifted her feet so she could move easier when they started dueling. Septimus had always put emphasis on unpredictability and footwork when he taught her to duel. Also to be aware of her surroundings, there was more than one way to take an opponent down then with a flashy curse.

There was a large brick a few feet away, a broken board that appeared to have a very sharp point, but those would be very messy…

"Audrey, you know what I'm after, just a little item that is of no use to you or the old man."

"It's long gone, Septimus destroyed as soon as he got the chance."

"You are lying."


End file.
